Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: A bunch of one-Shots centred around Sonic X. New Adventures and New friends are waiting for the gang to explore and meet at Station Square, in space and at Mobius. Hurt/Comfort Friendship and Adventure. Changed the rating to T. New cover image ON HIATUS UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Season 1: A New Friendship Formed

**Sonic X One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 1: A New Friendship Formed.**

**_Authors Note:_** _Hi SuperTailsFan0812 Checking in. This is my 9th Sonic X fanfic. _

_Sorry if this story took a while to upload, I've been writing for 5 months now and wanted to do an Adventure fanfiction that contains one-shots from Sonic X. I'm going to include some moments from the show and some that I wrote myself._

_I want to notify you that this story may include 50 to 100 chapters. After I finished all the episodes in all the seasons. I already have plans for another season. _

_This fanfic is not canon with my other fanfics. _

_Chapters may be short or long. 1,000 to 6,000 words._

_The Chapters I'm most excited to write is Tails' Traumatic Past Revealed, Difficult Battle and Missing Home and some of the other chapters._

_This first part includes the meeting of Chuck, Chris, Tails, Amy and Cream and Cheese. Tails' personality will be slightly changed as I find writing it much easier so please don't judge me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this first-ever chapter of Sonic X One-Shot Aventures._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Friendship Formed.**

Tails just landed the Tornado at the Thorndyke Mansion. Tails had picked up Sonic and Cream from Area 99. Tails was so happy to see his best friend again. Sonic missed Tails as well and was excited to introduce Tails and Cream to Chris and Chuck. Once Sonic told Tails that he made it to earth, Tails was worried if the blue hedgehog was okay.

Sonic assured Tails he was okay. Tails also asked where Sonic was staying and the hedgehog replied he was staying with a human named Chris. Tails was relived but also nervous to meet him due to his difficult start of life. Sonic assured Tails that Chris and Chuck are very nice.

Tails jumped out of the plane but remained behind Sonic. Sonic looked behind him to see Tails very shy. "It's okay buddy. It'll be alright, I promise." Sonic promised.

Cream was kinda shy as well but Tails more so than her. Cream knew about Tails' past.

Chris and Chuck parked the car and travelled to the garage where the Mobians were.

Tails saw them and stiffened and hid behind Sonic.

Chris and Chuck approached. "Hi, Sonic. We are back from playing mini-golf. Who are your friends?" Chris asked.

Sonic smiled and waved. "Hi Chuck, Chris. These are two of my best friends." Sonic said. "Cream and Tails."

Chris and Chuck slowly came over to the shy Mobians and knelt on one knee.

"Hello, My name is Christopher Thorndyke but you can call me Chris for short." The boy introduced softly, sensing the two Mobian's shyness. "I was the one who saved Sonic who fell in my swimming pool."

Cream smiled. "H-H-hi, my name is Cream, a-and this is my best friend Cheese." Cream introduced in a sweet and soft voice.

Chris gently shook Cream's hand. "It's nice to meet you Cream," Chris said with a smile.

Chuck then shook Cream's hand, "Hi Cream, my name is Chuck." Chuck introduced.

Cream performed a small bow. "Hi Chuck, my name is Cream, This is Cheese." Cream said.

Chris then looked at the shy two-tailed fox, he slowly came a little close and got down on his knees. "Hello there. What is your name?" Chris asked.

Tails remained behind Sonic, still shy, nervously, fiddling with his fingers in insecurity.

Chris slowly held out his hand to assure Tails. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise," Chris assured.

Sonic smiled at Chris. "Tails is very shy when meeting new people so please go easy on him," Sonic told the two humans.

"Oh okay, Sonic." Chris nodded and stepped back to let Tails have some room.

Tails nodded in response. Tails took a deep breath and started to slowly speak, "H-hello. M-my n-name i-is T-Tails." Tails introduced in a rather shy voice.

Chris smiled at Tails while slowly holding out his hand for the fox to grasp. "It's alright Tails, I won't hurt you," Chris assured.

After a few seconds Tails slowly reached up and shook Chris' hand.

"It's really nice to meet you Tails. My name is Chris. It's okay to be shy. Would you and Cream like to be my friend?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "I-i would love to." Tails slowly nodded, starting to get more confident. "S-s-s-sorry. I-i-i'm just a little shy."

Chris smiled gently, he felt really bad for Tails. Since Tails was so shy, Chris figured that Tails had a very bad past. "It's okay to be shy Tails," Chris assured. "You're okay."

Tails smiled and his ears and his tails perked up. "T-Thank you, Chris."

Chuck walked over to Tails and knelt on one knee. "Hello there Tails. My name is Chuck." The old human introduced himself.

Tails shyly walked to Chuck and held out his hand to shake. Chuck took it gently and shook it.

Tails walked back behind Sonic, still kinda shy. "I-it's really nice to meet you, Chuck." Tails spoke shyly.

Sonic gently ruffled Tails' hair. "It's okay Tails. You can take your time." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled and slowly walked from behind Sonic and Chris and Chuck now realized why Tails is called Tails.

"Now I see why Tails is your name," Chuck said.

Tails turned red and then went back behind Sonic.

"Tails doesn't like when people sees and talks about his tails. he gets very uncomfortable." Sonic told.

Chuck felt sorry. "Sorry Tails." He apologised.

Tails smiled weakly. "I-It's okay Chuck." He managed to say. "I-i-it just b-brings back very painful memories."

Chris felt sorry for Tails. He wanted to know what happened but he didn't want to upset Tails further.

"So, how old are you all are?" Chuck asked.

"I'm 6 years old." Cream answered in a soft tone.

Sonic smiled. "I am 15 years old and Tails is 8 years old," Sonic answered. Tails nodded in reply.

Chris turned to see the plane in the garage. He examined the plane top to bottom and was very impressed with the colour, shape and design. Chuck was even more impressed than Chris as he loved to build as well. "This is a really nice plane. Who's is this?" Chris asked.

Tails took a deep breath and smiled. "It's mine... Well, it used to be Sonic's, when I met him. He told me I could have it since I really love machines." Tails explained. "I upgraded it too." Tails looked away in shame, worried they will hurt him. Tails didn't feel anything and looked over to Chris and Chuck and noticed their shocked expressions

Chuck and Chris was shocked. Tails, who was just 8 years old, still very young, owned his own plane. AND he was capable of building planes too. Tails must be a wizard for machines and planes.

"Wait, you mean, This is your plane Tails?" Chris asked.

"Y-yeah. I can build planes too. I am an inventor." Tails said, getting more confident around his new friends.

Chuck and Chris was shocked at this sentence. Not only the Tornado belonged to Tails. But this young fox can build and create planes?

"You can create planes too?" Chris asked, very amazed. "And you are an inventer as well Tails?" Chris stared at the young fox in awe.

Tails slowly nodded and looked away again. "I-I g-guess you can say that." Tails nodded, looking down and scuffed his foot on the ground.

Chris and Chuck was truly amazed by this young fox's skill. Tails was quite an inventor.

Chuck smiled at Tails. "You know Tails, I think you and I are going to become very great friends," Chuck told.

Tails shyly tilted his head. "W-what do you mean Chuck?" Tails asked timidly.

Chuck beamed. "I am quite an inventor as well. I'm sure we can make any creations together." Chuck explained.

Tails' ears and tails perked up with an interesting look. **THAT** had boosted his confidence. "Really?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Chuck confirmed.

Tails smiled when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jumping, he glanced up and saw Sonic, Cream and Chris smiling at him. "Does this mean we are all friends?" Tails asked.

Chris and Chuck looked at each other and nodded. "That means we are friends," Chris confirmed.

Tails smiled in joy and jumped up and down and cheered loudly.

Tails suddenly looked at Sonic. "If you, me and Cream were transported here. Everybody else must be here too." Tails thought.

"You are right buddy," Sonic told. He then thought of something too.

Tails suddenly gasped, knowing what Sonic was thinking. "Oh no! Eggman is here too." Tails realized.

Cream looked worried, "Maybe the Chaos control sent him here too?" she asked.

Sonic nodded. "You are right Cream," Sonic responded.

Tails shut his eyes and walked away, clenching his fists in anger. "Grrr! When will he ever give up!" Tails growled.

Sonic went over to Tails and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his best friend down. "Don't worry buddy. We'll stop him. We always do." Sonic assured.

Tails looked at Sonic and calmed down. "Th-thank you Sonic." Tails thanked.

"That's okay buddy," Sonic said, patting his hand on Tails' back.

Sonic smiled before standing up tall before he saw Chris walking to him with worry.

"Sonic. Could you please be careful next time. Area 99 is very dangerous." Chris pleaded. "You couldn've gotten badly hurt."

Tails smiled at Chris. "Don't worry Chris. Sonic likes the danger. Also Sonic is the one who springs into action as he doesn't like waiting." Tails explained.

Tails began yawning and rubbed his eyes. He was so exhausted. During when he woke up, Tails was working non-stop to try and figure out where he was. The had gotten badly damaged. Tails was confused and a little frightened of his surroundings.

Tails missed home so badly, even more than Sonic and Cream.

"You feeling tired buddy," Sonic asked.

Tails nodded as he yawned again, trying to stay awake. "I've been awake ever since we got here. The Tornado was badly damaged and I had to stay up to fix it. I was so tired." Tails pronounced.

"Alright, buddy. You should get rest." Sonic explained.

Tails nodded. "Good idea Sonic." Tails agreed and he yawned once again, rubbing his eyes again.

Chris led Tails to a guest room to which Sonic followed while Cream stayed with Chuck.

On the way, Tails could not stop yawning. At one point he nearly fell over as he was so tired and exhausted

Chris arrived at the guest bedroom and saw Tails following but looked like he was going to fall soon. Chris helped Tails to the bed and gently tucked him in.

Tails cuddled in the covers, slowly shutting his eyes halfway.

Chris smiled. "Rest well Tails." Chris wished.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

"Sleep well, buddy. I'll wake you up around an hour so we can stop Eggman." Sonic told the young fox.

Tails nodded and curled up in the covers, drifting off to sleep.

Chris and Sonic left the room and came back to Cream and Chuck who was talking with each other. Chuck looked up and saw Chris and Sonic returning.]

"Tails is resting at the moment. Poor guy looks so tired." Chris explained.

"He did tell us he was awake so long working out where he is and fixing the Tornado that he was exhausted by the time he rescued us from Area 99. Tails must be missing home as much as Cream and I." Sonic suggested.

Chris, Chuck and Cream nodded and continued chatting while Tails was resting.

Sonic will soon wake Tails to stop Eggman and possibly find the others.

**End of Chapter!**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _That was the first chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_I feel so excited to write multi-chapter stories. I may include a Tails and Chris moment in episode 17 as It was a Knuckles episode and i felt like it needed some more of the main characters._

_Episode 12 to 13 will be written in Tails' POV which means they will be my first pov chapters._

_Also, a future Chapter will include Super Tails, Cosmo's return and Chris' return and other things._

_I see check in the next chapter._

_Bye for Now SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	2. A Rescue And Friends Reunite

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 2: A Rescue And Friends Reunite.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, Chapter 2 is here. I have got a few reviews from the last chapter. One from Stardown and One from sonic vs evil._

_Just want to tell you that this story is centring around Sonic X and Sonic X only. I will not add any characters from other universes. _

_This chapter made me laugh in some ways especially when Sonic mocks Eggman and also Missile Wrist. I wanted to have Sonic stick his tongue while slapping his butt instead of him pulling a face at Missile Wrist._

_As I upload this, I have a very bad headache and I feel quite sick. I vomited 4 times. Hopefully, I will feel better for the next chapter._

_Tails and Chris are shown in the Eggman battle a lot more than the original episode._

_Anyways. Here is chapter 2 of Sonic-X: Adventures, Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Rescue And Friends Reunite.**

Tails was piloting the Tornado, which was in the Jet Mode, around the city. He kept looking over the edge of the plane, wondering where Sonic was. Tails was becoming very worried where his older brother and best friend was.

About 4 hours ago, Tails rested for 3 hours and was working on the Tornado when he woke up. Tails heard the news and it showed Eggman was in the city.

Tails invited Chris along to which Chris accepted and joined Tails.

When they got to the city, Tails instantly engaged battle with Missile Wrist. Eggman's Missile Wrist robot shot the propeller that the young fox had to put the Tornado into Jet Mode.

Tails was getting worried about Sonic. Tails had not seen Sonic in a while. He and Sonic were inseparable. They had a very strong unbreakable bond.

"What if Sonic doesn't make it Chris?" He despaired. "He has been gone for a very long time."

Chris was getting worried as well. He suddenly detected a blue streak in the city speeding their way and knew it was Sonic.

Chris beamed and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder, who still was worried. "It's okay Tails, Sonic is here. Help has arrived!" Chris assured cheerfully.

Tails smiled. "Sonic!" He cried in joy. Tails was so relieved that his best friend came to the rescue once again.

"Sonic will never let us down, Tails," Chris assured.

Tails smiled before focusing on piloting the plane. Tails titled the Tornado in an angle with the joystick. "Hold on Chris." Tails instructed.

Chris held onto the handle on the Tornado as the Tornado decreased its altitude.

Tails turned back to Chris and said, "Chris, could you give Sonic the ring please." Tails requested.

Chris nodded. "Sure Tails." Chris agreed and dug in the bag and got out a single ring.

Sonic ran near the plane and Chris passed the ring over to Sonic. "Thanks, Chris." He thanked.

Eggman commanded Missile Wrist to fire at the Tornado again, Tails grunted and performed a barrel roll out of the way. "Sorry, Chris." He apologized.

"It's okay Tails," Chris assured. "Keep going. You're good."

Tails yelped and dodged another missile. Tails titled the joystick to the left quite hard and the Tornado dodged the missile.

While Tails dodging the missiles, Knuckles had caught Amy after the robot had thrown her in the air and Eggman was laughing like a manic.

Sonic ran faster to rescue the city. "Missile Wrist! Destroy Sonic!" Eggman commanded.

Sonic meanwhile was dancing on each missile. Eggman stopped laughing and growled. "Get that hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic was humming and was pulling moves, he even stuck out his tongue and slapped his butt.

Tails began to laugh at this. "Sonic keep going!" Tails encouraged.

Sonic kept jumping from missile to missile, pulling funny faces and taunting the robot. Eggman got madder and madder.

"Sonic! Try the slap on the wrist move on his guy!" Knuckles shouts.

"Thanks, Knucklehead!" Sonic thanked and then stopped jumping from wrist to wrist, letting Missile Wrist retract its wrist. Sonic stuck out his tongue and slapped his butt.

Missile Wrist got mad and slammed its other wrist where Sonic is. Sonic jumped out of the way, breaking its own wrist.

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy laughed at this. Tails and Chris were even laughing too while they were in the Tornado.

Sonic started to spindash and spun right through the robot making it explode loudly. Tails yelped and dodged the explosion with a hard left turn of the joystick, thankfully it missed Chris but Tails wasn't so lucky. Some of the fire burnt Tails' right arm causing the fox to yelp in pain. "**Ow**!"

Tails grits his teeth and lets out a grunt as the Tornado flew away from the explosion blast. Tails panted and wiped the sweat from his face, his arms trembling.

"Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked, concerned.

Tails nodded, still a litten shaken up. "I'm alright Chris." Tails replied. "That was intense."

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOG!" Eggman yelled in frustration.

Tails recovered from his shock then saw Knuckles, Amy and Sonic cornered by a G.U.N soldier.

"Hey, easy pal! We are not from here." Tails heard Sonic say.

Tails piloted the Tornado behind the three. "Sonic! Grab and Amy and climb on! I'll take us home." Tails called out while releasing a ladder.

Sonic ran to the ladder and grabbed on to it while holding onto Amy.

Amy smiled when she saw Tails flying the Tornado."Tails!" Amy called.

"Amy!" The young fox cheered back. "We'll talk later. We must head back home. Cream and Chuck are probably worried about his." Tails said.

Knuckles jumped on the ladder, scaring Tails. Tails yelped and looked down and saw Knuckles.

"Hey, Tails." Knuckles greeted.

"Knuckles!" Tails greeted back. "Are you heading back with us?"

"Nah, I think I may explore this planet for a bit." Knuckles responded.

Tails nodded as Knuckles released the ladder and glided down.

Amy and Sonic shrugged and held onto the ladder as Tails piloted them back to the Thorndyke Mansion.

* * *

Everyone returned to the mansion after successfully beating Eggman to which Tails was happy about.

Sonic and Amy jumped from the plane while Tails engaged the landing gear.

Once they landed Tails helped Chris from the plane.

Cream and Chuck came in the room.

"Amy!" Cream cried as she ran to her best friend with Amy calling the young rabbit's name too.

The two embraced each other. Cream really missed Amy.

Tails watched on smiling until the young fox felt a pair of arms around him which made him yelp.

Tails looked up to see Sonic hugging him.

Feeling great relief, Tails hugged Sonic tightly, happy that everyone was okay.

After a minute, everyone separated.

Amy rubbed Cream on the head, making the rabbit giggle.

"How did mission go, Tails?" Chuck asked.

Tails gave a thumbs up. "Mission was a success." Tails announced.

"Tails saved us from the G.U.N soldiers," Sonic stated.

Chris nodded. "Tails did save Sonic and his friend. He is like a superhero." Chris said.

Chuck smiled at the young fox's brave rescue, very impressed. "Nice work Tails." Chuck cheered.

Tails laughed and blushed bright red. "It was no big deal, Chuck." Tails said.

Chris smiled and pats Tails on the back. "No big deal? You were amazing!" Chris praised.

Tails smiled and turned away, giggling in praise. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

"What is your name?" Chris asked as he went over to Amy.

Amy smiled. "My name is Amy Rose and am Sonic's girlfriend." Amy introduced with a bow.

"**NO**! We are just friends." Sonic shouted before speaking calmly.

Tails winced and held his arm from the pain. His arm had second-degree burns. "**OW**!" he yelped.

"You okay Tails?" Amy asked, noticing the fox's discomfort.

Tails removed his hand from his arm and Amy noticed the bad burn on Tails' arm.

Amy gasped at the sight, Laying her hand on Tails arm. "Tails, What happened? How did you do this?" Amy asked.

Chris saw this and looked at Amy. Chris gasped in worry when saw the burn on Tails' arm. "Tails, You're hurt." Chris noticed as he walked over to the two, gently held Tails' arm and examined it.

Tails looked at his arm and widen his eyes. Tails figured out that due to Missile Wrist's explosion being so large, it must've gotten him.

Sonic saw the burn on Tails' arm and became worried. "Tails, What happened?" Sonic demanded.

"I guess when Missile Wrist exploded, I guess the fire got me and burnt my arm." Tails explained.

Sonic sighed. "Okay, Tails. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Just please be careful next time, alright buddy." Sonic softly requested.

Tails nodded. "Okay Sonic." Tails nodded. "Sorry for worrying you." Tails apologised.

"It's okay Tails. I really care about you buddy. You mean so much to me." Sonic admitted.

Tails smiled. "You mean so much to me too Sonic." Tails said.

While this was occurring, Chuck had run the hose and got his first aid kit.

Chuck leads Tails to the backyard and cooled the burn with the hose, Chuck was surprised that Tails did not flinch once.

After 10 minutes, The burn had cooled enough for Chuck wrap a bandage around Tails' arm.

"There we go Tails," Chuck said.

Amy gave Tails a hug. "Hey, Tails. I missed you." Amy told.

Tails smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too Amy. So were you with Knuckles the whole time?" Tails asked.

"Yes, and I will tell you that he was driving me mad," Amy told.

Tails nodded. "Yeah." Tails agreed while laughing.

Sonic gave his best friend a brotherly hug.

"You saved us, Tails. I'm so proud of you buddy." Sonic told the young fox happily.

Tails blushed in embarrassment and self-confidence. "Thank you Sonic." Tails thanked, before hugging his brother back.

Sonic gave Tails his signature thumbs up and wink. "No problem bro," Sonic replied.

Chris and Chuck widen their eyes. Are Sonic and Tails brothers. They didn't know about this.

"Are you two brothers?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, they are," Amy nodded. "Would you like to tell them Tails?" Amy asked

Tails nodded nervously, scuffing his foot. "Yeah. Sonic found me and took me in. After a few weeks, Sonic really enjoyed my company and loved me so he adopted me as his younger brother. We are brothers by our unbreakable bond." Tails explained. "I'll tell you when I met Sonic one day but... I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

Chris smiled and agreed. If Tails didn't want to talk about it, it was alright. "It's okay, Tails. You don't have to tell us if you don't want too." Chris told the young fox, sensing his troubled expression.

Tails smiled and nodded. "Okay, Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

Amy looked sympathetic for Tails as she knew why Tails didn't want to talk about his extremely tragic and traumatizing past.

Sonic gently ruffled Tails' hair.

Tails giggled and swiped Sonic's hand from him. "Stop it Sonic." Tails retorted, laughing.

Sonic listened. "Sorry about that buddy, just trying to make you happy," Sonic told.

Tails smiled at this.

Chuck smiled but then looked at the Mobians. "We need to be very careful. Two of Chris' guardians don't know about you guys yet, so you have to not let them see you, alright." Chuck explained.

Tails, Amy, Cream and Sonic. "Got it!" the four exclaimed.

Chris, Amy, Sonic and Cream chatted with each other. They were glad they had each other. Friends always count on each other and friends always have each other's backs.

Chris was lucky to have friends like Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. Chris will tell his friends about his childhood soon. What Chris didn't know is that Tails experienced the same feeling when the kit was very young, but he will find out soon...

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 2 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_I think this episode was the best chapter I ever wrote, like Tails, I have experienced bullying before. I introduced Eggman in one of my stories for the very first time._

_When Eggman yells "I hate that hedgehog. that is a reference to the end of every episode from Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog._

_Next chapter will be a new episode that I made up when Chris gets to know his new best friends._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will see you in the next chapter._

_See you then. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi Guys. I am back, I was originally going to write Missing Home in this chapter but I wanted to write a new episode about Chris getting to know his Mobian Friends and then write Missing Home in chapter 4. So each chapter will be from each episode in the series while some moments from the show and some scenes that I made up like this chapter._

_This chapter will contain Sonic and Tails moments, Amy and Cream moments and friendship around Sonic, Tails, Chris and Chuck._

_I know how much Tails misses home. In episodes 4, 6 and 18. So in this fanfic, I want to include it in._

_Tails will tell Chris, Ella, Mr Tanaka and Chuck about his past in chapter 18 and wanted Chris to comfort Tails._

_Also in chapter 18, Tails will cry for the very first time due to his tragic and emotional past being so difficult to explain. So just a fair warning for that chapter._

_...And, I felt like an announcer when I said that then... __Anyways enough of me embarrassing myself, Here is chapter 3 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other.**

It was a pleasant Sunday morning in Station Square. The sky was blue, the sun was bright and the birds were chirping happily. It had been a day since the battle with Eggman. Chris wanted to get to know his friends much better.

In the Thorndyke Mansion, Amy, Cream and Chris were chatting with Chuck. Tails was still asleep as he been awake thinking how they were going to get back. Tails missed home really badly.

Sonic came in the attic where Chris, Tails, who was still asleep, Amy, Cream and Chuck were gathered.

Sonic looked amused. He knew Tails was exhausted. "Is Tails still asleep?" Sonic asked.

Chris nodded. "Tails is still asleep. He must be missing home really bad." Chris guessed.

Sonic agreed, "Poor Tails. He is not used being on another planet before." Sonic told.

Tails began to slowly stir awake by now, Everyone turned to see Tails waking up. Tails then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep from his eyes.

Tails then moved the covers and looked at everyone. Tails smiled at his friends who smiled back. Tails got out of the bed, made the bed before sitting next to Chris.

Chris smiled at Tails and moved over a bit so the young fox can sit next to him. "Good morning Tails. Did you sleep okay last night?" Chris asked, gaining the young fox's attention.

Tails shook his head. "Not really. I was up a bit last night, trying to find out a way to get home." Tails admitted.

Chris felt bad for Tails and knew that he really misses home. Tails was confused and wanted to go back home soon. "Don't worry Tails. We will figure a way to get all of you home." Chris assured.

Tails smiled at the young boy's words. "Thank you, Chris, you're the best." Tails thanked.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Tails and you are welcome." Chris thanked.

Chuck knelt next to Tails and asked, "How is your arm? Is it healing well?" Chuck asked.

Tails looked confused but realised what Chuck was talking about. "Oh, It's healing well Chuck. I bet it will be better by tomorrow." Tails told.

Chuck smiled. "That is good Tails." Chuck smiled.

Chris smiled. "If it is alright with you guys, I want to get to know you guys," Chris told.

The Mobians looked at each other and nodded.

Tails smiled and nodded. "I'll go last if that is okay." Tails said, still a little shy.

Chris nodded, understanding why. "That is okay Tails," Chris said.

Amy smiled. "I'll go first, Chris," Amy explained. "My full name is Amelia Rose but I prefer Amy. I am 12 years old." Amy told. "I was born in a plant called Little planet."

"And what are your hobbies and dislikes Amy?" Chuck asked.

Amy smiled as she told Chuck and Chris the things she loved. "I like cooking, Cream, shopping, my hammer and pink but mostly, my hero Sonic," Amy said and winked at Sonic.

"My dislikes are Eggman, Sonic running away from me, bullies and many more," Amy said.

It was now Cream's turn to tell Chris and Chuck about her, "I am Cream, I am 6 years old, I was born in Mobuis and I live with my mother and Cheese." Cream told.

"And what are your dislikes, and hobbies?" Chuck asked.

"For my hobbies, I like cooking like Amy, Cheese, Amy and picking flowers." Cream said. "My dislikes are Emiemies, Danger, violence and my friends getting hurt." Cream hugged Amy and they both giggled. Chris and Chuck smiled at this.

It was now Sonic's turn about him. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I am 15 years old. I was born on Christmas Island." Sonic told the group.

"What are your likes and dislikes Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Well, I like running, My brother Tails." Tails grinned at this and Sonic winked back at Tails. "Adventure, Freedom and danger," Sonic explained.

Chris nodded. "What are your dislikes?" Chris asked.

"My dislikes areLosing, Deep water, when someone hurts or attacks my friends and Tears," Sonic told his dislikes.

It was Chuck's turn now to tell the Mobians about him. "My name is Charles Thorndyke but prefer Chuck I am 55 years old. I was born in Station Square." Chuck said. "I like inventing, my family and Baseball and my dislikes are my son Nelson losing his job."

Everyone giggled at this. It was now Chris' turn to tell the Mobians about him. "My name is Christopher Thorndyke but I like to be called Chris. I am 12 years old and I was born in Station Square." Chris told. "I like my friends, Animals and Hanging with my friends."

Chris looked sad. "But my dislikes are evil and being alone," Chris told.

Sonic gave Chris thumbs up. "No worries buddy, We'll never leave you, I promise," Sonic assured.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, We will always be your friends." Tails assured. "You can count on us."

Chris smiled and gave a returning thumbs up."Thanks, Sonic, thanks Tails." Chris thanked. He then turned to Tails. "Okay Tails. It's your turn."

It was now Tails' turn. But he was still nervous.

Chris could tell that Tails was still nervous about telling everyone about him as he is worried they would laugh. "It's okay to be nervous Tails. Just take your time, alright." Chris assured.

Tails slowly nodded and began speaking. "M-my name is Miles Prower, But I really prefer if I am called Tails as my real name sounds like a pun." Tails explained.

Chris agreed. "Tails sounds better. It really fits your personality." Chris complimented, making the young fox beamed in response.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Chris. I am 8 years old and was born in Mobius." Tails explained.

Chris smiled at the young fox. "And what are your hobbies and dislikes Tails? Remember, you don't have to rush." Chris told the young fox.

"My hobbies are planes, Sonic, flying, my friends, building and tinkering with machines, swimming, Adventures, mint candy and being with Sonic." Tails told.

Sonic ruffled Tails' hair. Sonic was so lucky that he had Tails in his life.

Chris smiled at this brotherly moment but knew that Tails had to tell his dislikes now and hoped he will be okay telling them.

"My dislikes are bullies, anyone who says mean things to me, having to fight one of my dear friends, thunder, ghosts, being picked on and getting separated from Sonic. " Tails said, looking very sad, but didn't cry. He was just very worried and scared about being abandoned.

Tails really did not want to repeat his past but knew Sonic will not be doing that.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Tails. "Tails, Don't worry buddy. I will never abandon you, I promise." Sonic promised.

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic. "Thank you Sonic." Tails thanked.

Chris felt bad for Tails. He and Tails had similar dislikes.

Chris smiled that he now knew what his friends like and dislikes so if they are in a situation that spikes their fears, he could help them out and if they like something, he will get it for them.

"Well, you guys. Now I have gotten to know you guys, we can be best friends. And if any of you need help or you need comfort, don't be shy to ask." Chris told.

The Mobians nodded in response. Tails and Sonic was Chris' protectors and would do their best to protect him.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Chris. We'll always be your friend." Tails assured. "And no matter what, we'll always protect you."

Chris smiled and hugged Tails. Tails returned the hug. Sonic joined into the group hug, next to him, Amy, Chuck and Cream formed their own group hug, happy that they were all good friends. Tails' shyness was still there but now, he is getting more braver.

Everyone then huddled together and into a much bigger group hug, happy they had each other.

"Chao! Chao!" Cream cheered, holding up a camera. Wanting to take a group photo so they could remember this moment.

Everybody turned around and saw the little Chao holding a camera. They knew what Cheese was doing.

Everyone got into position for a friend group photo. The Mobians were in the front as they were smaller than Chris and Chuck. Chuck stood near Amy and Cream. Chris stood behind Tails and Sonic with both hands on their shoulders.

They held their positions and Cheese took the photo. Once the flash ended, everyone cheered as a new friendship is born. Humans or Animals, they are still very great and best friends...

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Wow, This chapter took a little bit of writer's block to complete but it was worth it._

_I decided to do chapters that focus on different characters. In chapter 5, I will write the scene where Knuckles and Sonic fight so I will be looking forward to that._

_This story will be my main project now and I won't upload one-shots as much as I did before but I need to focus on this story as it is now my favourite._

_Next chapter may take a bit time to write._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will fly by the next chapter._

_Bye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	4. Missing Home

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 4: Missing Home.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi SuperTailsFan0812 here. Chapter 4 is here._

_Now before I start, I want to point out a few things about this story and what may happen.._

_First of all. _I've been starting to write chapters 11, 12, 13, 17 and 18. I've finished chapter 12 and 13 and I am starting plans for chapters 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 14, 15 and 16.

Secondly, I might consider having a little break around chapter 20.

Thirdly, This may be short. I had trouble thinking about how to write this chapter. But I did try my best.

This chapter will mainly contain Chris and Tails moments. They will talk to each other about their favourite places.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.

I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missing Home.**

Tails was sitting by himself at the attics chair, feeling quite down. Tails was starting to really miss home badly now. Chris and Chuck noticed that their friend is acting very down and wondered if they did something to make him like this.

Around 5:00, Tails was awake, thinking about how to get back home.

Tails was still working like crazy to try and figure out a way they could get home. Tails just wanted to feel the rush on Greenhill Zone, visit the Chao garden and hang out back in his own workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Tails missed all his friends, who didn't get sent here. He just wanted to be back home.

Chris went to the attic and saw Tails sitting on the chair.

Chris slowly walked over to the fox and felt bad when he was looking very sad.

Chris knelt down on one knee and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. We will find a way to get you home in no time. I know we can do it." Chris soothed. Chris was so determined to get the Mobians home where they belong.

Tails yelped in fright, which startled Chris. "OH! S-sorry Tails. I didn't mean to scare you." Chris apologized.

Tails shook his head. "No, no. That is okay Chris. You just caught me off guard, that's all." Tails told.

Chris really wanted to know what Mobius was like, but he did not want to make Tails cry. "Hey Tails, I don't want to upset you, but, what is your home planet like?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled. Tails wanted to tell Chris about his home planet. "It is beautiful. When you get the chance, maybe you should visit. You'll love it." Tails said. "It has SO many zones and places that are very dear to me."

Tails looked down at the thought of never returning home ever again. He was so confused when he got transport to earth.

"What are your favourite places to be in Mobuis, Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled and began thinking. "Well, my favourite places are Flicky Islands." Tails said.

"Are Flicklys the Mobian versions of birds?" Chris asked, wanting to know about Flickys.

Tails nodded, "Yeah, Flickys are like birds but from our world, and the reason why I like Flicky Islands is that it is such a beautiful island, the birds are very nice and it is just very pretty." Tails explained.

"Station Square." Tails said. Tails realised that planet Earth had a Station Square too as well as Mobius.

Tails smiled and continued. "Anyways, I really like Central City which is a big and beautiful city but my favourite is the Mystic Ruins." Tails told.

Chris smiled at this. "And why is the Mystic Ruins your favourite place to be Tails?" Chris asked, wanting to hear more.

Tails smiled sadly. "The Mystic Ruins is the place I live in. The place where Sonic took me in and is the place where I build my inventions and the place I call home." Tails explained.

Chris smiled sadly too. He felt very bad for Tails. It's quite sad and difficult to be away from home. But when you are extremely young like Tails, it can be challenging to adjust to another place or planet.

Tails looked up at Chris with sad eyes. "Chris, will I ever see my home planet again?" Tails asked, sadly. "I'm so worried that I may never see my home ever again."

Chris nodded and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder as he had a very good idea. "Tails, I am sure that we can get you guys home. All we need to do is to cause Chaos Control so it can reverse the time warp and you can all return to Mobius." Chris assured.

Tails smiled at Chris' reassurance and beamed, feeling happier now he moved over to the beanbags and sat down. "Thank you, Chris. That is a good idea. you are a genius." Tails complemented.

Chris smiled and sat next to Tails on the yellow beanbag. No one called him a genius before and it made feel very good inside his heart.

"You're welcome. Anyway, what are your favourite places to be on earth?" Tails asked smiling at the human boy, who gave the young fox a return smile..

Chris Thought for a few seconds and then smiled. "Well, there is Sliver Valley, where we can have picnics or have a swim, I also love the Emerald Coast as we have our own resort and Villa there too," Chris explained.

Tails smiled, "We have an Emerald Coast back on Mobius and it is near the Station Square Hotel." Tails said, smiling. Chris smiled back at Tails.

"I also love Station Square and my home," Chris said.

Tails smiled, "Those places sound very fun. Could we go to them?" Tails asked.

"Of course Tails. You have already been to one of the places. It's right here." Chris confirmed and said.

Tails began laughing as he realised that, making Chris smile, glad that his joke made Tails laugh. "Oh Yeah!" He giggled.

Chris joined in too, Tails and Chris were laughing for nearly a minute, Tails was finally cheered up now.

Tails smiled and looked up at Chris. "Hey, Chris?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled and looked down at the young fox. "Yeah Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails grinned at Chris, happy that he had Chris as a friend. Tails has not befriended a human before but it was the best thing that has happened... Well, besides meeting Sonic which was number one. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you and Chuck. So no one had been so nice to me expect Sonic, you and Chuck." Tails responded.

Chris felt his heart warm up by this comment and by Tails' kindness. "Thank you Tails. I'm so glad to have a friend like you too." Chris told Tails with a smile.

Tails blushed bright red and he shut his eyes and grinned. "Thank you, Chris. You are making me blush." Tails told.

Chris smiled at this. "Sorry about Tails. I didn't mean to make you blush." Chris apologized, feeling bad.

Tails shook his head, smiling "Nah that is okay Chris. Thank you you so much for cheering me up Chris." Tails thanked. "I was just still not used to not being home."

Chris smiled and placed his arm around Tails. "No worries Tails. remember, if you ever need help, please don't be shy to ask." Chris told the young fox.

Tails smiled and the two began chatting with each other about their own planets. Tails was glad to have met Chris...

Friends don't have to be by species or gender, you know you have friends when they support you, help you out in a time of need, be there when are down or even lend a shoulder to cry on. The best thing about friends, is that they will never ever give up you. Friends are very special and they are there for you. Just remember that you always have friends no matter who you are...

**Chapter End**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 4, I know this chapter was quite a short chapter but I had quite a hard time thinking of how to write this chapter._

_But I thought this chapter was very well-written._

_This chapter was one of my favourite episodes._

_I managed to get to 1,445 words in this chapter._

_Next chapter will be released soon._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 5._

_Bye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	5. Sonic VS Knuckles, FIGHT!

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 5: Sonic VS Knuckles, FIGHT!**

_**Authors Note:** Hello guys. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in, chapter 5 is here._

_This is the first chapter I am focusing on different characters instead of Tails. Even though Tails is my favourite character, I want to write about all the characters besides Tails. Don't worry, I will have plenty of Tails chapters in this story._

_In this chapter, there will be more Knuckles and Sonic scenes than Chris, Tails and Amy. Just to try something new but they will still be in the chapter just appearing right at the end of the chapter when Knuckles and Sonic save them._

_This may be a bit different from the original episode. First. Sonic didn't know why Knuckles was fighting him and I wanted Knuckles to forgive and help Sonic rescue his friends._

_Also, I wanted Sonic to arrive in time to help his friends as well._

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sonic VS Knuckles, FIGHT!**

Sonic ran towards to Sliver Valley after he received a message from Bokkun, Eggman's robot messager, to meet Knuckles there. What Sonic didn't know that Knuckles is here to take him down. Knuckles was tricked by Eggman once again. Sonic arrived at Sliver Valley and saw Knuckles standing there with a frown on his face.

Knuckles looked at the blue hedgehog with distaste. "Hey, Sonic. Took you long enough." Knuckles said in an unusually dangerous tone.

Sonic was puzzled at what the heck was going on.

"I've been waiting here for you." Knuckles maintained his dangerous tone.

"Knuckles. What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "I AM the good guy."

"Nice try Sonic. You can not trick me this time after the last time. Now give me the emeralds." Knuckles commanded.

"No way. We need them to get back home." Sonic refused.

"Okay, wise guy huh." Knuckles said before charging at Sonic with his fist out, ready to punch the hedgehog.

Sonic yelped and dodged the punch. "**Whoa**! Chill out with that Knux. I have not done anything wrong, i swear. I want to go back home as much as you do." Sonic tried to convince.

"Nice try Sonic." Knuckles retorted. "But there is no way you will trick me this time!"

Sonic dodged another punch and then delivered a punch toward Knuckles who easily blocked it.

"Okay, you want a challenge, you got a challenge!" Sonic called playfully.

Knuckles and Sonic got in a battle stance and held their fists up..

Sonic and Knuckles both charged at each other, they kicked, punched and spin dashed at each other, No one letting down their guards at any cost, not giving up or holding back. Every time they landed a punch or kick, the other would do the same.

Knuckles used his fists while Sonic used his speed.

This continued for a bit before Sonic decided enough was enough. "Knuckles! Stop this. We all want to go back home too!" Sonic pleaded.

Knuckles just growled. "You are going to pay for taking the Emeralds!" Knuckles threated, throwing a punch, to which Sonic dodged.

Sonic sighed and then said softly, "Knuckles listen to me. I'm not letting you get away from this? Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked, dodging another sharp punch from Knuckles.

Knuckles growled. "Eggman told me that he has given up his evil ways and wants to give up being a villain." Knuckles told the blue hedgehog. "AND no one is going to stop me from doing what's right." Knuckles gave another punch but it hits Sonic right in the cheek

**"OW**! **KNUCKLES**! Chill out with that already! Eggman has trickled you. I'm not the bad guy, I promise you." Sonic spoke calmly at the angry echidna.

Knuckles looked unconvinced. "How do you know that Sonic?" Knuckles urged.

Sonic smiled and began explaining. "Eggman had just made up that he is giving up his evil ways. He told you that so he can get all the Chaos Emeralds to take over the world. Just trust me. If I would be lying, I would act nervous but I am serious. Eggman has tricked you."

Knuckles was in shock. Had he been tricked once again by Eggman "What is this Sonic? Eggman swore to me that all he wanted was to live in peace." Knuckles tried to say in disbelief. "Are you sure he is lying?"

Sonic nodded, stepping closer to Knuckles. "Yes. I promise that I am not l lying here. Eggman IS the lier here." Sonic explained.

Knuckles calm down and sighed, feeling foolish to trust Eggman. "I'm sorry Sonic. I won't ever get fooled by him ever again. When we find Eggman, he is going to pay for tricking me." Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled and gave Knuckles a thumbs up. "That is okay Knux. So, are we friends again?" Sonic asked, holding out a hand towards Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled. "Friends." Knuckles said, shaking Sonic's hand.

They suddenly heard an explosion coming from behind them which startled them.

Their hero instincts clicked in and ran as fast as they could to the explosion site and saw one of Eggman's robots. What they saw inside, or WHO made their hearts quicken from normal to fast.

"TAILS! CHRIS! AMY!" Sonic cried out in worry, running towards the machine, faster than a speeding penguin.

Knuckles ran after Sonic to help get Chris, Tails and Amy out of Eggman's bot.

"Tails!" Sonic called. "Chris! Amy!"

Tails opened his eyes and cheered in glee when he saw his hero. "Sonic!" He cried.

Sonic smiled and held out a hand to which Amy grabbed first and Sonic helped her out of the Eggman bot. Chris came out next.

"Chris, you alright?" Sonic asked, concerned.

Chris smiled and nodded, "I'm alright Sonic. But I'm not sure about Tails though, he looked very shaken up." Chris responded.

They both turned to Tails, who looked quite shaken up and dazed.

Tails looked up at Chris and Sonic with relief. Chris and Sonic then leaned toward Tails and helped him out of the machine.

"You okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled and nodded, "I think so Sonic. That explosion really shook me up a little." Tails responded.

Chris gave Tails a pat on the back.

Just then, Eggman's robot, Pumpty, stood on its feet, ready to attack.

Sonic and Knuckles locked eyes and nodded.

Amy and Tails looked at their expressions and knew that Knuckles no longer belives Eggman.

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy defeated Eggman, and his jail robot and saved the day. They all went home feeling proud and relieved.

Friends don't fight. If they do, they are quick to forgive each other and would be friends still no matter what...

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** WOW! first things first, That was intense. I really wanted to have the Sonic 3 reference when Eggman tricks Knuckles for the first time before he met Sonic and Tails. That was for the whole chapter._

_There was another reference when I said the sentence. '_ running towards the machine, faster than a speeding penguin.' That is a reference from that very mission in Super Mario Galaxy.

_Secondly, This was one of the best chapters I wrote. but only it has all the characters. I felt like I made the fighting scene a little more intense._

_Also, another change is that I wanted all the characters, besides Chris as he doesn't know how to fight, use teamwork to defeat Pumpty._

_Sorry if this was a short chapter._

_Anyways. Chapter 6 will be a Chris chapter when he has school. I will write the entire day at school._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter._

_Goodbye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	6. School Day

**Sonic X One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 6: School Day**

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys. SuperTailsFan0812 signing in._

_This is the 6th chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This chapter will be mainly around Chris, Frances, Danny and Helen and at their school._

_This chapter will be a day after the original episode so this chapter will have Mr Stewart back as their teacher._

_The Mobians may appear at the end of the chapter but we'll see._

_I don't know but recently, I've had a lot of nosebleeds, like every day for the last few days._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you in the end chapter authors notes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 6: School Day**

Chris, Danny, Frances and Helen were sitting at their table, waiting for Mr Stewart to arrive. It had been a day since Sonic had defeated the robot teacher. Chris missed having Mr Stewart as his teacher as much as the other students did, Mr Stewart was Chris' favourite teacher.

Frances looked at Chris and noticed his look of hope and nervousness. "Hey, Chris. What's wrong? You look really nervous." Frances asked.

Chris smiled at Frances. "No, I'm okay Frances. I just really hope Mr Stewart will be coming back today." Chris told. "I missed having him."

Helen smiled as well. "Me too Chris. Mr Stewart will always be the best teacher." She said,

The door opened as everyone gasps in anticipation and hope, hoping that the person on the other side of the classroom is Mr Stewart.

In stepped a very familiar-looking man, who wore a dark blue jacket, blue shirt, silver pants. Everyone could not believe it, their teacher was back and ready to learn with his favourite class.

Every student became excited. "**MR STEWART**!" All the kids, including Chris, Danny, Frances and Helen cried in glee.

Mr Stewart was surprised by the greeting but smiled as he knew all the kids missed him. Mr Stewart sat at the teacher's desk and began to call out the roll. Mr Stewart called each students names, who replied by a 'Here', 'Yes' or yeah.

Once Mr Stewart had finished marking the roll, he spoke. "Alright, kids. the first thing we are going to do is... drawing." Mr Stewart said. All the students cheered loudly.

The students got out some paper and began to draw their desired draws. Some students did stars, cats, cars and all sorts of drawings. Chris, however, drew a well-drawn picture of him and Mr Stewart as a welcome back present. Chris had already completed the picture.

Mr Stewart went to each table to check to see how the students' drawings. One drawing caught his eyes through and it was Chris'. Mr Stewart was impressed and walked over to Chris. "That is an impressing picture, Chris." Mr Stewart said.

Chris smiled and gave his teacher the picture."This picture is for you Mr Stewart," Chris told.

"But why?" Mr Stewart asked.

Chris smiled. "Well, I missed you yesterday Mr Stewart. we all missed so much. You are the best teacher I've ever had." Chris complimented.

"My. Thank you, Chris." Mr Stewart thanked, grateful that one of his students had done this.

After everyone had finished their drawings, it was time for some math.

The students studied hard to complete all their work. Chris had once again finished first.

Everyone had finished their math work.

The bell rang, and that meant it was Recess Time.

The kids cheered and ran out of the room to have their food.

Chris, Frances, Danny and Helen stayed in their group. After they finished some food, they went to play.

In 30 minutes. it was time to go back inside for the next lesson.

The next lesson was science, Chris knew that Tails may love this.

The students did an experiment, The experiment involved the students making their Model planes.

Chris had planned to make his for Tails as he knew that Tails loves planes.

"I'm going to give my model to Tails. I know that Tails is going to love this," Chris whispered. "He loves planes."

Danny, Helen and Frances didn't know who Tails was and wanted to know who Tails is.

"Hey, Chris? Who is Tails?" Helen asked.

Chris looked nervous before telling his friends the truth. "We've had some visitors come to earth and they are not like us. They are from the planet Mobius and they are living with me until we can find a way to get them home. One of the visitors is named Tails. He is an 8-year-old fox." Chris explained.

Danny smiled at this. "Can we meet him and his friends one time?" Danny asked.

Chris smiled. "Yeah. they just need time to adjust being here. Tails is feeling homesick still. If you do meet my friends, I'm just warning you that Tails may get very shy. He isn't used to meeting new people so please go slow with Tails." Chris explained.

Danny looked worried and nodded. "We will go slow with Tails," Danny promised.

Chris smiled at this and continued to work on his plane.

Chris had completed the whole plane in ten minutes as did the other students.

Chris had painted the yellow and blue and even wrote Tails' name in orange. Chris puts Tails' logo on the plane too as a last-minute detail.

The students placed the planes in the sun for the paint to dry up.

Once everyone had finished, it was time for Sport.

Mr Stewart smiled. "Today we are going to play soccer." Mr Stewart said.

Everyone cheered, they were excited to play soccer.

Everyone was in two teams. Chris and Helen in One team and Danny and Frances were in the other team.

The two teams passed, shot and dribbled the ball towards the goal, they were having a very fun day. Today is their most favourite day at school.

They shot 5 goals each and the team who got the most was Chris's and Helen's team so they won the match.

It was now time for lunch but this time it was longer than Recess.

Everyone ate and then went out to play.

After lunch, it was the final lesson which was spelling.

The students did very well at spelling. They spelt the words correctly.

It was home time now. The students said their goodbyes to Mr Stewart before leaving to go to the lockers and grab some stuff before they headed home.

Chris was picked up by Mr Tanaka, who was waiting in the car.

Once they got home, Chris came inside and placed his bag near the door. Chris then got out the model plane. Chris could not wait to give it to Tails.

Chris ran up into the garage and up the attic, there he saw the Mobians eating lunch.

"Hi, guys. I'm home." Chris greeted.

Amy smiled. "Hi, Chris. Did Mr Stewart return?" Amy asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes. He did return." Chris nodded.

Cream smiled. "What did you do today Mr Chris?" Cream asked,

Chris smiled. "I did drawing first, then math. After Recess, we did science and then sport and finally spelling." Chris explained.

Tails' ears perked up and smiled. "Hi, Chris. How did school go today?" Tails asked.

"It went really well Tails," Chris replied. "During our science lesson, I made something and I would like you to have it, Tails," Chris told, showing his friends the model plane. Chris approached Tails then knelt on one knee, holding the plane for Tails to take.

Tails looked surprised. "Do you really want to give your model plane to me Chris?" Tails asked with uncertainty. "I mean I do love machines, but. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

Chris placed one hand on Tails' shoulder and smiled at Tails. "Tails, since you really love machines, I thought it would suit you and you are one of my best friends. And also friends do give each other gifts." Chris gently told.

Tails smiled as tears of extreme joy welled up in his eyes. He had never gotten a gift from a human before and it really warmed his heart to see that he had friends that really care about him. "T-Thank you so much, Chris." Tails thanked and gently took the model plane.

Tails then placed it on the table and then gave Chris a friendly hug to say thank you, tears welled up again but he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Chris smiled and returned the embrace, happy that Tails loved the model plane. "You are very welcome Tails. I'll always be by your side and if you are upset, you can always ask for help." Chris spoke.

Tails smiled as the two hugged. Everyone watched on.

Friends love to be there for others, not only that, they always make gifts for them.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Hi guys, Hello again. This was a favourite to write. This chapter made me nostalgic as I finished college last year and I miss school so much._

_There are only around 4 changes I made, One is how the lessons were taken. In high school and college, I had two lessons before lunch and recess and wanted to write it like._

_Secondly, Tails is the kid who loves planes so I wanted Chris to make his model plane for Tails, as Chris is more interested in animals then technology so I thought it would fit perfectly._

_Thirdly, I wanted the kids to be happy when Mr Stewart returns, mostly Chris and wanted Chris to give the drawing he made to him as a welcome back gift._

_And finally, I wanted to Chris to tell the Mobians about his day and there I wanted Chris to give Tails the plane._

_Also, The title School Day is a Simpsons song so there isa reference. _

_Anyways. Next chapter is 7 and it may not be as long as my other chapters. I'm not a big Cream the Rabbit fan._

_See you later for now, Bye._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	7. Friends Once Again

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 7: Friends Once Again.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello again. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_Now, this may be my shortest chapter. I'm not saying I don't like this episode. I'm just not a big Cream fan at all._

_I wanted Cream to make flower crowns for Tails, Amy, Sonic, Chuck, Ella and even mister Tanaka._

_This chapter will be the first Cream chapter I wrote._

_Anyways, enough of me talking onwards._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friends Once Again.**

Cream was sitting alone, feeling quite sad. She felt guilty about yelling at Chris. Chris didn't deserve to get yelled out so she decided to make things alright again.

Cream decided to go and apologised to Chris. She must give him something.

But with what? Something that Chris would appreciate and something he would like. A flower crown.

Cream went to get some flowers and some string so she could attach the flowers on.

Once Cream had gotten everything, she got to work making a special flower crown for Chris.

Cream carefully threaded each flower on the string.

When Cream was done threading the flowers, she tied the two ends of the strings and the flower crown was ready.

With happiness bubbling in her, Cream decided to make flower crowns for the rest.

Cream did the same process around 6 more times and now there were 7 flowers crowns.

Smiling, Cream carefully picked them and began skipping.

The first person that Cream saw was Tails. He saw her and smiled.

"Hiya Cream. You okay now?" Tails asked, concerned.

Cream nodded. "I felt guilty when I yelled at Chris so I made him a flower crown. I decided I would make one for everyone so, here Tails." Cream said as she placed the crown on Tails' head and passed another one to the young fox. "Could you go and give this to Chuck for me please."

Tails smiled. "Thank you Cream, He thanked and nodded.

Tails went to find Chuck and give him the flower crown.

Cream found and gave everyone their flower crowns.

The last people were Sonic, Chris and Ella. Chris was in his room from what she heard from Amy.

Cream began humming as she skipped in Chris' room, She saw Sonic with him.

"Chris. I made this flower crown especially for you." Cream said.

Chris came over to her and knelt down. Cream placed the Crown on his head and she did the same with Sonic.

Cream went to find Ella.

Chris smiled at Sonic. "Nice job buddy. This flower crown shows that Cream really likes you and trusts you." Sonic said.

Chris smiled and He and Sonic came downstairs.

Chris walked to Cream and smiled at her.

Chris looked guilty. "Cream, I am sorry at what I said. I knew it was wrong for me to say. I hope you can forgive me." Chris apologized.

Cream smiled. "I forgive you Chris, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Cream said.

Chris smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?" He asked.

Cream nodded and shook Chris' hand. "Friends." She said.

Everyone cheered in joy.

Cream hugged Chris to which Cream hugged back.

Friends will always be friends if they fall out with each other.

**Chapter End**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** This concludes chapter 7. This chapter went well._

_I felt like, even though I am not a big fan of Cream, that I wrote it kinda well._

_I wanted to have Cream to make everyone a flower crown so they don't feel left out._

_Anyways. Chapter 8 will be quite an X-treme ride._

_I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you in chapter 8. Goodbye for now_

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	8. The X-Tornado Is Born

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 8: The X-Tornado Is Born.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi Everyone. SuperTailsFa0812 Checking in for another chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_This chapter is a personal favourite of mine. Along with 12, 13 and 18._

_This chapter was a favourite to write._

_I wanted to add Tails feeling upset when the Tornado lost from the Eggman battle._

_And I wanted Tails to announce that he has an idea of how to beat Eggman._

_Anyways I don't want to give too much away. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The X-Tornado Is Born.**

Tails was sitting in the attic, trying to find out what were they going to do about regarding how to beat Eggman.

Around an hour ago, Eggman caused a power outage from all the satellites with a vacuum robot so Sonic and Tails flew into the Tornado to try and stop him. But unfortunately, they didn't succeed.

This left Tails to retreat to home and he became very disappointed and ashamed. Sonic tried to cheer him up but it didn't work so Tails decided to go to the attic, trying to find out another way how to beat Eggman.

Tails was still upset about their failed attempt to beat Eggman. If only they had a bigger and stronger plane and two faster engines. What If they- WAIT! THAT'S IT! They could make a jet. That way, it can be more powerful and tougher than the Tornado.

Tails cheered loudly in joy as he finally knew what to do. Tails was so excited that he ran down to the garage to Chris and Chuck who was with Sonic, talking what was wrong during the battle.

Sonic looked startled, surprised when Tails ran to him. "Buddy, what happened?" Sonic asked.

Tails stopped by Chris, Sonic and Chuck, catching his breath before he jumped up and down. "Guys! Guys! I've got an idea for a new plan!" Tails shouted in glee.

Chris chuckled. "Okay, okay. Calm down Tails. What is this idea?" Chris asked.

Tails took a few deep breaths to settle down. He was so excited. Tails was ready to burst in excitement for this idea.

"Okay, I was so upset about losing to Eggman, I was thinking that maybe Chuck and I could build a fighter jet. That way it will be faster and stronger than the Tornado." Tails explained.

Chuck was surprised by this offer but was happy to be able to work with Tails.

Chris was so impressed right now. "Wait you can build a whole plane by scratch Tails?" Chris asked, quite shocked at this.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, due to my love of machines, and my high top IQ. I know how to build planes from scratch." Tails nodded.

Chris smiled. "Tails. That is amazing. I'm so impressed right now." Chris praised.

Tails blushed. "Thank you, Chris. Chuck, could you come and give me a hand and help me build the jet please?" Tails thanked then requested.

Chuck nodded. "Sure thing Tails. It will be a pleasure to work with such a young, but yet smart and incredible engineer." Chuck said.

Tails blushed at this. "Thanks, Chuck, now let's get to work." Tails announced and they began to get ready and get all the stuff they needed.

Chuck got the materials for the plane while Tails got his toolbox. With no time to lose, Chuck and Tails began building the plane. They worked really hard.

Chuck helped to build most of the plane and helped Tails when things got too difficult, which Tails accepted.

Tails was doing the most work out of him and Chuck though. He was doing all the calculations of the wings, nose, body and engine of the jet. Tails was also putting the wires in place and modifying the engines to maximum capacity so they could travel high speeds. Maybe faster than the speed of light.

In around an hour, Tails and Chuck had gotten the main shape of the plane completely finished. Tails decided what colour he wanted for the plane, he wanted the nose yellow, body white and the boosters red.

Chuck had stopped around 9 as it was time for bed.

Tails continued working hard as he was so determined to get this plane done ready in time to beat Eggman. Tails was so tired but knew he had to get this plane done right away.

As Tails was doing the wiring, he didn't hear the elevator. Tails felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tails, do you need help?" Chris asked.

Tails turned around and saw Chris smiling at him. "I have an idea that can be installed in the plane," Chris told the young fox.

Tails looked interested to know. "What is the idea you have Chris?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled. "I was thinking you could add two seats in the back, that way 4 people could ride the X-Tornado," Chris revealed.

Tails' face went brighter with interest and Chris took it was a great idea.

"That is a great idea. I will put them in the back of the plane as the front cockpit is already complete." Tails said.

Chris and Tails worked on the back cockpit and sits. In around 10 more minutes it was complete. Tails and Chris makes a very good team.

Through the building, the two were talking about other ideas about this jet. Tails was thinking he should call the Jet, the X-Tornado or the X-Whirlwind just like his old plane that he build when he was just two years old. After they did some more work on the plane, Tails chose The X-Tornado as the name of the jet.

Tails smiled at Chris. "Thank you so much for helping Chris." Tails thanked.

"Hey, no worries Tails. I'm always here to help you." Chris replied, smiling.

Chris gave Tails a good night hug before leaving to go to bed.

Tails continued to work on the plane for about an hour until he had completed the whole plane.

Tails was exhausted and slowly turned the lab's lights off and stepped inside the elevator. Tails exited the elevator and headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tails was the first one awake as he was preparing to battle Eggman once again, but this time with his new plane.

Tails could tell someone was next to him and turned to see Chris standing there with a warm smile.

Chris smiled at the young fox. "Good morning Tails, did you get the plane done last night after I left?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded happily. "After you left to go to bed, I completed the plane in an hour and then I went to bed as I was so tired and I don't want to be tired when we face Eggman today." Tails told Chris.

Chris was about to say something when Sonic came running.

"Sonic!" They both cried in glee.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" Sonic asked.

Chris smiled. "I'm very good Sonic. Tails had something he wants to tell you." Chris replied.

Tails nodded. "I'm feeling great. I finished the plane. We can beat Eggman once and for all." Tails said happily.

"Tails, you are such an amazing kid, you know that?" Sonic said playfully.

Tails blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you Sonic." Tails thanked.

It was time to reveal the X-Tornado.

Everyone was gathered outside the garage. Tails was holding a remote.

Tails and Chris looked at each other. Tails and Chuck smiled and nodded.

Tails pressed the button and the floor began rising up, which made Tails jolt.

(Sounds better with Thorndyke Family. The Japanese version of the show)

Amy and Cream could already see the jet. They gasped in amazement.

The floor continued rising in like a slow and dynamic reveal.

The garage had stopped and now everyone could now see the plane.

Tails smiled as he gestured to the plane. "Guys. Let me introduce to you. THE X-TORNADO!" Tails announced in a professional tone.

Chris was shocked, Tails, who was only 8 years old, can build a plane, or jet this huge in a day.

"Tails, you have impressed me so many times. You are quite the inventor." Chris commented.

Tails blushed. "Thank you so much, Chris, not only that, but I am also a master mechanic." Tails said.

Chris smiled at this. Tails was such a very talented kid. He was full of surprises.

It was time to beat Eggman. Look out world, The X-Tornado is born...

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** Hello, I'm back._

_This chapter was one of my favourites._

_The reason why I said "Sounds better with Thorndyke Family, Japanese version of the show" is that it actually does sound better than the English music when they were revealing the X-Tornado._

_The things I wanted to add is when Chris helps Tails with the X-Tornado. __I also wanted Tails to press the button instead of Chuck._

_Next chapter is chapter 9 which I'm going to make a change and make it a fun chapter._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will check in chapter 9 which will break my previous chapter record._

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	9. A Day At The Beach

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 9: A Day At The Beach**

_**Authors Note:** Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 Signing in._

_Oh, thank goodness. I had a bit of a scare and thought all my views disappeared. I soon saw it was the end of November so the views changed to December stats._

_This story has the most chapters of all the stories I uploaded, The most chapters I ever wrote was 8 which was a record but now chapter 9 is here, I've beaten my record._

_This chapter is a day after Eggman attacked, the gang had a few more days at the villa._

_I wanted to add Tails and Chris moments when they talked about the differences of their own Emerald Coast._

_I hope you enjoy chapter 9, I'll see you at the end of the chapter authors note._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do_

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Day At The Beach **

It was 8:00. Everyone had woken up and got ready to go and play at the beach. They were still tired but were excited.

It had been a day since Eggman attacked and the gang was told they had a few days to spent here.

Tails was the first one ready, then Chris, Chuck, Mr Tanaka, Ella, Cream, Sonic and then Amy.

They then headed towards the beach. Tails nearly falls due to how fast he was running.

Tails decided to hang out with Chris and Sonic, while Amy, Cream and Ella will hang out together too. While Mr Tanaka and Chuck and watched them.

Amy, Cream and Ella were building sandcastles while Cheese was flying around.

Cream cheered as she made her first sandcastle. "This is so much fun, Amy." Cream cheered.

Amy agreed. "Same here Cream. I will have to thank the person who said that we could stay longer." She said.

The three giggled and continued building their sandcastles.

Chris looked at Tails and Sonic, who was relaxing on the beach, smiling. Tails was reading a book about creating and building machines. This made Chris smile as well. Chris is always happy when his friends are happy too. Chris is always there to be there and help his friends.

Tails sensed Chris' presence and looked up to see Chris.

Tails placed down the book and smiled at Chris. "Hey, Chris? Is there anything I can help you?" Tails asked.

"Hey Tails, Do you and Sonic would like to go for a swim with me?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled and nodded while standing up. "Yeah, I would love to go for a swim. Swimming is one of my favourite things, but Sonic, I'm not sure about Sonic though." Tails said but looked at Sonic with worry. "Can I tell Chris Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled and gently pats Tails on the back. "It's okay buddy, you can tell Chris. I'm not going to be mad at you." Sonic assured.

Tails turned back to Chris and spoke softly. "Sonic has Aquaphobia. That is why he can't swim. Only I knew about that when I first met him." Tails explained.

Chris now understood why Sonic couldn't swim when he saved him. "Ah okay." Chris nodded. "But what are you going to do Sonic?"

"I'll just go for a run," Sonic answered. "I will be back later, alright," Sonic told.

"Okay Sonic. We'll stay by the beach when you return." Tails said.

Sonic sped off, throwing sand everywhere, Tails and Chris quickly shut their eyes and turned around.

Chris and Tails began coughing after the sand went away.

Chris then gestured Tails to follow him and they both went into the water.

Tails shivered as the cold water hits his fur.

Chris noticed this. "It's okay Tails. You'll get used to the cold water." Chris assured.

Once they got deep enough, they began swimming.

After about 1 minute, Tails got used to the cold water. Tails was having a blast in the water.

Chris splashed Tails. Tails yelped loudly before splashing back at Chris. Chris and Tails continued splashing each other with water, they were laughing and having a very good time.

Tails was starting to get tired now. Chris decided they should have a break.

Chris swam over to Tails and helped him out of the water. "Tails, do you want to take a break for a bit?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded as he went to the shore with Chris guiding him. "Yes please." Tails answered.

Once Tails had has stepped on the sand, he began shaking to get rid of the water in his fur. Chris handed Tails a towel and the fox dried himself off.

Chris had something on his mind. He was wondering what was the Emerald Coast was like in Tails'' world. "Hey, Tails. There something I want to ask you." Chris told.

Tails looked confused. "What is it, Chris? Is there something on your mind?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled and nodded. "What is the Emerald Coast like in your world?" Chris asked.

Tails looked kinda sad and looked down at the ground, feeling homesick still. "Well, it is right near the Station Square Hotel and train Station. It has very beautiful water and it is quite a pretty beach." Tails explained.

Chris laid a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. I'm sure we can get you all home." Chris assured.

Tails smiled at the reassurance. "Thanks, Chris." Tails thanked.

The two played in the water for another 2 hours until they decided to stop now and decided to get lemonade and ice cream.

The others joined with them and had a scoop of ice cream.

Sonic came back and got an ice cream as well.

"Hi guys, How are you?" Sonic asked.

"GOOD!" They all cheered.

Everyone finished their ice creams and lemonade.

They then decided to play a game of volleyball. Tails, Chris, Sonic and Chuck were on one team while Amy, Cream, Mr Tanaka and Ella were in the other team.

The game started. The two teams used teamwork to hit the ball to the opposing team.

At the end of the match, Tails' Team had won the match,

"GG." Everyone told as they shook hands with each other.

After the game of volleyball, they all decided to have another swim in the water.

At the end of the day, they had a nice walk around the beach before they went to bed for the night. For the last couple of days, they did new and exciting things.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** I am back for the end of the chapter authors note._

_This episode was a fun episode to write._

_The scene I liked was when Chris and Tails were playing with each other._

_The next chapter is chapter 10 which I might release this week or next week._

_Also, GG means Good Game for short._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 10._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	10. It's Not Your Fault, It's My Fault

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 10: It's Not Your Fault, It's My Fault.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, Everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in for another chapter. This may be a bit different as I wanted Tails to take the blame from Chris after they lost the Chaos Emerald._

_This episode was the trickiest chapter I wrote. It gave me writer's block and made me very stressed out. First, I wanted to write a longer scene when Albert and Tails were talking, after that, I wanted to write the baseball game but I settled to write a new aftermath I made up after they lost the emerald._

_Thanks for all the support, This story is my most favourite story to write right now._

_Also, instead of uploading a chapter every day, I decided just to stick uploading a week as I did when I started. After I upload the chapter, i can have time writing and editing the next chapters._

_Just to warn everybody, there will be a mild violent and injury scene, right at the beginning of this chapter._

_I also have a Gala night tonight. Which is a sports award night._

_Anyways here chapter 10 and I will check-in by the end of the chapter author notes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 10: It's Not Your Fault, It's My Fault.**

Eggman had just stolen the Chaos Emerald without anyone looking. Eggman laughed and flew away from the area.

Tails yelped as he saw Eggman getting away so he ran up to Eggman.

"Stop right there Egghead!" Tails yelled as he leapt at the Egg mobile. But unfortunately, Eggman shot two powerful rays at the fox, which the first one hits his right arm and left knee. The power of the rays also knocked the fox away from the others a long way.

Tails screamed in agony and shut his eyes as he collapsed on the ground, landing on his tails which sprained them badly. Even though Tails was in pain, he didn't cry. He wanted to strong just like Sonic.

Everyone in the field and crowd gasped in shock. They didn't expect Eggman to do that.

"Tails!" Sonic cried in concern. He wanted to get Eggman and to pay for what the evil villain did to his best friend.

Chuck and Chris dashed over to Tails and examined the fox. Tails had two burns which were from the rays and his tails looked sprained.

"Grandpa, is Tails okay? How bad is he hurt?" Chris asked.

Chuck looked at everyone, who was now gathered around Tails. "Tails is badly hurt. He must be treated immediately." Chuck told.

Tails' eyes welled in tears. He didn't cry though.

A stretcher soon arrived at the scene and Chuck placed Tails on the stretcher and he rolled the stretcher into the medical room with everyone following.

Once they got there, Chuck laid Tails on the bed and began to treat his injuries.

Chuck gently cooled the burns and wrapped two bandages on Tails' left knee and right arm.

Chuck gently held Tails' tails to see what damage they took. Tails winced every time. Chuck had concluded that Tails had indeed sprained his tails. That meant that Tails could not fly for around a week until they can heal. Chris, Chuck and the other humans didn't know about it though.

Chuck wrapped Tails' tails in a soft bandage. Chuck concluded the best thing to do is to let Tails rest until he feels recovered enough to move around.

Chris took everyone out of the room while Sonic and Chuck kept their eyes on Tails.

* * *

In around an hour, Tails had woken up. He was confused.

Sonic took note of the young fox waking up and turned to Tails. "Hey, buddy." He greeted softly.

Tails still looked really dazed. "What happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled and gently grabbed Tails' hand. "You were shot by Eggman's rays after you tried to get the emerald back," Sonic explained.

Everyone else was startled when they heard Sonic's voice. "Hey, guys. Tails is awake." Sonic cried.

Everyone ran in the medical room and saw Tails awake.

Amy placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails? You okay?" Amy asked in concern.

Tails shook his head. "I'm still quite shaken up." Tails replied, voice shaky too.

Chris placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Take it easy Tails. You were hurt badly when Eggman shot the rays at you." Chris gently instructed.

Tails laid back on the bed and tried to relax.

Tails wanted to see if he could fly. "Hey guys, could you step back a bit, I want to see if I can still fly." Tails told.

Chris and Chuck were shocked as well.

"You can fly Tails?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if I can now. I'll have to try." Tails replied.

Tails tried to spin his tails, only to scream in pain. "**OWWWW**!" Tails shouted as he held his tails.

Chuck felt so much sympathy. "I'm sorry Tails but you have sprained your Tails. You won't be able to fly after around a week. You tails are injured badly." Chuck explained.

Tails was visibly upset by this. Tails had another thing on his mind. "Did we get the emerald?" Tails asked.

Chris felt bad. He knew Tails tried to get the emerald but he would be so upset. Chris decided to tell Tails. "I'm sorry Tails, but I'm afraid not," Chris said, feeling bad for Tails.

Tails' ears drooped and his tails were floppy too and Chris instantly came to Tails' side.

"Don't worry Tails, We'll get them back from Eggman," Chris assured.

Tails smiled a little but was still sad.

Chris felt so guilty that he felt like it was his fault. "I'm sorry Tails. This is all my fault." Chris apologized. "If I could've stopped Eggman, we would've gotten the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails jerked his head up and shook his head. Chris was blaming himself for this. Tails decided to take the blame as he was the one who brought everyone here. "Chris, no. It's not your fault, It's my fault." Tails sadly said.

Everyone looked at Tails in shock, not expecting the fox to say that. No one did.

"This is all my fault. I should've told you where I was going." Tails lectured, fighting not to cry.

"Tails.." Amy tried to speak but Tails continued.

"Also I was the one who revealed the emerald to Eggman as I found the Chaos Emerald here." Tails continued.

"Tails.." Cream tried to respond but Tails continued to explain.

"Now that I lost the emerald to Eggman, I've ruined our chances of getting another Emerald. I always mess up on everything." Tails accused himself.

"Tails.." Chris tried to comfort but Tails spoke before he could say something else.

"And I always mess up in general and I wish I can be better." Tails said before sighing. "Maybe I am just not worthy of being friends with you all." Tails looked down sadly.

Chris placed his hands on Tails' shoulders. "Tails. It's not your fault, you are worthy of being our friends. Please don't say that. You are special, kind, gentle, smart, intelligent and also you are one of my dear friends. You are one of a kind kid and I really enjoy your company." Chris comforted.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Chris is correct, buddy. You are a special friend to all of us and we'll always love your personality." Sonic said.

Tears were already welling up in Tails' eyes. Tails had not been called those words from a human before. It really made him feel warm inside.

"Thank you, Chris." Tails spoke, hugging Chris. Chris hugged Tails back.

Tails shut his eyes as Chris' words repeated in his head and knew Chris was right. He was special.

Tails then hugged Sonic tightly after letting go of Chris. "Thank you, big brother." Tails thanked.

Sonic smiled, hugged Tails back and ruffled his head. "No worries buddy, please don't bring yourself down." Sonic soothed.

Tails smiled and wiped away the tears. Tails was so lucky that he had friends to count on.

Friends will do anything to not let the other bring themselves down.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, I think that might've been of the most detailed chapter. I really wanted Tails to take the blame as he didn't want Chris to blame himself._

_I felt even though with the writer's block and stress that I wrote a good chapter._

_Also when I wrote the sentence when Tails stopped Chris from blaming himself. That that a reference to this very chapter's title name._

_Next chapter is 11 and that chapter will be kinda similar to this chapter._

_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 11._

_See you then. Goodbye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	11. Emerald Hunting

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 11: Emerald Hunting.**

_**Authors Note:** What's up everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Chapter 11 is here._

_I already finished some of the chapters. These include chapters 12 and 13. _

_This chapter will contain Sonic and Tails brotherly moments and friendship between Chris and Tails._

_Anyways here is chapter 11 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures, Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Emerald Hunting.**

Tails was sitting Chuck's attic, thinking about a few things, one is where the other Chaos Emeralds could be, whether he should tell everyone his past or not and how they were they were going to get home.

It had been a whole week since after Tails was badly injured after trying to stop Eggman escaping with the Chaos Emerald. Tails recovered well from the last week.

Tails still has not tried to fly yet but he will soon.

Tails wrote some ideas on machines that they could use. Theses conceded a portal and a teleporter.

Chris saw Tails deep in focus and thought that Tails was thinking about something and came inquired about it.

Chris thought that Tails was thinking where and how they are going to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. Chris has an idea. Maybe if they took the X-Tornado for a spin, maybe they could find a Chaos Emerald while in flight.

Chris could not stand his friends being so sad and wanted to help any way he could. Since seeing Sonic in action from when he was in the Tornado with Tails, Chris wanted to help out his friends no matter what, just like Sonic.

And to see as someone as young as Tails missing home, was quite painful to watch. It was clear that Tails still misses home. Chris will never give up until he gets Tails, Sonic, and the others back on their home planet.

Chris slowly walked over to Tails, knelt on his knees and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Hey, Tails? You doing okay?" Chris asked, concerned.

Tails nodded and shifted to Chris. "I'm okay Chris. Just still missing home. I'm also wondering how we are going to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. We already lost one and I don't know where the others could be, we'll never return home at this rate..." Tails explained and glanced down.

Chris felt bad. He knew Tails wanted to go home. Chris decided to tell Tails the idea to cheer him up. "Hey Tails, I got an idea how to find the emeralds." Chris notified.

Tails perked up and listened to Chris. "What is the idea Chris?" Tails urged.

Chris smiled as he got Tails' attention. "I was thinking that we could go on a flight on the X-Tornado. That way we can we search on the scanner on a high level while in the air." Chris suggested.

Tails smiled. That was a great idea. "That's a great Chris. Why didn't I think of that?" Tails asked.

Sonic came into the attic. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Tails smiled. "We are going for a ride in the X-Tornado. Chris told me if we took the X-Tornado for a spin, we may find the other Chaos Emeralds." Tails told the hedgehog.

Sonic smiled and dashed to the plane. "Then what are waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic asked.

Tails burst out laughing and shook his head. He knew Sonic was very impatient. Chris and Tails laughed and ran down to the X-Tornado.

Tails and Chris reached the plane. Tails shut his eyes and spun his tails...

Chris saw Tails flying and clapped. "Tails, You can fly!" Chris exclaimed.

Tails opened his eyes and cheered loudly when he saw he was flying once again after not able to fly for a week. "I CAN FLY AGAIN! I can really fly!" Tails cheered.

Sonic jumped off the X-Tornado and laughed in joy when he Tails flying in circles.

Tails got tired and landed back on the ground, "It's time to go and look for the emerald." Tails announced. Chris and Sonic nodded.

Tails hopped in the pilot seat and Chris hopped the seat behind Tails.

Tails closed the cockpit and turned the engine on. Tails then moved the X-Tornado on the runway. Tails pressed a button on the dashboard and the pine trees moved over to the side. "X-Tornado, blast off!" Tails cried and pulled back on the control stick. The X-Tornado blasted down the runway.

The X-Tornado soared in the air. Tails was an excellent pilot. He can fly any plane, every jet and any cars too. Tails smiled as he turned the right joystick to the right and the X-Tornado blasted in that direction. The X-Tornado was soaring in the sky and Tails turns on the scanner.

Tails saw that the scanner was not picking anything up. Tails got worried. Tails turned the left joystick and the plane turned left.

Still, the radar did not pick up the signal of the Chaos Emerald. At this point, Tails wasn't sure if they weren't in the emeralds range or the scanner was not working right.

Tails started to become even more worried. Tails decided to keep going in this direction, hoping to get a reading by now.

Ten minutes later, the X-Tornado was flying above the city. Tails still didn't get a reading of the Chaos Emerald. He was getting a little upset right around now. he really wants to find the Chaos Emeralds.

Outside the X-Tornado. Sonic was relaxing and spinning a baseball, which the baseball owner Albert let him have one. Sonic was happy that ye could have a baseball.

Chris saw Tails' look of disappointment, knowing that the scanner still didn't get a reading. Chris decided to try and have a chat with Tails.

"Hey, Tails? Have you got a reading yet?" Chris asked.

Tails perked up at Chris' question and looked at Chris. His expression turned from alert to sadness. "No..." Tails said in a very sad tone.

Chris felt his heart sink when he heard Tails' voice breaking as soon as he said the word 'No,' Tails really wanted to find the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails tilted the X-Tornado to the left which made the plane turn left. Sonic yelped as he fell, he quickly caught the plane and got back onto the wing.

Tails checked the scanner again and was upset that he could not see anything on the scanner, "No, Nothing there as well." Tails spoke sadly.

Chris felt bad and tried to assure Tails, "Don't worry Tails. We'll find those emeralds. We just have to keep searching. Sonic can help right?" Chris assured.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "That is right Tails, you know we are going to find those emeralds," Sonic assured.

"B-But, what if we won't. What if we won't able to go back home?" Tails asked sadness in his voice.

Sonic heard Tails' sad tone and got up and saw tears in Tails' eyes. "Hey Tails, Don't worry. We are going to find them, I promise you, buddy." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled and continued flying the X-Tornado. Tails was determined to find the Chaos Emeralds.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** Hi guys. I'm back with the end of chapter author notes._

_This chapter was another favourite of mine._

_I wanted Sonic not to hang off the X-Tornado and wanted him to stay on the wing._

_I also wanted a moment between Chris and Tails before they leave to find to the Chaos Emeralds._

_Next chapter is 12 which will be told in Tails' first-person view._

_I will see you then. Bye For now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	12. Difficult Battle

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapte**r** 12: Difficult Battle. **

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Chapter 12 is here. __12 Chapters already._

_ I've been waiting forever to upload this chapter._

_I think this may be one of the many chapters that I wrote very well. I just hope it goes well._

_This chapter is another favourite of mine as I like how Tails so so determined not to lose to Eggman._

_This chapter and next will be in Tails' First-person view and which are my first ever First Person view chapters._

_Anyways. Here is chapter 12 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Sonic. Sonic X And it's characters SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Difficult Battle.**

_**Tails's POV.**_

I was flying the X-Tornado along with Chris, Amy and his friend Frances. We were trying to find the third Chaos Emerald.

A few hours ago, I have gotten a reading of the third Chaos Emerald in some place named Tingalin Villa which was a farm with wheat as large as us.

I notified Amy about it and Chris who questioned if Frances could come and I said it was alright. I was glad that Amy had a friend to talk to while Chris and I chatted with each other. Chris was like an older brother to me due to how kind he is. He gave me a model plane when he was at school one time.

Chris showed me the directions on how to get to Tingalin Villa as he has been there before. I flew very smoothly and it was such a great journey. Not only to find the Emeralds but to explore new places along the way too. The landing was smooth too. This was one of the best journeys with the X-Tornado.

We have arrived and I have shown everyone the X-Tornado's new transformation called the X-Cyclone which had the two boosters transform into legs and in this new transformation, it can walk.

"Wow, Tails. When did you make this?" Amy asked, very amazed.

I smiled and rubbed my head. "Around 4 days ago, I thought the X-Tornado needs to a walking mode so I became up with this, I call it the X-Cyclone," I told.

Chris smiled. "This is amazing Tails. You are very smart and you have perfect knowledge of building planes." Chris said.

I smiled, "Thanks, Chris." I thanked, very humbled.

We located where the Emerald was. We had to dig the dirt to find it.

Unfortunately, with the X-Tornado being in X-Cyclone mode, there was no digging mode In it.

Chris immediately forgave me and he along with Frances went to get some shovels. As soon as they got back, they returned with the shovels.

"Here you go Tails," Chris said as he gave me the small-sized shovel as he kept the second shovel to him.

I smiled. "Thank you, Chris." I thanked, grateful.

"No worries Tails," Chris said.

Frances handed Amy one of the shovels and saved the last one for herself.

Frances looked concerned about how to find the Emerald. "How do we know where the Emerald is?" Frances asked.

I smiled and dashed to the X-Cyclone. "Be Right Back." I said.

Chris was confused. "Tails?" He asked.

I got out a miniature scanner from the cockpit. It was named the Emerald Tracker 2.0 and it is used to scan for the reading for the Chaos Emerald. It may be smaller than the scanner in the X-Tornado but it's very powerful. It is helpful to look for the emeralds close by.

Chris looked interested in the device I had in my hands. "What have you got there, Tails?" Chris asked as he reached me.

I smiled and showed it to my friends. "I present to you, The Emerald Tracker 2.0. It is used to track and find the Chaos Emeralds. Even though it's small, it's more powerful than the scanner I have in the X-Tornado." I explained.

I held the scanner and turned it on. I then slowly moved the scanner around for the reading of the Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly the scanner started beeping and I immediately stopped moving the radar and saw that the emerald was in front of us.

"Guys! The Emerald is over here. We'll have to dig the dirt to get to it!" I notified.

Chris nodded as he motioned me, Amy and Frances to follow him. "Got it! Amy, Frances, you guys dig at the down left and right while Tails and I will dig at the upper left and right." Chris told.

"Roger!" We spoke as we went to our positions.

We quickly went to work to dig the dirt where the Chaos Emerald was located.

Chris shows me and Amy how to use it and quickly got the hang of it. Amy got it first before I did.

"Great job Tails. You are very good at this." Chris told me. "You a master at this."

I could feel myself blush bright red from Chris' compliment. "Thanks, Chris," I said softly.

Chris gave me a thumbs up and we continued digging. As I was digging I was getting very tired. This was really exhausting.

I continued to dig as hard and fast as I can. I was so determined to find a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

After 10 minutes of hard work, we managed to dig out quite a large circle. This Emerald must be deep.

I dug in the dirt a couple more times and looked at Chris with a bit of worry.

"It must be very deep," I informed, wiping my head that was covered in sweat. I didn't realise how hot I was.

Chris smiled at me. "We just got to keep digging Tails. I'm sure we'll find it in no time." Chris assured.

I nodded in determination and was about to dig my shovel in the dirt when my ears picked up a sound. I became very sharp.

"What's wrong Tails?" Chris asked, concerned.

I cupped my ear and knew it was Eggman. The jet sound got louder. "I hear a noise, it sounds like.." I trailed off.

"Hey What's that noise?" Frances asked.

Amy nodded. "It sounds like a very fast jet." Amy agreed.

Some kind of jet bird flew right over us, we exclaimed loudly in alarm. We turned towards it and saw Eggman hovering right next to it, grinning evilly

"It's Eggman!" Chris exclaimed.

I looked startled but I knew I had to stop him.

"Tails. Do something! Anything?" Amy cried.

I nodded and ran to the X-Cyclone. "I'll try Amy," I spoke.

I pulled myself up onto the ledge and hopped in the cockpit. I strapped myself into the safety belt. I turned the plane toward Eggman.

"We are never giving it to you Eggman! We need it to get back home and I will NOT let ANYONE stop us from doing that!" I yelled, startling myself how strong my words were.

"That is right Egghead!" Amy agreed.

"Oh. Very well, I'll try and take it AWAY from you pesky freaks!" Eggman said.

I flinched at the word but held my ground. "Don't you EVER say that again! YOU HEAR ME!?" I yelled.

"Hey, Tails, Amy. Frances and I will try and find a phone to get Sonic here." Chris told us.

He grabbed Frances hand and ran to try and find a phone.

"STOP THEM FUNFUN!" Eggman called.

"Stop them Tails!" Amy cheered me on. I smiled at the encouragement.

"Let's go X-Tornado!" I called pulled back the transformation lever and transformed the X-Cyclone back to the X-Tornado and flew full speed at Fun-Fun.

When I got close to the robot, I felt a powerful and tremendous wind sweeping me back. I struggled against the control stick to stay in the air.

I heard Amy screaming and glanced back and saw her being blown away. I grew worried.

"AMY!" I yelled. This prompted me to became distracted and the wind blew me down too.

I screamed as the plane crashed to the ground. I shut my eyes as I grunted. I tried to transform the plane back in Cyclone mode but it did not work.

I hoped that Amy, Chris and Frances will be alright. I hoped they got away.

I pushed harder on the controls. Still, it would not work. "Oh no!" I dreaded, I pushed the stick even harder with my might. It would not work. "Arrah! GRAAAH!" I grunted.

I heard Eggman laughing. This was fun to him? No! It was torture! I felt my arms started to burn and shake.

I grit my teeth and grunted as I tried to pull the transformation lever but it was jammed in tightly. I then realised that when the X-Tornado landed, the impact must've caused the control to be jammed. "GRR! GRAH! The control stick is completely jammed up! I have to try and get it loose." I grunted.

I pushed the control stick as hard as I could while grunting. Man, this was the most difficult situation I've ever been in.

I pushed even harder as I let out a loud grunt. "GRRRR! COME ON X-TORNADO! YOU CAN DO IT!" I shouted in my grunting.

I pushed even harder on the control stick. It still didn't work. That point I knew I had to use all my energy and strength to get the control stick unjammed.

With a loud grunt and a hard push on the control stick, I heard a loud bang and I got frightened for a few seconds. "**GRRAH**!" I grunted.

I pushed the control stick and I found out that I could finally move the control stick at ease. I have finally unjammed the control stick. Now, this was a good chance to transform into Cyclone mode again.

"X-X-T-Tornado! **TRANSFORM**!" I screamed and pulled the transformation lever harder than I pulled it the last few times as I was under so much pressure and stress.

The X-Tornado transformed back into the X-Cyclone. I pushed on the control stick hard and I found pushing the control stick to be much easier but I still had little strength in my arms.

I grunted even more loudly.

I managed to get the X-Cyclone to stand up, now I have to get the nose up and turn to face Eggman.

I tugged on the control stick while grunting. I grunted the loudest I have ever could manage after shutting my eyes tightly, pulling hard. This was the loudest I have ever grunted... If that was likely. "**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH**!" I grunted.

I really wanted to stop as my arms were burning but Sonic would not like that and I knew I must not give up. So I kept pulling to my limit. Even though, I was very, very close to giving up.

I managed to get the nose up and then I turned the jet towards the Evil genius. With a glare in my eyes and determination in my face, I shouted at him, "I will not let you win! I will never let you win Egghead. There is no way I will give up!" I shouted.

Eggman laughed as he watched me struggle. "Ho ho ho ho! You will never beat this robot Miles!" Eggman teased. **THIS** got me furious. I hate the name Miles.

"OH YEAH EGGHEAD!? YOU'RE ON!" I shouted, becoming a little competitive.

Eggman just laughed at me. "I'm going to blow the wind out of your stupid X-Cyclone. It will be a quite a blast for me to watch." Eggman cackled. Snapping his fingers, he commanded Fun Fun to increase the power.

I felt the X-Cyclone shifting back from the extreme power and I grunted louder as I fought even harder to fight back the strong and intense flow of wind. "N-NO! Come ON X-Tornado. Don't let me down." I screamed.

"Hooo HAHAHAHAHA! It seems Tails is way over his head! He thinks he can beat me, but I don't think so." I heard Eggman say.

This got me even more furious and this prompted me to push the controls at my top power.

I shakily pushed the control stick the hardest I could ever handle. I was sweating and grunting. I managed to open one eye and proceeded to push the controls very hard. I was so exhausted.

Even though I was struggling at my top strength it still wasn't enough. I heard a thud and I realised that one of the legs had given out.

"Oh no!" I yelled. This was not good at all. I hoped my arms wouldn't give out too.

I continued pushing the controls to my limit. It was so exhausting. This was a situation that I never been in and hope it will never be again.

Suddenly I saw a big dust wave was rushing towards me and now I found myself flying. "NOO!" I screamed, terrified.

I screamed loudly in fear. I could hear Eggman laughing and Chris, Amy and Frances calling my name.

I was flying in the air until I could see the ground approaching quick. Before I knew what was going on, I hit the ground which blew the wind out of me. I banged my head hard against the X-Cyclone and everything went black...

I could faintly hear Chris shouting out my name in concern. I'm sorry Chris, Amy, Frances and Sonic... I've failed all of you. I let you all down...

Sonic, please, now is the time that I need help... Please come quickly. I really need you so much.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well.. okay... That went better then I thought it was going to be..._

_I thought this chapter was not going to go well but was so wrong._

_I felt like I really described at what Tails was thinking and doing._

_Also, I have decided that I might rewrite: The Missing X-Tornado so it has better content, has chapters and extra scenes._

_This is my longest chapter of the story and this is my lucky number. In chapter 2, it was around 2,153 words._

_This was the best chapter I ever wrote, despite being to my first POV chapter and my first time have ever written that kind of chapters so I'm very proud of myself._

_This is one of my very favourite chapters. _

_Chapter 13 will be released next week as I finished it very quickly. _

_See you till then and I will check in the next chapter._

_Bye for Now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	13. Emotional Rescue

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 13: Emotional Rescue.**

_**Authors Note**: Hi, Chapter 13 has arrived._

_This might be emotional. I'm not going to add Tails crying. Tails will cry in chapter 18 though. But in this chapter, he will be overwhelmed and frightened._

_Just warning that there is a part that has a quite a mild injury at the start and middle and a part that includes vomiting. So just a heads up for that._

_Anyways don't want to spoil the chapter so please take a seat, relax and grab some popcorn._

_I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Emotional Rescue.**

**_Tails' POV_**

The last thing I remember is grunting and pulling hard on the X-Cyclone's control stick as hard as I could, screaming when the X-Cyclone was flying, landing and banging my head and then everything went black...

I felt the ground rumbling. I tried opening my eyes but I felt extremely weak. My head hurt so bad and I felt like I was going to vomit. I felt like crying too but again, I didn't want to show I was weak. I wanted to go back to Chris' mansion so I can be safe.

"I really hope Tails is okay." I heard Amy say.

I felt something against the plane and I opened my eyes, only somewhat. I touched my head and felt a big bump. I must've hit my head hard to cause this bump. I felt weak, confused, sick and extremely exhausted after trying to fight the strong current of wind.

"Hey, Tails!" I heard Chris calling my name.

I glanced back and saw Fun-Fun's foot on top of the X-Tornado. This woke me up entirely. I screamed as I now knew why Chris called my name. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes.

"Fun-Fun! Destroy that furry fox. Stomp him!" I heard Eggman command.

I felt the X-Tornado swaying around and I knew Fun Fun was attempting to stomp me. I looked up and my calculations were correct.

I start to panic and scream in terror as I held out my hands. I was now extremely terrified. Now was the time I wish I could hug Sonic tightly. I felt very sick and emotional. I really wanted to get out of this situation so bad and wanted to be wrapped in my big brother's arms. I lock my eyes tightly.

I heard Eggman laughing. Why would he want to finish me off?

I felt Fun-Fun stomping hard. I could not control it, tears fell from my eyes and I screamed even louder. I desperately wanted to see my big brother for comfort. This was the most scared I've ever been. I wanted to be with my friends instead of this situation.

"Tails!" I heard Chris cry out my name again. It sounded Chris was worried about me.

I still had my eyes shut tightly shut as I began hyperventilating. "**HELP**! **PLEASE**! **HEELLLP**!" I screamed hysterically, still very frightened by what was going to happen to me. "**PLEASE**! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP**!"

"Hold on Tails! We'll get help." Chris assured which made me feel a little calmer.

I heard Eggman gasp and slowly opened my eyes.

"Leave Tails alone Egghead!" I heard my big brother yell. At this point, I began to mutely cry, feeling extremely relieved that my best friend came to our rescue.

I felt the huge weight of Fun-Fun disappearing from me. I knew Sonic knocked him off of me.

"Chris, could you make sure Tails is okay? I'll deal with Eggman." I heard Sonic say.

I heard the opening of the cockpit and looked to see Chris looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked, very concerned.

I shook my head. "No, not really. I'm very shaken up." I answered.

"It's alright Tails. It's all over." Chris assured and helped me down and out of the X-Cyclone and I shakily collapsed to my knees and began hyperventilating, and trembling.

I felt a gentle hand on my back. "It's alright Tails. We have finished that robot." Chris assured.

I was still on my knees and shaking. I really thought Fun Fun was going to finish me off.

"Sonic! I need you immediately." Chris called. "Tails is really frightened right now."

I continued hyperventilating. I felt a pair of familiar arms around me and holding me to their chest. I looked up to see Sonic on his knees and hugging me. I shut my eyes tightly, returned the hug, buried my face in Sonic's chest and began shaking and breathing hard, I was doing my best not to cry.

"Shh, It's okay Tails. You're okay, you're okay now. It's all over, the battle is over." Chris soothed.

I continued trembling, even though I wasn't crying, tears fell from my eyes. I rarely cry as I want to be as tough as Sonic.

I felt Sonic whispering comforting words and felt him stroking my head to calm me down. "It's okay buddy. I'm here now." Sonic comforted.

"Sonic... Sonic... I was so scared... I thought he finished me off..." I whimpered but still refused to cry. "I thought my life was gone... I really thought I was not going to make it..."

My breathing started to even out a little. I was still extremely shaken up. I hugged Sonic tightly.

"I know buddy, we all were scared." Sonic soothed. "I've got you. I've got you now. It's going to be okay, I promise Tails."

It took me a while to calm down from the ordeal I had. That had to be the scariest moment I ever been in. Around 10 minutes, I stopped trembling and I finally got my breath back.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sonic. "Are you feeling better now buddy?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "I-I think so Sonic. Thank you for the rescue." I thanked smiling now, wiping my tears away.

"No problem buddy." My best friend said, giving me a thumbs up.

Frances and Any ran over to me.

"Are you okay Tails?" Frances asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I slowly nodded my head, still quite shaken up. "Still very shaken up," I replied, shaking a little.

Amy smiled and laid her hand on my other shoulder, giving me some comfort.

I looked at my friends with a very distressed look, "Guys, I am so sorry! I felt like I let you guys down." I apologized.

"Tails, it's okay, You didn't let us down. You did what you could." Chris comforted.

"But still. If I fought harder then I would've beaten Eggman.." I told.

"Tails, please don't be so hard on yourself." Frances comforted, "It was not your fault."

I smiled and felt a little better.

"So Tails how did you end up here in the first place?" Sonic asked.

"Well Sonic, I found out the 3rd Chaos Emerald was here..." I told before gasping. I realised that the Chaos Emerald was still buried. "OH! SHOOT! I almost have forgotten all about it."

I dashed back at the X-Cyclone and began digging frantically.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey hey hey. Easy there buddy." Sonic soothed.

We heard a sound which made us gasp. "**HUH**!" We all exclaimed in alarm and fright.

I saw Fun Fun starting to get up which terrified me. Due to him nearly finishing me off. I screamed and waved my hands before whimpering.

Chris knelt down to try and calm me down. "It's alright Tails. It's okay, we'll protect you." Chris assured.

I hugged Chris for protection, who hugged me back.

"Cool your jets, let my friend dig what he came for and we'll leave you alone," Sonic told.

The wind began to blow which pinned me down. I yelped and hit my knee, grazing it a little but the worst thing that happened is that I banged my head kinda hard again. "**Arah**!" I grunted in pain.

"Guess I might have to blow the fury out of ya!" Sonic taunted.

I grunted and looked back at Chris. "Chris! Could you give Sonic the ring?!" I yelled out, still on the ground. "I can't move at all. FunFun is too powerful!"

"Okay Tails!" Chris yelled back and he pressed a button on the dashboard and it shot out a ring.

"Sonic! The ring!" I called, shutting my eyes to block the dust from going in my eyes.

"Thanks, Tails, Thanks, Chris!" Sonic called.

I screamed as I began to feel myself being lifted up. I screamed louder when I began to get blown away but Chris had seen me and had caught me.

I felt Chris grip my hand and opened my eyes to see Chris had caught me. "I got you Tails," Chris assured.

I smiled. "Thanks, Chris." I thanked.

The wind stopped and Chris slowly lowered me to the ground and I ran back to the dug up ground and continued to dig until I found yellow and knew it was the Chaos Emerald.

I dug a little harder and I had fully dug out the Chaos Emerald.

My head hurt so badly and I concluded I had gotten a mild concussion when I banged my head on the jet and when I banged it after when FunFun started up again around 10 minutes ago. I placed the Emerald in my tails and grabbed my stomach in discomfort as a wave of nausea washed over me, feeling I was going to vomit. This was a very unpleasant sensation.

Sonic looked concerned, and so did Chris, Amy and Frances. "You okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't feel okay. I feel very sick Sonic," I explained. The nausea got more severe. I really felt like I was going to vomit.

Another wave of harsh nausea washed over me which made me nearly double over and vomit but I kept it down. "Ooooooh!" I moaned.

I couldn't hold it down much longer and began to vomit violently on the ground falling on my knees, yelping in pain. I never have vomited in my life before. It was a very unpleasant feeling. I began coughing and vomited again. I definitely had a concussion... I felt Sonic caressing my back.

I coughed and vomited again, I began shaking from the force.

I coughed multiple times and then vomited again.

I kept vomiting for at least 2 minutes while coughing before I managed to stop.

I stopped vomiting and wiped my mouth. Everyone was looking at me in concern.

I shakily got to my feet with Sonic's help. I was feeling weak but I think I will be okay. I nearly fell again but managed to gain my balance.

"You alright Tails?" Amy asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I think so. That was very unexpected. I still feel a little bit nauseated but I think I will be okay." I replied.

Chris gasped as he noticed the big bump on my head. "Tails, you're injured. Your head has a big bump." Chris said in worry. He scanned for more injuries and noticed a graze on my knee. "And you also have a graze on your knee."

I slowly but gently placed my hand on my head and yelped in pain.

"Tails. You're hurt." Frances noticed.

"I've might've gotten a concussion when I landed, that would explain why I vomited a few seconds ago," I concluded.

Sonic took note of my head and ran to the X-Tornado and got out a first aid kit.

Sonic placed a bag of ice on my head, making me flinch but relaxed. Once the bump had gone down, Sonic placed a cotton sheet and wrapped a bandage on my head.

I sat down with Chris' help and Sonic healed my knee and placed a cotton sheet on it and wrapped it with a soft bandage.

I slowly got to my feet and got the Chaos Emerald from my tails and held the Chaos Emerald in my hands and beamed. "I actually found a Chaos Emerald..." I whispered, feeling very proud of myself. I could feel the warm energy from the Emerald.

"Congratulations Tails." I heard a voice. I looked confused and looked around.

A claw came out and grabbed the Emerald from me. I shrieked and fell to my knees. I saw Eggman fly away with my Emerald.

My ears dropped and I looked apologetically at Sonic. "Oh, Sonic! I'm sorry for letting Eggman get the Chaos Emerald." I cried. "I once again ruined our chances to get the emerald, like I did at Diamond Stadium."

"It's okay Tails. We'll get it back. It's not your fault buddy. We all make mistakes, even me." Sonic assured, ruffing my hair, making me giggle, happy that I have the best friend and best older brother.

"Sonic's right Tails. Even we did lose the emerald, this time, we'll get it from Eggman." Chris assured.

I felt new courage. "Let's do this!" I called and ran back to the X-Cyclone.

I raced towards the X-Cyclone's pilot seat and jumped in.

Once everyone was in. I pulled hard on the transformation lever. "X-Tornado, TRANSFORM!" I yelled.

The X-Cyclone began to change back into the X-Tornado and I pushed the controls to high speed to Eggman's island base.

Sonic smiled at me and I smiled back, still flying at high speeds.

_LOOK OUT EGGMAN! HERE WE COME!_

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note**: That concludes chapter 13._

_I felt I really described what Tails was feeling at that situation and to be honest I will be pretty scared if I was in that situation._

_This chapter, 12, and 8 are my favourite chapters to write._

_I remembered when I've got a concussion. I fell off the slide in my backyard when I was about 8 or 9 and banged my head on the concrete. I had a big bump and was I crying. _

_I went to my room to rest and then I began vomiting harshly. I was vomiting around 10 to 15 minutes apart. Thankfully I was okay and recovered._

_I managed to get the same amount of words in the last chapter which is 2,480 words._

_Anyways, chapter 14 will be released very soon I hope. Due to this chapter and last being so intense, I'm going to write chapter 14 as a more chilled out chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will fly back next chapter._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Signing out._


	14. Party Time At The Mansion!

**Sonic-X- One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 14: Party Time At The Mansion!**

_**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_Chapter 14 is here. This is going to be quite a party kinda chapter._

_After the two intense chapters. It's time to relax with a more fun chapter._

_This chapter will be from a day after the actual episode._

_Since Sonic and Helen missed the party, I wanted to recreate the party with both Helen and Sonic in the party this time but at the Thorndyke Mansion. Also with Frances and Danny._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Party Time At The Mansion!**

Chris and Tails were up already as they were waiting for their friends. It has been a day since the party at the President's house.

Sonic, Frances, Danny and Helen were hanging out together. They didn't know that there is a party going on.

So Tails told they could have a party at the mansion as a special treat for Helen and Sonic. Chris asked if they could have all their friends and Tails said it was okay with it. Cream, Amy and Ella woke up and Tails replayed the message he told Chris. Cream stated that she, Amy and Ella will help out too.

Tails did the most work out of the rest. He made the cake which was chocolate, blew the balloons, hung the streamers and set up the confetti canons with Chuck's help. Ella, Cream and Amy were making the food and drinks.

Chris walked over to Tails who was working on the confetti canon with Chuck's help.

Tails perked up and looked at Chris. Chris smiled at Tails. "Hey Tails, how are the decorations going?" Chris asked.

"They are going good Chris." Tails responded.

"This party was such a great idea Tails. That way everyone can join in the party." Chris praised.

Tails blushed at this. "Aw, thanks, Chris." Tails thanked, very grateful for the compliment.

"No worries Tails. This party will be very fun to rest ourselves last week." Chris said.

After working on the decorations, food, drinks and party games, everyone was ready. Everyone got ready for when Sonic, Danny, Frances and Helen arrived.

Everyone got into their party dresses and tuxedos. Tails, Chuck, Mr and Chris got into the tuxedos while Amy, Cream and Ella got in their dresses.

Tails was so excited as he was the one who suggested the party in the first place. The doorbell rings and everyone went to hide. Chuck opened the door and the door showed Sonic, Danny, Helen and Frances.

Tails counted down and he, along with everyone else jumped out of their hiding places. "SURPRISE!" They shouted in glee.

The confetti canons went off which started Tails making him yelp in fright. Helen, Danny, Frances and Sonic yelps as well from the surprise yell.

Tails smiled. "Surprise." Tails smiled.

Sonic smiled as he looked at all the confetti raining down. Tails smiled and hugged his best friend, who he called his brother.

"Tails. Who planned this party?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled at pointed to himself. "I did Sonic. Since you and Helen missed the party yesterday, so I thought that we could have another party right here, so you won't miss out." Tails explained.

Sonic smiled and gave Tails a gentle ruff on the hair, making the fox giggle.

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic thanked.

Tails blushed and hugged Sonic. "It was mostly my idea but Chris was the one who helped me get the party set. So did Chris, Ella, Cream and Cheese and also Chuck helped out too." Tails said while smiling.

Frances and Danny came over to the young fox to say thank you for planning this exciting party.

With a loud whistle and a loud clap of his hands, Tails began the Party.

Everyone cheered and turned up the music and danced. Helen, Chris and Tails, Sonic, Frances and Danny began chatting with each other. Cream, Amy, Ella, Mr Tanaka and Chuck were chatting.

The party had gone for around an hour before it was time to play some party games.

First up was Musical Chairs.

Everyone moved in the circle of chairs when the music was playing and they were laughing. Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone dashed to a seat. Everyone got into a seat but unfortunately Cream didn't make one in time so she was out.

Cream just smiled and skipped to Ella. Chuck took one of the chairs.

Tails looked confused at this action as he never played this game before. "Chuck, why are you taking the chair away? Don't we need them?" Tails asked in confusion.

Chris smiled and knelt on one knee. "Well, Tails. In musical chairs, every round, you take away a chair so there will be one chair at the end of the game but if you don't get a chair, that means your out." Chris explained.

Tails smiled and nodded, "Ah, I see." Tails nodded.

The music started again and everyone moved around the circle of chairs.

Before they could take one more step, the music stopped and everyone yelped and jumped in the seat. Tails nearly fell but managed to get in a seat. Everyone again got a seat except for Amy who didn't mind.

The same process happened again. Before long it was just Tails and Chris and one more chair.

"Good luck." They both said to each other.

The music began to play again.

Chris and Tails ran around the chair circle. The music stopped and both Chris and Tails leapt at the chair. Everyone played in slow motion. Tails managed to get in the chair but fell off it with a very loud yelp. Chris caught Tails and placed him onto the chair again. Chris decided to let Tails win. Everybody smiled at this.

Tails looked a little bit surprised by what Chris did. He let Tails win the musical chair game.

"Chris, why did you let me win?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled. "When I saw you fall, I wanted you to win the game Tails," Chris told.

Tails smiled as Chris slipped a gold medal on Tails. Tails looked at the medal, his eyes shining bright in joy.

The next game was Pin the tail on the donkey.

Everyone enjoyed that game all though Tails was dizzy when it was his turn. But he got the pin very very close to the tail. Chris was the winner of that game.

After playing some more games, it was time for the food.

Everyone gathered around the table, got some food and ate it.

After the food, it was time for the chocolate cake Tails made. Tails thought he made it well but was still nervous.

Tails carefully and safely picked the knife up and cut the cake into even slices and passed them to everyone.

Helen loved the cake. "MMM! This is so good. Who made it?" She asked.

Tails smiled. "I did Helen." Tails said.

Helen smiled at this. "You are good at making cakes Tails," Helen stated.

Chris smiled and nodded in agreement. "This is so delicious Tails, not only you are a master at building and flying planes, you are also a master baker." Chris praised.

After the cake and waiting for their stomachs to settle and played more party games and danced.

Helen, Frances and Danny left to go back home around 5:10 but the others stayed and partied longer.

The party continued a little longer around 6:00 before everyone was too tired to continue.

They had dinner which was some kind of stew, brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas.

Everyone went to bed for the night and can't wait to see the morning sunshine.

**Chapter End**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** This was such a fun chapter to write and it was kinda hard but it was worth it._

_This chapter, I wanted Chris to let Tails win the musical chair game._

_And also the party at the President's house was kinda less fun so made this chapter to be like a real party._

_Anyways next chapter is 15 which I will upload very soon. Time to go Full-speed ahead._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will see you in chapter 15._

_See you then._

_Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	15. Going To Full Speed

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 15: Going To Full Speed.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi guys. Chapter 15 has arrived._

_I have a bit of a cough so I hope it clears up before my birthday._

_I am already up to 15 chapters which I am very very shocked but proud._

_Speaking of Birthday, I've now completed Tails' Special birthday and i am really looking forward to posting it on my birthday._

_This chapter gave me the same struggles from chapter 10. Only two things. 1. I wanted to write an extended scene when Chris asks Tails if he was ok after when Tails get pulled at the boy and 2. I edited to write a long extended scene of when Tails goes full speed. I settled with when Tails goes full speed._

_I decided to totally rewrite the scene and have Tails never go full speed before so he was scared._

_This will be one intense chapter. This chapter was another favourite._

_Also, just a warning in the middle-end for a scene that has intense vomiting as Tails has a very weak immune system and gets bad motion sickness too._

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Going To Full Speed.**

Tails was piloting the X-Tornado. Eggman attacked the city while he and his friends went shopping.

"Take this Miles!" Eggman shouted, shouting out Tails' real name.

The cannon shot a powerful beam of energy at the water causing a wave of water to splash back up. Tails yelps and dodged the water that splashed which was caused by the beam. Eggman laughed in victory but was shocked when he saw the X-Tornado was not harmed.

Tails dodged the wave in time but there was a price...

A loud alarm was going off and the circuit was sparking. Tails yelped as two of the sparks hits his leg.

Tails just only realised now that when Eggman caused that wave, some of the water hit the energy Circuit so that caused the circuit to get water on it too.

Tails grits his teeth. "Oh shoot! The energy circuit got fried. The wave of water must've gotten a little water on it too. That means we are in deep, deep trouble." Tails said in worry.

Chris leaned over to see Tails, who had a look of slight strain and worry. "Is everything okay Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails looked back at Chris a look of worry. "In a couple of seconds due to the circuit being fried, we'll lose energy and then we'll fly at normal speed." Tails told.

Amy gasped in worry. "Oh no!" Amy said in worry.

Sonic heard the commotion and walked to the side of Tails' cockpit and saw him gritting his teeth.

"Tails what's wrong?" Sonic questioned.

"The energy circuit got fried Sonic." Tails explained to the Hedgehog.

Sonic looked confused. "How does this affect us?" Sonic asked.

"The reason is because of the energy circuit being affected, we'll lose power little by bit and then we'll fly to normal speed." Tails explained.

"So you're telling me that the X-Tornado can only fly full speed for a little while now because of the energy circuit being fried?" Sonic asked.

Tails' ears folded down. He nodded. "Yes. That is if we are lucky." Tails explained.

Sonic thought for a minute before thinking of something. "Well then. I say you blast full speed at the ship Tails." Sonic told.

Chris and Tails both looked shocked at Sonic's plan. "But Sonic. That is crazy." Chris told.

Sonic looked serious. "This is the only chance, Chris. Tails. You have to do this." Sonic confirmed.

Chris looked at Tails who looked scared.

"B-but Sonic. I've never accelerated the X-Tornado to full speed yet." Tails said in a worried tone.

Sonic smiled warmly and gently gave him a thumb up to calm Tails down. "Tails, you can do it. I believe in you." Sonic encouraged.

Chris pats Tails' back. "Come on Tails. I know you can do it." Chris encouraged.

Tails smiled at the support. "Thank you, guys. I'll do it. Just for you. Just preparing you all that this may be fast. I hope I won't get sick." Tails nodded.

Everyone cheered for Tails' brave offer.

Chris suddenly heard this and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "You get motion sick Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, very bad motion sickness." Tails replied.

Tails changed his expression to focus and seriousness, Tails nodded and turned the X-Tornado around to build up speed when he accelerates to full speed.

"Okay Tails. Here is the plan. You shoot two rings from the ring shooter. When I say GO, I want you to accelerate to full speed." Sonic told.

Tails gave a nod. "Got it." Tails nodded.

Tails shot out two rings and Sonic catches them. Sonic crosses his arms and focus on the energy from them.

The light was so bright that everyone in the X-Tornado had to shield their eyes. Tails puts on a look of pure determination and focus. "Hang on everyone. I'm going full speed." Tails told.

Chris and Amy held on tightly while shutting his eyes. Tails took a deep breath and goes for it...

"GO!" Sonic shouted.

"GRR! HRAAH!" Tails grunted and pushed the controls as hard as he could, the boosters exploded to life with orange power. The X-Tornado shot down to Eggman's ship, faster than the speed of night.

Tails did his best to keep the X-Tornado as straight as he could. It was very difficult as this is the first time he ever accelerated to full speed in this jet. He started to feel a bit nauseous.

Tails lets out a scream as he increases the speed to maximum. Tails grunted as he tried to keep the X-Tornado straight.

Tails began to feel even sicker, trying hard not to throw up.

Sonic hopped off the plane and spins a fastball and shot down the ship faster than ever. Sonic strikes the ship with extreme force. The ship began to light up, getting ready to explode.

"**IIIIII HAAAAAATE THAAAT HEDGEHOOOOOG**!" Eggman shouted and the whole ship exploded.

Tails jerked the control stick to the right to avoid the blast. There was a grey ship approaching. Tails engaged the plane in a dive to catch Sonic.

Tails began to turn green in the face. He felt like he was going to really throw up. Tails covered his mouth tightly.

Chris noticed this and shouted to Sonic. "Sonic! Tails is starting to feel sick." Chris informed.

Sonic saw this and began to panic and hoped that Tails would be able to hang on.

"Tails. You can land on the ship." Tails heard someone say in his headset.

Sonic sighed in relief at this for the humans helping them.

Tails decreased the speed and engaged the X-Tornado in Cyclone mode. Tails slowed completely down and landed the plane on the ship.

Tails opened the canopy and quickly ran to the side of the ship, holding his mouth. Tails leaned over the ship and began to vomit heavily before coughing. Tails began coughing and hacking before delivering a stream of fluid coughing afterwards. His motion sickness was very bad.

Chris, Sonic and Amy rushed over to Tails to help.

Some of the crew members saw this and ran to help too.

"Is Tails okay?" The first crew member asked.

"Does Tails have the flu?" The second crew member asked.

"No, Tails gets really bad motion sickness," Sonic explained as he began patting Tails back as the fox vomited harshly. "He never has gone to full speed or maximum before."

One of the ship crew members got a couple of emesis bags for the young fox. The other crew member pats Tails' back.

Tails coughed and vomited again. Tails nearly fell off the ship from an intense wave of dizziness but Sonic catches him.

Tails coughed and vomited loudly again.

Tails nearly fell off the ship again from another wave of dizziness.

Sonic slowly pulls Tails away from the ship and gave an emesis bag to Tails who began vomiting into it.

Tails vomited harshly for another minute before he finally stopped.

Tails was pulled back by Sonic and the young fox collapsed in Sonic's embrace.

Chris looked worried. "Are you alright Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails slowly shakes his head. "I still feel quite nauseous. We might have to get a helicopter to bring me home so I can rest." Tails told.

The crew member called a helicopter and it came around in 10 minutes. In those ten minutes, Tails began vomiting again.

The helicopter arrived and along with the X-Tornado, they took the gang back home.

Chuck sets up Tails' bed with a big bucket next to it in case Tails began vomiting.

Once they got back home, Chris carries Tails to his bed for the young fox to rest.

Once Tails was feeling a little better, All his friends cheered and congratulated Tails for his stunning bravery.

In a day of resting, Tails fully recovered.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** Hello, I am back. That concludes chapter 15. I really felt like I wrote this chapter quite well._

_I can relate to Tails but I only get mild motion sickness. But I do have a bit of a weak immune system._

_This chapter was quite a blast. I felt like when I wrote the part when Tails goes to full speed and then maximum speed, I wrote it very well._

_There were two references to the same show AoStH. The 'I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!' quote from the end of every episode._

_And also 'faster than the speed of night from Episode 39 Tails Prevails._

_Anyways next chapter is chapter 16, which will quite a fun chapter to write._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will check in episode 16._

_Goodbye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	16. The Great Scuba Diving Adventure

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 16: The Great Scuba Diving Adventure**

_**Authors Note:** Hello guys, SuperTailsFan0812 here. Back with another chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Merry Christmas. I was going to upload this chapter next week but I wanted to upload it today._

_I also was a bit sick today. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas._

_This chapter will be quite a fun chapter to write and has some of the great moments of the show._

_My most favourite moment from this episode is when the gang goes diving._

_I've decided to change the rating from K plus to T As in later chapters, will be more tense and injuries that are bad, which is not my style but I will try my best on it.._

_I wanted to write this chapter around when the gang first comes to the boat pier as it was not shown, Tails drives the boat and the gang gets their diving equipment on. This chapter will show the dive too without Eggman attacking._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Great Scuba Diving Adventure**

Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Sonic just paid for the boat and diving equipment. They walked to the boat pier and collect their boat.

Tails smiled as he could drive a boat. "Hey, guys. I can drive the boat." Tails told the group.

Chris looked shocked. "Wait, You mean you can drive boats?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled and nodded proudly. "Yes, I can drive boats, in fact. I can drive planes, jets, cars, rocket ships and even submarines." Tails told.

Chris was shocked but super amazed.. Tails could not only fly planes and jets, but he can also drive any sort of vehicles. Tails was born to be quite special.

Tails hopped in the driver's seat and the others hopped in the boat. Tails sat down and took hold of the wheel.

Tails pressed his foot on the pedal and the boat began to move. Tails rotated the wheel in circles to reverse before doing the same action and the boat headed out in that direction.

Tails was very good at driving the boat.

Tails drove the boat for a good 100 meters before something happened...

The emerald shone brightly and Tails stopped the boat.

Tails the pulled the keys out and looked and everyone.

"The emerald is somewhere down in the bottom of the ocean." Tails said.

Chris handed Tails his air tank and flippers.

Tails smiled. "Thanks, Chris." He thanked.

Chris handed everyone else their diving equipment.

The gang put on their air tanks and their flippers.

Tails could take note of Sonic's nervous look and tried to comfort him. "It's okay Sonic I'll stay right beside you." Tails assured.

Amy nodded. Tails is right Sonic. He and I will hold your hand while diving down." Amy said.

Tails nodded again. "And if you feel more confident, just take your time." He said.

Sonic smiled and nodded.

Cream turned to Cheese. "Cheese, could you stay and guard the boat?" She asked.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered loudly.

Chris puts his goggles on and dived into the water.

Tails took a few deep breaths to get adjusted to the air tank.

Sonic, Amy and Tails took hold of each other hands and dived in the water, closely followed by Cream.

They caught up with Chris who was waiting for them.

Tails took a deep breath and found he can breathe through the air tank.

Chris laid his hand in Tails' shoulder. "Are you alright Tails?" Chris asked in concern.

Tails nodded. "Y-yeah I am okay, I am just trying to get used to the air tank. I've never used one before." Tails replied, finding it hard to talk through the tank itself too.

Chris smiled sympathetically, Tails was still missing home and is still getting adjusted to his world. "Don't worry Tails, you will get used to it," Chris assured.

Tails pulled out the emerald from his Tails. Everyone was surprised. Tails was prepared for anything and any job.

"Okay, guys, follow me. We'll know when we are close when the emeralds glow gets brighter and if it brightens to it fullest, that means we have found it." Tails Explained.

Tails held the chaos emerald and slowly moved it around to track down the reading. The emerald glowed brightly in the left direction and Tails stopped.

Tails began swimming to the left, with the others following him.

* * *

In ten minutes the Emerald began shining brighter. Tails had a look of determination.

"Hey, guys! The emerald is glowing brighter, This means that we have to be close." Tails said.

The five best friends continued swimming. Tails could see an amazing sight. "Guys, look!" Tails shouted.

The gang saw the sunken ship and gasped in wonder.

Tails, Chris Sonic, Amy and Cream drove to the bottom of the sand.

Suddenly the emerald shone at the fullest. They had finally found it.

"Oh my gosh! This emerald is shinning full brightness. This has to be the spot where the emerald is." Tails cried in joy.

Tails and Chris looked in the left side while Amy, Cream and Sonic at the right.

They could not spot the emerald yet.

Tails swam around to try and spot the emerald.

Still, he still can't see the emerald at all. Tails began to worry.

Tails was about to give up hope when he spotted the emerald and got very excited. "GUYS! I see the emerald, we finally found an emerald!" Tails cheered.

The gang turned and saw the emerald stuck in between two rocks.

"I have to try and get it loose." Tails said and swam to the emerald in between the rocks.

Tails grabbed hold of the emerald and tugged back hard.

The emerald would not budge. Tails continued pulling tightly and grunted loudly.

Still... It would not work.

Tails pulled as he hard as he could and grunted loudly again and the emerald finally budged and Tails fell backwards from the force.

Tails got up to his feet and held the emerald in his hands. The gang now had to swim back up to the boat.

They jumped in the air and swam up to the surface. Tails was excited that they had the emerald. The gang were halfway swimming up to the surface. The gang had made and it and climbed onto the boat.

The gang cheered as they finally got a Chaos Emerald without Eggman attacking.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes chapter 16. This was such a fun chapter to write._

_Some of the changes are that Eggman does not make an appearance. I'm sorry for you Eggman fans but I wanted the gang to finally gain a Chaos emerald without anyone stopping them._

_Also, I wanted to have a scene when Tails drives the boat and the gang putting on their diving equipment._

_Anyways, the next chapter is 17 is will be a new episode and this will focus on Chris telling the gang his childhood._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 17._

_See you then._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	17. Chris' Childhood Revealed

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 17: Chris' Childhood Revealed.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. Chapter 17 is here._

_Since Knuckles was shown for all the episode, I wanted the other characters for the episode and decided to have Chris explain his childhood to Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream._

I also found out there might be a new Sonic animated Show coming soon which I'm so hyped for.

_This and next episode will be a favourite. This chapter will contain a Tails and Sonic moment. This might be quite sad. So please take care when viewing this chapter._

_Anyways, here is chapter 17. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chris' Childhood Revealed.**

Chris was sitting in the lounge room alone. He was in a rare stage of sadness, He remembered his childhood before he met Sonic and the rest of his friends.

Chris felt a soothing hand on his shoulder and saw Tails there looking at him in concern. "Chris, you okay? If you want to talk, I'll be right here." Tails asked.

Chris smiled, happy that he had Sonic, Tails and the rest of their friends as his friends. "I'm okay Tails. Just thinking about my childhood before I met you, Sonic and the others." Chris responded.

Tails nodded, "Do You want to talk about it? If not, that's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." Tails asked.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Sure Tails. Could you bring everyone here please and meet me up in the lounge room." Chris told the young fox.

Tails smiled, nodded and went to go and find the others.

Sonic saw Tails coming in and decided to playfully scare him. As Tails was walking past where Sonic was hiding, Sonic jumped out of his hiding place and lets out a very loud '**BOO**!'

Tails completely did not expect that as he flinched and yelped extremely loudly and leapt high in the air. "YIKE!" Tails yiped.

Once Tails landed, his Tails puffed up.

Chris heard the yelp and quickly looked back to see Tails' fur and tails puffed up and figured that Sonic frightened him.

Tails took a few deep breaths to slow down his racing heart was literally beating as fast as Sonic when he ran at the speed of sound. Once Tails calmed down he glared playfully at Sonic. "What the heck Sonic!? Why did you do that for?" Tails yelped. "You scared the heck out of me!"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Sorry buddy." Sonic apologised.

Tails' tails began reverting back to normal.

Sonic was about to speak when he saw that everyone was around them. Tails must've yelped so loud that they thought something happened.

"Hey, Sonic? Is Tails okay? We heard him yelp." Chuck asked.

Tails nodded but looked kinda embarrassed by the fact he was so loud that everyone thought he was in danger. "Sorry about that. I was going to get all you for something when Sonic scared the heck out of me and I kinda get very scared easily." Tails replied.

Chris laid his hand on Tails shoulder. "Is this due to your fear of thunder?" Chris asked softly.

Tails nodded sadly. "Yeah..." Tails whispered. He could remember his past right now but didn't want to show he was sad.

Chris wanted to change the subject to avoid making Tails too upset or even cry. "Anyways, Guys, I need to talk to you all about something that happened," Chris explained.

Sonic smiled and laid his hand on Chris' shoulder. "Whatever you need to tell us, we'll listen to you buddy," Sonic assured.

Chris smiled and looked at his grandpa, friends, Ella and Mr Tanaka. "Guys. I want to tell you all about my childhood before I met you all." Chris explained.

"Okay, Chris." Cream said.

Tails laid his hand on Chris' shoulder. "Don't worry Chris. We'll listen carefully." Tails assured, giving it a soft and gentle shake of comfort.

Chris smiled at the young fox. Tails had a heart of gold and would do anything for his friends. What Chris didn't know is this gentle and kind fox had an extremely tragic and traumatic past and was beaten up.

Everyone sat in a circle. Waiting to hear Chris' story.

"When I was growing up, I was shy but happy." Chris explained, "My mum and Dad are rich as they do very good jobs. My dad works big-wig businessman who is the president of a software company and my mum is a very famous movie star. She is clueless too. She has a movie to film around next week and she invited us to come." Chris explained.

Everyone cheered. Tails was a little apprehensive and shy but he will be okay.

"Could you tell us that we'll be coming?" Tails asked.

Chris nodded, smiling. "Will do Tails. I'm sure my mum will be glad to meet you." Chris said.

Chris continued, "Even though Ella, Grandpa and Mr Tanaka take good care of me, I don't see my mum and dad often." Chris told. "This is because they work hard, just to do great things to me like bring me gifts, keep me safe and okay," Chris explained.

Tails' ears drooped at Chris. He really felt bad.

Chris noticed this and tried to reassure Tails. "Hey, It's okay Tails. They still visit me, but not much." Chris explained.

Tails was happy to hear that. "That is good Chris." Tails said.

Chris continued. "When I was around 6 years old, I gained a fear of lightning and thunder, the reason is that my parents are not around to comfort me," Chris explained.

Tails looked shocked. "Chris, I had no idea you had a fear of lightning and thunder. We both have a lot of things in common." Tails spoke.

Chris smiled at this. Tails was right, they really did have a lot of things in common. "You are right Tails, we do," Chris said.

Sonic smiled. "Do you want to keep going, Chris?" Sonic asked.

Chris nodded. "When I turned 8, I went to go and met Danny, Frances and Helen and we were very good friends," Chris explained.

Tails smiled. "I'm happy you have friends, including us." Tails told.

Chris smiled at Tails. "Thanks, Tails." Chris thanked.

Tails hugged Chris, who hugged the young fox back. Tails loved hugs to which Chris was happy for.

Cream wanted to know how Chris handled his fear of thunder. "Hey, Chris?" Cream asked.

Chris smiled. "Yes, Cream?" Chris asked.

Cream smiled. "When did you get over your fear of thunder and lightning?" Cream asked.

Tails smiled as he moved closer. "Yeah, how did you conquer your fear? I'm 8 and I still haven't gotten over it yet." Tails said.

Chris smiled. "When I turned 10 years old, I knew I had to try and not get scared while a thunderstorm approached. It was hard and now, I am not scared of thunder anymore." Chris replied.

Tails smiled. "What happened next?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled. "When I turned 12. My parents threw me a great surprise party and everyone came. In a few days later, I met Sonic and the rest of you guys and I am very happy that this happened." Chris smiled.

Amy smiled at this. "That is great Chris," Amy asked.

"Even though I do hang with my friends, Mr Tanaka, Grandpa and Ella, I still am lonely. I am so glad I met you guys." Chris told his friends.

Tails smiled at this, blushing red in pride. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

Chris beamed. "Thanks, Tails. You are such a nice kid." Chris said.

Tails smiled sadly. "You are lucky to have parents Chris." Tails said, feeling a little sad, Tails' parents died when he was just 2.

Chuck and Chris were concerned. Didn't Tails have parents? And were they still at Mobius?

Chuck wondered if Tails' parents were back at his home planet. "What do you mean Tails? Are your parents at your home planet still?" Chuck asked.

Tails' ears went completely back in sadness and looked very sad at the mention at his parents, making a very painful and sad noise he makes when he is sad.

Everyone looked at Tails in concern. Amy, Cream and Sonic knew why Tails was sad, but Chris, Chuck, Ella and Mr Tanaka didn't know that the young fox didn't have parents.

"Tails? Are you alright?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head. "N-No. I don't have parents anymore. They died when I was very young." Tails said, trying not to cry.

Chris instantly gave Tails a big hug in pity. "Oh Tails, I'm sorry. I didn't realise this happened." Chris asked. Suddenly, Chris thought of something. "Is that the true reason why you are scared of thunder of lightning?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "Y-yeah." Tails spoke sadly

Chuck felt so bad for Tails. Everyone hugged Tails to comfort him.

Tails smiled and then thought of something. "Hey, why don't we get some ice cream to cheer us up?" Tails suggested.

Chris smiled at this. "That's a great idea Tails," Chris announced.

Chuck smiled too. Tails was not only a genius but he is always there to help his friends. "Good idea Tails," Chuck explained.

Everyone cheered. Everyone ran to the door and hopped in the car and drove to the ice cream shop.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that was the end of chapter 17 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_This chapter was such a great chapter to write. I wanted to Chris to tell when he was growing up and i thought this chapter was the perfect chapter to do it._

_I also wanted Tails to explain to Everyone that his parents passed in the ending of this chapter._

_Anyways, the next chapter is 18. Chapter 18 will be adapting from the Dam Scam. Also, it will be the chapter that Tails will cry for the very first time._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 18._

_See you then._

_Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	18. Tails' Traumatic Past Revealed

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 18: Tails' Traumatic Past Revealed.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi guys SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Chapter 18 is here._

_I'm already up to 18 chapters, this is the most chapters I've ever uploaded._

_After seeing episode 18, I should do the aftermath of how Tails was feeling after the dam event and wanted him to tell Chris about his past from when he was born when he was bullied to right now. __Tails was just 4 when he met Sonic. __Also, this chapter IS a day after chapter 17._

_There will be Tails, Sonic and Chris moments._

_This may be quite a sad and emotional chapter and I say, it made me quite emotional, just to think someone as young as Tails went through all of this in his past :(_

_Just letting you know that this chapter will contain depressing events and quite violent__ moments during Tails explaining his part so please, please please take care and view this chapter carefully and at your own risk._

_... And I'm embarrassing myself again. Lol. __This chapter may get to 3,000 words. __Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tails' Traumatic Past Revealed.**

Tails was feeling very sad right now and was sitting alone, by himself curled in his tails, reflecting about what occurred around 4 hours ago, tears in his eyes. This is very very rare as Tails was normally so happy, but not today.

About 4 hours ago. He and Chris protected a nature preserve after crashing landing from a battle with Eggman. Tails had to fix the X-Tornado. Chris and Tails got to have a long conversation about talking about what they are going to do. Tails also told Chris that he still misses home but now likes Station Square.

That was not the emotional part. The emotional bit was attempting to prevent the guys from building a dam.

Tails got the X-Tornado fixed and they took a little stroll. That's when Tails and Chris saw the Dam being constructed. Being new to earth, Tails has not seen a dam before so he was confused. When Tails was trying to stop them. One of the workers called him a pest which triggered Tails to yell at the animals.

Chris was worried but confused by this action. He asked the young fox if he was okay. Tails told Chris that everyone picked on him but didn't tell the whole story as he was not ready to talk about it. Now he knew he needed to tell Chris, Mr Tanaka, Ella and Chuck about this tragic and Traumatic past.

When they got home, Tails was in a very sad mood which worried everyone. Tails was usually so happy. Chris had been worrying about Tails mostly. When Tails told him that he was picked on, the young fox was very sad but he didn't cry. Tails was thinking about his traumatic past all that time and was still haunted by it.

Due to the young fox being in deep thought and sadness, he didn't notice Chris approaching him. Tails felt a gentle hand on his back which made him yelp loudly which caused everyone to turn to him.

Tails turned to Chris who was next to him on one knee with his left hand on his back. Tails quickly wiped the tears away.

"Tails, don't worry. It's just me." Chris assured.

Tails looked at the ground again, still feeling very sad but he didn't want to cry as he didn't want everyone to think he was weak.

Chris placed his hand on Tails' shoulder gently. "Tails, Are you feeling okay? You've been like this ever since we came home." Chris asked, feeling great concern for the young fox.

Tails shook his head. He was not feeling okay. "No.." Tails responded.

Chris looked concerned as he tried to find a way to find out why Tails was so upset. "Tails, Are you still upset at what happened today?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded, still remaining quiet.

Chris placed both hands on Tails' shoulders. "Tails, Is there something else that is upsetting you?" Chris softly inquired.

Tails took a deep breath and looked at Chris. Tails decided to tell Chris, Chuck, Ella and Mr Tanaka the truth from his very traumatic past.

Tails looked at Chris with a look of pure sadness. "Chris, I think it's time for you to know the truth." Tails explained solemnly.

Chris looked confused. "What do you mean Tails?" Chris asked. "Is everything okay?"

Tails nodded. "Yes. Chris. I have not told anyone this as it is way too emotional to talk about. But now, it's time you knew what happened to me when I was very young." Tails told Chris.

"Did something happen?" Chris asked, still not certain what Tails was talking about.

Tails took another deep breath, nodded and replied, "You know when you told us yesterday that you didn't have friends when you were younger. I-I know what it's like..." Tails trailed off, looking at the ground.

Chris looked shocked. Y-you mean.. You had no friends when you were younger?" Chris asked, quite shocked, but sad at the same time.

Tails nodded. "Yes, I've experienced this before and it's really not fun and it's very sad." Tails explained..

Chris looked at Tails with sympathy. "I'm so sorry Tails. I didn't know this happened." Chris apologized with sympathy.

"I had an extremely traumatic past when I was very young." Tails explained.

Chris hugged Tails, to which Tails hugged back. "Tails, I had no idea. Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asked.

Tails let out a sad noise and thought for a minute. Tails slowly waved his tails in a sad movement.

Chris noticed the young fox's tense form and tried to calm him down. "Tails, if you don't want to talk about it, that is okay," Chris comforted.

Tails looked at Chris before nodding. "Okay. I'll try my best to explain everything that happened in my past." Tails nodded.

Chris beamed, Tails was going to talk about his very emotional past and felt so proud for Tails explaining something so difficult. "That is extremely brave to tell us Tails," Chris told while patting Tails' back.

Tails looked at Chris and asked, "Could you go and get the others, I want to tell everyone what happened." Tails requested.

Chris nodded and stood up. "Alright Tails," Chris confirmed.

Chris looked back at Tails and noticed he was quite sad. Chris hopes that Tails would be okay telling about his past.

Chris walked to Sonic and tapped him on the back. "Hey, Sonic?" Chris asked.

Sonic turned and saw Chris. "What's up, pal?" He asked.

Chris grinned and explained. "Tails wants you and the others to come to him. He wants to tell us about something." Chris explained.

Sonic nodded and whistled, getting everyone's attention. "Hey guys, everyone. Tails wants us to come to him." Sonic told the group.

Everyone gathered around Tails. Wondering what the young fox needed to tell them.

Tails turned around and saw that everyone was next to him. Tails beamed at the support. "Thank you, guys." Tails thanked.

Sonic knelt down beside his best friend. "What is it you have to tell us, buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails took a deep breath. Tails glanced up and Sonic and explained everything, "After what happened today and when we were at the nature preserve, I have decided I'm going to tell you all my past. I feel that Chris, Mr Tanaka, Chuck and Ella needs to know." Tails revealed.

Tails was in a sad mood so talking about his past may help him to cheer up. Tails normally doesn't like talking about himself to anyone, scared that they will make fun of him. So Tails was so brave to tell his traumatic past.

Sonic placed his hand on Tails' shoulder, wondering if Tails would be able to tell his past. "Are you sure you want to talk about your past, buddy?" Sonic asked in concern.

Tails nodded, not seeming to back down from this. "Yeah, it's time for them to know about my past." Tails approved.

Sonic nodded, knowing that Tails needed to tell everyone his past as he wanted to get this off his chest. He felt really proud of Tails as the young fox was opening up about his feelings.

Tails beamed and let everyone sit by him. Chris was on his left side, Sonic was on the right and everyone else was gathered in front of him.

"Okay, this is the one topic that I don't like discussing so I may stop a few times so I won't get upset." Tails told everyone.

Everyone nodded. They moved closer to Tails to listen closely to hear this extremely emotional story. They felt like if they were closer, Tails would be able to tell this story alright.

"Alright Tails, if anytime you need to stop. That is okay. You don't have to rush telling this story, just take your time." Chris notified in a gentle tone.

"Okay, I was born on the 16th of October, my mum and Dad are Rosemary and Amadeus Prower. My parents thought I was so cute with my two tails. They called me Miles. I don't like it but it was better than having no name. I was a very cute and curious baby and still was when growing up." Tails revealed. "I used to be very shy at the time as well."

Chris, Chuck, Mr Tanaka and Ella awed at this.

Tails smiled and continued his story. "When I had meal times, I had my favourite meals and two desserts." Tails said.

"You had two desserts after dinner Tails?" Amy asked, very shocked.

Tails nodded smiling. "Yeah, my mum and dad said I'm their favourite son and I was the only child so that is why." Tails explained.

Chris smiled at this. "What else did they do Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled and started talking again, "I used to be super spoiled by my mum and dad and I had gotten lots of Christmas and birthday presents." Tails said, smiling at the memories of his mum and dad, he still misses them so much.

Chris smiled. "That's good Tails. Do you want to keep going?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded and continued, "When I was 2 years old, I had gotten a liking to planes and machines and my IQ had risen to a high level of intelligence. My parents built me a workshop for my 2nd birthday to create machines and inventions." Tails explained.

Chuck smiled. "What kind of machines did you build?" Chuck asked, quite interested to hear.

Tails smiled. "All sorts of inventions. Like planes, machines and all sorts of creations. My first creation was T-Pup, which is my robotic dog. I even made my first plane called the Whirlwind." Tails explained.

"Did you learn to fly the Whirlwind, or did you figured it out yourself?" Chuck asked.

Tails smiled. "I knew how to fly it as I build it to be very easy to fly." Tails replied.

Chris was amazed. "You knew how to fly a plane when you were just 2?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I was a very smart cub and knew about machines and technology." Tails explained.

Chuck smiled at this. Tails was a very smart kid and was glad that he met the young fox. "Was this one of your best moments?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded and continued. "It was the best time. In the middle of December, I had the best Christmas ever. I got lots of presents and gifts. The next day, we went to a shop that sold parts of machines. B-but..." Tails stopped, his voice getting sadder.

"But what Tails?" Chuck asked, quite concerned for Tails' sudden stop.

Tails breathed in and out and began speaking again.

"My parents and I were going to head back home after we got some parts for a plane I was building. There was a bad thunderstorm. I didn't have a phobia of thunder then. We were nearly home and.. and... and my parents got hit by a lightning bolt." Tails stopped, trying not to cry, this was so emotional to talk about.

Tails stayed silent as he tried to regain his composure. It was emotional and very hard to talk about.

After staying silent for a couple of minutes, Tails began speaking again. "I-I ran o-over to them a-as f-fast as I could to try and wake them up. B-but no matter how hard I tried. They wouldn't wake up. I sobbed out their names but they still would not respond. Due to my high level of intelligence, I checked their pulses but. I didn't feel one. I instantly knew that my parents had passed away right in front of me. That is when I developed a severe fear of thunder as I am worried that I may be hit by it too." Tails narrated, exhaling in and out, finding it more and more difficult to explain about his past than he thought.

Everyone gasped at this. Poor Tails. Tails must miss his parents so bad before he met Sonic and the others.

Chris felt so much sympathy for Tails. Chris knew that Tails had no parents after Tails had told him after him telling his friends his childhood, Chris never knew that they passed like that. And what is worst is when they die right in front of you.

Chris moved closer to Tails. "Tails, I had no idea. I am so sorry." Chris spoke, giving Tails a comforting hug to which the fox returned.

Tails broke the hug and hugged his knees in his arms. Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, you can stop if you don't want to tell us," Chris told. "It is okay."

Tails managed to smile at Chris. "No, I-it's ok Chris. I will keep going. I miss them so much still, but I know that they will always be with me in my heart." Tails said.

Tails took a deep breath. "I sat there sobbing for the whole night, wishing that they were still alive. I eventually cried myself to sleep. " Tails told before his voice cracked again. Tails instantly shut his eyes tightly shut.

Tails wiped away the tears that now fell from his eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry guys. T-This is getting very h-hard and e-emotional to talk about." Tails said, his voice breaking but refused to cry still, but he was getting close.

Chris knew how difficult this story is being explained. "I know Tails, I know. It's okay if you don't want to continue. Just take your time." Chris assured, patting Tails' back.

Tails nodded and took his time explaining what happened next. "When I woke up, I was in some kind of care home. I was found crying and they decided to take me in." Tails explained.

Tails took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought they were going to be nice to me but unfortunately, I was wrong. When I asked for food, they would beat me up and they would let me starve, just because of my tails." Tails told, trying even harder not to cry.

Ella, Mr Tanaka, Chris and Chuck gasped at this. How could someone do this to a child who is barely a toddler yet?

Chuck felt so angry that someone would do this to a kid. "How dare they!?" Chuck shouted in anger.

"I know. When I heard it, I was very angry about it." Sonic agreed.

Mr Tanaka nodded. "I agree, no one should do that." He told.

Tails continued. "After a few months, I could not take it anymore so I ran away from home and moved to Cocoa Island which was a very nice island. I built my first house on a small hill with my dog T-Pup who was my only friend then." Tails explained, "I quite enjoyed it. I began to build lots of inventions."

Tails breathed in and out. This was nearly getting unbearable to talk about this.

"One day I was out playing with T-Pup when people began mocking me because of my two-tails, they would yell mean things AND physically beat me up. Just because I was different. The bullies found my house and.. and.. and... Th-They burnt it down. I was so upset but SO mad." Tails explained.

"They burnt your house down!?" Ella asked. Tails nodded. "Oh, you poor thing," Ella said in sympathy.

"After about a year, I decided I would leave Cocoa Island but there was some noise that woke me from my sleep. I came out and a little flicky told me it was some kind of army called the Battle Bird Armada was attacking Cocoa island. I had to go on an adventure to defeat the war and I just turned 3 years old." Tails explained.

Chris was shocked. "You were three and had to fight a bird army?!" Chris said in disbelief.

"Y-yeah." Tails nodded, wiping some more tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Wow! You must've been scared, but so brave," Chuck said as he was worried for the young fox's safety.

"Mmm-hmm. I was extremely scared and confused but met some nice animals along the way and they helped me. I risked my life to fight back and I managed to succeed." Tails continued.

Everybody cheered loudly at this, proud of the young fox's heroic adventure.

"But, However. Even though I saved many people in that adventure, The people were not as grateful as I thought. They told me that even though I did save them, I was nothing but a freak. But that was only the start. Every day the bullying got worse and worse." Tails explained.

Everyone gasped in horror. This kid just saved an entire island but all they did in return was beat him up. That was so cruel.

"The beatings had gotten so bad, I had no choice but to move to Westside Island due to the bullying getting too stressful. I thought the people would be nice to me on the island this time, but I was so wrong." Tails told.

"The bullies kept calling me very hurtful and mean names, they beat me up so bad I was left with lots of cuts and bruises." Tails said.

Tails sighed in sadness as this part is the most emotional part of the whole story.

"G-Guys, T-this is the m-most e-emotional part a-about the story about my past." Tails explained.

"What happened?" Chris gently asked. "You don't have to rush telling this, you can tell it at your own pace." Chris soothed, understanding this may be the hardest part to talk about.

Tails shut his eyes tightly. "I only just turned 4. The bullies did something that still upsets me today. T-they found where I lived and burned my house again. B-b-but not only that, they d-d-destroyed T-T-T-T-Pup and began beating me harder and shouted more mean names." Tails spoke as tears fell from his eyes. He opened his eyes and spoke quietly. "A-a-a-and T-T-T-T-Pup was my only friend t-t-then."

Everyone gasped at this, they felt so much sympathy for Tails.

Tails began sniffing shakily, almost on the verge of breaking down. He began getting more upset. Tails shut his eyes again as the tears slid from his eyes.

Tails curled himself in his Tails as he began shaking, about to break down.

Chris took note of this and tried to gently comfort the whimpering fox. "Tails, If you need to cry, that is okay." Chris soothed. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Tails continued to fight not to cry. "No, I-I don't want to cry... I w-w-want t-t-to b-b-be s-s-s-s-strong." Tails whimpered.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder as a gesture to say that it's okay. "Tails. You don't have to hold back the tears, it's okay to cry. We'll be there to comfort you. You can lean on my shoulder if you want to." Chris comforted.

Tails could no longer keep in the tears and sank his head in his knees and broke down in tears completely, sobbing entirely now in sadness and pain. Tails had been grasping the pain and sadness coped inside of him for a long time. Poor kid is still very young.

Chris felt so bad for Tails as his expression shifted to sympathy and remorse for the young fox, Almost to the point of crying himself.

Chris had never heard Tails cry before. Chris thought it sounds so painful to hear the young fox cry than he thought. It must've been awful being beaten up all the time, being called mean names and the saddest thing is watching your only friend being destroyed.

Chris held out his arms for Tails, wanting to comfort Tails as best as he could. "Come here Tails." Chris soothed.

Tails shut his eyes tightly, the tears sliding down his cheeks as he slowly moved over to Chris, sobbing still. In a few seconds Tails had made it over to Chris.

Chris hugged Tails as gently as he could to comfort the distressed and very upset fox. "Tails, Tails. It's okay. Please don't cry. We'll never make fun of you, I promise you that we will forever be friends." Chris consoled, beginning to tenderly rub Tails' back to make him feel better and comforted.

Tails hugged Chris back and buried his face in Chris' shoulder and sobbed loudly. "Shhh, shhhhhh. It's okay Tails, Just let it out, it's okay." Chris soothed.

Sonic began stroking Tails' head to try and comfort his distraught best friend and brother. "Tails, Tails. It's okay buddy. It's okay. It's from the past. This is the present." Sonic soothed. "That will never happen to you again. I'll never let that happen."

Tails sniffled and tried to stop crying but discovered it difficult to stop no matter how hard he tried. He was extremely upset to calm down. Tails had reached his breaking point.

Tails was still sobbing hysterically, very upset and broken right now, Tails didn't want to remember the pain but... He could hear every insult, physically feel every beating and all the pain.

Chuck felt so much sympathy. "Tails, I'm so sorry." Chuck apologized, gently setting his hand on Tails' left shoulder.

Chris was still rubbing gentle circles on Tails' back to comfort the emotional fox.

Ella and Mr Tanaka looked very sad. Everyone did feel Tails' pain. Poor guy was so young. Tails did not deserve to be treated this way.

Chris placed his other hand on Tails' left shoulder. "Tails, We'll let you calm down a bit, and then you can tell us what happened after that." Chris gently advised.

Tails nodded and sobbed even loudly, his body shaking as the tears kept falling from his eyes in rivers. He was so upset and distressed. Chris was rubbing Tails' back in a silent attempt to comfort the distraught fox.

Sonic stroked Tails' head to comfort. Sonic knew Tails needed connection comfort.

Chris knew it too and continued working to comfort Tails.

* * *

Around 30 minutes, Tails had fully calmed down now but was still crying a little. He still was very upset.

Chris slowly broke the hug and gently sat Tails next to him, but kept his hand resting tenderly on Tails' back. "Tails. Are you feeling a little better now?" Chris softly asked, remembering to be very gentle with Tails, who was so young and fragile who needs lots of support. Chris had no idea that Tails was treated this way.

Tails sniffled twice and wiped his eyes but more tears streamed down his face. "I-I think so Chris. This story is so difficult to tell than I thought it was going to be." Tails answered in between more sobbing.

"Are you ready to continue to tell us about your past now Tails?" Chuck gently asked.

Tails nodded and stopped crying. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to tell you all the rest. I'll take my time." Tails nodded, wiping the few tears that were in his eyes.

Tails took a deep breath before explaining where he left off before he broke down 30 minutes ago. "After I watched my only friend being destroyed, I broke down. I ran as fast as I could, b-but they easily caught me up and punched and kicked me. I began screaming and sobbing hysterically." Tails began sobbing again.

Chris gently rubs Tails' back. Tails resumed crying but didn't want to stop speaking. "It's okay Tails." Chris soothed.

"The beatings got worse and more violent. I was getting weaker from the bullying." Tails sobbed.

"They punched me so hard in the forehead that I've gotten a concussion." Tails explained. "It left me unconscious."

Tails took in a very shaky breath. "I woke up still in the forest in Westside Island. I felt sick from the headache, tiredness and nausea. I began vomiting harshly on the ground. I did it for about 6 to 8 minutes and then I passed out." Tails explained, feeling his stomach churn at the memory.

Chris gasped, Tails went through even worse than him.

Tails looked at Sonic and grinned tearfully. "This part will always be my favourite part." Tails declared with pure happiness.

"When I woke up, I was in some kind of house. I saw Sonic standing there with a warm smile. I knew that he was friendly but due to my constant bullying. I was worried but terrified. Sonic assured me that He was friendly and will never hurt me." Tails explained. "I was also a huge fan."

Tails smiled. "I was slowly getting used to staying with Sonic. It was quite fun and not so terrifying. Sonic introduced me to chilli dogs which became my favourite food." Tails explained.

"After around a month. Sonic took me to the adoption centre. I knew Sonic was adopting me. I was so happy that I cried." Tails explained tears welling in his eyes.

Chris beamed at this. "That's a really happy ending Tails," Chris said.

Tails looked sadly at the ground. There was a little more to tell. "I'm afraid there is more to tell, Chris." Tails said sadly.

Chris looked shocked. "Tails, is there more to your past?" Chris asked, concerned.

Tails nodded, starting to cry again. "Yes! There is more!" Tails sobbed.

Chris gave Tails a sympathetic hug to calm him down. "Shh, shhhhh. It's okay Tails. Just tell us calmly and slowly, alright." Chris spoke softly

Tails rubbed his eyes with his fists to get rid of the tears in his eyes. "Even though I now live with Sonic. I would still be called rude and mean names. I even get bullied when Sonic is not looking. I went in a state of mild depression as I was never loved except for Sonic." Tails sobbed.

Everyone gasped at this, this story was getting very emotional now.

Ella laid her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Did you recover from your mild depression?" Ella asked.

Tails wiped the tears that continuously fell down his cheeks and nodded.

Tails smile weakly as he finished the concluding part of the story. "Sonic helped me through my depression and a couple of weeks later, I recovered from it. A-and that concludes the story of my past." Tails ended.

At this point, Tails began sobbing again. Everyone else wiped the tears were gathered in their eyes. This story was so emotional that it made them sad just to hear that the young fox was treated like that in his past.

Chris then realised why Tails was so shy when he and Tails met for the very first time. "Tails? Is this why you are very shy?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded and buried his face in Sonic's shoulder."Y-y-yes.." Tails sobbed.

Sonic pulled Tails into a hug. "Shhhhh. It's okay buddy. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you. You are my special younger brother and I will always protect you, I promise you, buddy." Sonic promised.

"Sonic, do you think I am really special." Tails asked.

Sonic nodded before tightening the hug, comforting Tails. "Of course buddy, you are very special," Sonic confirmed.

Tails wanted to be alone for a bit. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry but.. I really need to be alone for a while." Tails sobbed. "This story made me so upset now."

Chris laid a gentle hand on Tails' left shoulder. "That is okay Tails. We understand. We'll give you some time alone. Just to let you know that we'll never ever treat you like that. You are a very special friend to me." Chris told the young fox as gently as possible.

Tails smiled at the human boy. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

At one at a time, everyone gave Tails a big hug to comfort him. Tails appreciated the hugs. Chris was the last to leave.

Chris gently laid his hand on Tails' back and spoke with comfort and gentleness. "Tails, I know telling your past was very difficult today, but that was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. I really feel bad about what happened and I assure you that it will never ever happen. I promise." Chris assured, giving Tails a big, but comforting hug. "You will always be my best friend and also, Sonic and I will protect you too."

Tails smiled and began sobbing in Chris' shoulder, he was still very upset. Telling his past had really taken an extreme toll of Tails' emotions. Chris gently shushed Tails and rubbed his back.

"No, no-no. It's okay Tails. Just let it out, it's okay." Chris soothed, still rubbing Tails' back as the young fox sobbed in his shoulder.

Around 5 to 8 minutes Tails had finally calmed down. Today was an emotional day for Tails.

Tails smiled as he cheered up. "T-thank you, Chris." He thanked.

Chris gave Tails another big hug before leaving the fox alone for a little while.

As Chris left the room, he could hear Tails sobbing again, Chris really felt bad now, he never thought as someone as young as Tails, went through all of that, just because he had two tails. "Poor Tails," Chris said quietly... "He has been through a lot during his past. Even worse than me..."

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that is the end of chapter 18 and- 'sniff sniff.' That was more emotional than I thought. 'sob'. Sorry. I'm getting emotional now._

_That was quite an emotional chapter, I felt like I really wrote this super well._

_I wanted Tails to cry for the first time in this chapter. I cried so many times in this chapter due to how emotional it was. __I wanted to have a Tails and Chris moment at the start and end of the chapter._

_There were a few references in this chapter. First, The Whirlwind is Tails' car in the SEGA racing games. __The second reference is Rosemary and _Amadeus_ Prower are Tails' real parents from the Archie comics so I wanted to add that reference and they are Tails' parents._

_The third reference is the part when Tails tells everyone how his parents passed. That is a reference to the very first story I ever wrote called Astraphobia. __The fourth reference is the same as the previous reference only it is a reference to the Sonic Headcanon about Tails' fear of lightning and thunder._

_The fifth reference is the part when Tails faces the bird army which IS a reference to the game Tails' Adventure. The Sixth reference is From the Archie comics. T-Pup is Tails' robotic dog in the comic Tails' Adventure._

_And the final reference is when I wrote the part where Tails got a concussion. This is actually a real-life thing I experienced. I was 8 when that happened and I was vomiting to 15 to 20 minutes apart._

_This is my longest chapter in this story with 5,544 words. WOW. I'm so proud of myself! _

_Next chapter is 19 and you are all in for quite a spooky chapter. _

_See you next time, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 19._

_See you in the chapter..._

_Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	19. Terrifying Experience

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 19: Terrifying Experience.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello guys, SuperTailsFan0812 signing in and back for another chapter. This is chapter 19 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Whoa! Okay, The last chapter was a huge success and I got three reviews which are the most I've ever got in one chapter. _

_I have 11 follows and 10 favourites and all up, 21 reviews. This has to be the best fanfic I ever wrote. with 4,013 views in total._

_Before I start, I would love to thanks everyone for all the support, that means so much to me and it motivates me to write more and more._

_Anyways. This chapter is from episode 19 Sonic's Scream Test and wanted to have Chris save and rescues Tails, who is terrified by the whole thing._

_Tails' Plasmaphobia is so extreme so please take care when viewing this chapter._

_I searched that in the Sonic X wiki that Tails has a fear of ghosts and also, the episode didn't show how the rest of the characters react when they are saved so i wanted to write it in this chapter._

_This chapter will have Sonic and Chris trying to calm Tails down, while Ella and Amy save Cream and Cheese._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this spooky chapter and proceed with caution._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 19: ****Terrifying Experience****.**

Chris had just placed the sun side up of the strange totem thing, causing the ghosts to disappear. Chris had done it, he had saved Sonic, Amy, Tails, Ella, Cream, Cheese and his mother.

For the very first time, Chris felt like he was a great hero. A real hero, just like Sonic. Chris felt very proud of himself and felt like he had the power to do anything for his friends, like help to overcome their fears or just be there when they are very upset.

Chris could see his friends and mother fall out of the pink kind of substance. Tails fell hard on his side. But His side was injured before when the ghosts took him away an hour ago. Chris instantly ran to Tails first who was slightly shivering. Chris knew that Tails was terrified of ghosts and hoped that the whole event didn't leave Tails too traumatised.

Chris knelt down and placed a hand on Tails' back. "Tails? Are you okay?" Chris asked, very much worried for the young fox.

Tails started breathing quite hard. He was extremely frightened of this experience. Tails suddenly pounced into Chris' arms and began sobbing hysterically. He was so terrified. He really wanted to go back home where it was safe for him. "I want to go home!" Tails sobbed, frightened and in pain.

Chris held Tails softly in his arms and hugged the young fox close. Tails winced from the pain from his side and injuries, causing Chris to silently apologize and loosen the hug.

Tails shuts his eyes. When Tails was taken, the ghosts must've done something to him to make him this frightened. Chris had never ever seen Tails this scared before.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm right here, it's okay." Chris soothed, trying to calm down the frightened and scared fox.

Tails sobbed and buried his face in Chris' shoulder, sobbing. Tails, due to being exposed to one of his biggest fears, was overwhelmed and frighted.

Sonic looked to see Cream hugging Ella. She was scared and crying, but not nearly as much as Tails. Tails was sobbing hysterically and trembling in Chris' shoulder. Sonic instantly ran over to Chris, who was still comforting Tails.

"Chris, Is Tails okay?" Sonic asked, placing his left on Chris' shoulder and his right on Tails.

Chris shook his head, starting to gently rub Tails' back in slow and comforting circles. "No, Tails is terrified. The ghosts must've frightened him badly for Tails to be scared." Chris explained.

Sonic looked sympathetic. "Here. I will take Tails." Sonic replied.

Chris gently but, slowly moved Tails to Sonic. Tails opened his eyes which was dripping with tears.

"Shh, it's okay Tails. You are safe now, I promise, buddy." Sonic promised. "Chris and I are here to help."

Sonic observed his younger friend and gasped at the amount of injuries Tails sustained. Sonic growled in anger. 'Those ghosts must've hurt him!' Sonic thought, angrily.

Sonic glanced at Chris. "Chris, Tails is hurt." Sonic notified.

Chris looked at Tails and gasped too. No wonder Tails was in this stage of fright and terror.

Cream had calmed down and now She, Ella and Amy were on their way to Tails, Sonic and Chris.

"Is Tails okay?" Cream asked. She knew Tails was very frightened from the ghosts.

Sonic shakes his head. "No. Tails is in a state of pure shock and terror. He had gotten hurt from the ghosts. We need to patch him up." Sonic explained.

Lindsey woke up and got the first aid kit. "Here Sonic. I got a first aid kit you can use." She said.

Chris ran over to his mum and hugged her, happy she was okay. "Mum. You're okay!" Chris cheered in joy.

Lindsey hugged her favourite son. "Chris darling? Are you okay?" Lindsey asked.

Chris smiled. "Yes, mum. But I'm not sure if Tails is okay though." Chris told. "The ghosts hurt him badly. Not only that but Tails is terrified of ghosts."

Lindsey felt bad and wanted to patch Tails up. "Don't worry. I'll patch him up." She assured.

Tails was still sobbing heavily. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Chris' mum, Lindsey kneeling next to him with a soft and caring smile.

"Its okay Tails. You are safe, I'll patch you up." Lindsey assured, rubbing Tails' shoulder.

Tails nodded, still sobbing loudly in terror and fright. He was so scared.

Lindsey began to clean and patch Tails injuries. Tails were still sobbing, not because of the pain, but from the trauma from when he got taken away.

In a few seconds, Lindsey was finished. Tails had now calmed fully down. He was still frightened about what happened today.

Chris rubbed Tails' back. "Are you feeling better now Tails?" Chris asked in great concern. Tails was still visibly shaking but was smiling a little.

"I think so..." Tails replied softly.

Chris smiled at Tails but knew this would be hard to tell. "Tails, I know this may be difficult but, are you okay telling us what happened when you got taken away?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head and began sobbing again, "No, it was too terrifying to tell you." Tails sobbed.

Chris felt so sorry for Tails and hugged Tails close to him. To Tails, it was extremely traumatizing for him. "Shh, shh shhh. I know Tails, I know. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Chris comforted.

Tails shakes his head rapidly, still sobbing shakily. Poor Tails had been so terrified.

Tails desperately wanted to go back home to where he could be safe and sound. He was so scared. "I want to go home! I want to go home!" Tails sobbed in desperation. "I can't take it!"

Chris felt so bad, Tails' Plasmaphobia must be extreme. Chris hugged Tails close to calm him down.

Suddenly, King Boom Boo woke up and laughed.

This frightened Tails who began sobbing louder and louder and caused him to scream and hide behind Chris. "NO no no no no!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic looked back at Chris. "Chris, You, your mum and Ella take the others out while I deal with this spirit," Sonic explained.

Tails heard this and passed a ring to Sonic who smiled and went to get the ghost.

Chris nodded and gently took Tails in his arms who buried his face in Chris' shoulder. He began crying again. "Don't worry Tails. We are getting out of here." Chris soothed.

Chris, Ella, who was carrying Cream, Amy and Chris' mum ran toward the exit.

As soon they got to the surface, Chris placed Tails on the ground gently who collapsed on the ground in relief, sobbing louder. He truly hated ghosts.

"Shhh, it's okay Tails. We are okay now, I promise." Chris soothed.

Sonic came back up to the surface to check if everyone was okay. "Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

Everyone nodded.

Chris looked down at Tails, who was beginning to calm down now.

Tails sniffled twice as he looked at his friends. "Guys, can we go home. I had enough for today." Tails asked.

Chris smiled. "Of course we can Tails," Chris replied.

Tails beamed at this. "Thank you." Tails thanked.

Everyone began to walk to the car and went back home.

Chapter End.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well that concludes chapter 19._

_I think this chapter had only one reference which King Boom Boo is a boss battle in Adventure 2._

_Poor Tails... :(_

_Tails actually does have Plasmaphobia. And I am kinda scared of ghosts too, even though they are not real._

_I really wanted to write the scene as it was not showed in the show._

_Next chapter will be 20 which will be the last chapter before I'll be taking a break. The break may be up to 5 weeks to 8 but I will be still planning for the next set of chapters while on break and update The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE. I am just taking a break from this story, that's all._

_Also, I just found that I beat The Mobian Flu word count._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 20._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	20. I Forgive You, My Friend

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 20: ****I Forgive You, My Friend****.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 signing in. This is the last chapter until I have a small break. This chapter will be around when Sonic apologises to Tails for tricking him that the X-Tornado misses him._

_This chapter will contain Sonic and Tails brotherly bonds moments and There is a moment between Ella and Tails that I wanted to add in but i don't want to spoil it._

_This chapter may be short but I really did my best on this chapter._

_Anyways, I don't want to spoil it so let's get on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV_

* * *

**Chapter 20: I Forgive You, My Friend.**

Ella had just landed the X-Tornado on the ship right after she used the cyclone kick to send Eggman flying.

Tails was so glad to see his X-Tornado could not help but cry tears of joy.

Sonic felt very guilty that he tricked Tails of thinking machines got lonely just so Sonic could get off the ship.

Tails continued to cry from the return of his plane. He was so happy to see it. Tails was worried about Sonic. through.

Tails stopped crying and ran over to Ella and hugged her.

Ella was stunned by this action but hugged the fox back. "Tails, Tails. Take it easy." Ella soothed gently.

Tails looked up at Ella. "Thank you for bringing the X-Tornado here Ella. I missed her so much." Tails thanked.

"You're welcome Tails. Why did you miss the X-Tornado in the first place?" She asked.

Tails had tears in his eyes as he felt hurt when Sonic lied to him. "Well. I was reading a book and Sonic asked if I was worried about the X-Tornado. Sonic told me we were staying on the cruise for a few days and he told me that Machines were lonely and I felt so guilty that I was very upset." Tails explained,

"What happened next Tails?" Ella asked, concerned.

Tails began to softly cry, Ella looked worried.

"Sonic told me it saw all a lie and I was so upset that I ran away crying." Tails explained. "Chris and Chuck tried to comfort me but it didn't work."

Ella turned to Sonic, who looked away. "Sonic, Is this true?" She asked.

Sonic nodded but stayed quiet.

Tails turned to Sonic. "Sonic... W-why did you trick me?" Tails asked, still hurt by Sonic tricking him.

Sonic could not take seeing his best friend like this and told the truth. "I am so sorry Tails. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I just was not fond of coming and staying on the cruise as my fear totally controlled my actions. I'm so sorry buddy. Will you please forgive me?' Sonic sadly explained, his voice breaking, afraid that he had broken Tails' trust with him.

Sonic looked at the ground sadly. Everyone had never seen Sonic feeling this guilty. From the looks of it. Sonic had really hurt Tails' feelings about messing with him just so he could get off the cruise ship.

Everyone felt so bad, especially Tails. Tails felt like it was his fault as there must've been a way to get off the cruise.

Tails walked over to Sonic and hugged him, starting to cry. "Hey, Sonic. don't be so sad. I forgive you, my friend." Tails comforted. "I know how much you hate water and I really should've tried to take you home. This is my fault Sonic!" Tails spoke, voice getting more and sadder.

Tails began sobbing in Sonic's shoulder. This was getting even more emotional. Sonic was shocked by this and wiped his eyes. Sonic embraces Tails who clutched Sonic tightly sobbing harder as the guilt took over him.

Sonic hugged Tails tightly, rubbing the young fox's back. "Tails, Tails. Shhhh. It's alright buddy. It's okay. It's not your fault, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails continued sobbing. "But Sonic. It IS my fault, I knew there was a way to get off but all I did was crying, I'm so sorry Sonic." Tails Lamented, still sobbing loudly.

Sonic shushed Tails softly, he felt so sad that Tails was blaming himself for this. This was not true. "Tails, buddy. Look at me." Sonic soothed, gently lifting Tails' chin up so the young fox could look at the hedgehog.

Tails still didn't look up, he was too ashamed, worried that Sonic would leave him.

"Tails, buddy. please look at me. I'm not mad." Sonic soothed.

Tails slowly lifts his head and Sonic's heart broke when he saw tears streaming down Tails' face. "Oh buddy, please don't be so upset. You are my best friend and I will never be mad at you. You mean the world to me and my only family." Sonic spoke softly. "I forgive you, my friend." Sonic repeated Tails' words.

Tails was still ashamed but was now smiling once again. "T-thank you so much Sonic. For forgiving me." Tails thanked softly.

Sonic grinned as he pats Tails' head. "No worries buddy. I love you Tails, You are my special brother. Please don't ever forget this." Sonic told the young fox.

Tails beamed at this. "Thank you so much Sonic." Tails thanked.

Chris smiled warmly at the brotherly moment, glad that Tails and Sonic forgave each other.

After a minute, Sonic and Tails broke apart.

Tails looked at Sonic and beamed. "Hey Sonic, Since the X-Tornado is here. Do you want me to take you back home?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, Now that Julia had told me to relax, I think I'm actually okay being on the ship now," Sonic told.

Tails looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled at his best friend. "You guys were right. Sometimes, we all need to relax at some point." Sonic explained.

Julia walked over to Sonic and placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Sonic is right Tails. Sometimes we all need to have a vacation and relaaax." She said.

Friends That are very close always forgive each other, even if they fall out with each other.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 20._

_I was watching Cruise Blues on Netflix and saw that the old lady's name is Julia and also on the show, the lady's name was not revealed and I wanted to call the lady Julia. _

_This chapter was written as Tails and Sonic was not shown forgiving each other so I wanted to write it in this chapter. 20 chapters already._

_I got a lot of plans for the rest of the chapter but I may take a break every 20 chapters that way I can plan ahead for my chapters._

_Anyways, I'll put a notice on my profile that says on break on this story But don't worry, I'll continue my other fanfic, The Missing X-Torando: THE REWRITE story during this break. _

_I'll see you after around 5 to 8 weeks and in chapter 21._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	21. A Race To Remember

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 21: A Race To Remember.**

_**Authors Note: **Hello Guys. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in and I am finally back from my break with chapter 21 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_I'm so sorry if this chapter took so long to upload. During my break for this story, I've been very worried about the fires in Australia and I've been sick too but now I'm fully recovered now. I wanted to upload Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures this week as I miss writing it so bad so this is a surprise for you all._

_You may see that I have a new cover image for this story. I wanted to update it as some other user was using the same pic so I wanted to create a new one._

_I wanted to add a new scene when Sam meets Tails and Amy._

_The chapters I am excited to write are from episodes 25, 26, 28, 29, 30 and the Shadow Saga especially episode 37 which I will add a new scene when Tails reunites with Sonic as it didn't show it.._

_This chapter will be one intense chapter and a reliable one too. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_This chapter will start when Sonic and Sam are on the home stretch. It's going to be quite intense._

_Anyways. I don't want to spoil the chapter so I'll start the chapter and chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do. _

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Race To Remember.**

Sonic and Sam Speed were just on the home stretch on their race and now were neck to neck. This was such an intense race. Tails looked quite worried, hoping that Sonic would win the race. No one is faster than Sonic, and they will never be.

Sonic sped up even fast to match Sam Speed's... Speed. And now they were near the finish line.

Tails had an extremely anxious look on his face "Come on Sonic, You can do it." Tails spoke gently and quietly.

Amy had her hands together in a hopeful way, "Come on Sonic we all believe in you." She spoke in the same volume as Tails.

Sonic sped up even more so he could win the race. Sonic was so determined to win. No one had ever beaten him before.

Tails wanted to help to encourage Sonic to run faster so he began a chant. "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" Tails chanted, starting the chant towards victory.

Everyone else began chanting as well. "**SONIC**! **SONIC**! **SONIC**! **SONIC**! **SONIC**!" Everyone chanted.

Sonic ran even faster and he and Sam Speed crossed the finish line at the exact same time.

Tails, Amy and Chris freaked out in both shock and joy, having no idea who won the race. It was all a blur and it must've been really tight.

Cheers exploded around the arena.

Scarlet looked amazed "Ladies and gentleman l can't believe it, it seems like that we have a tie in the race! That was tight! The judges will now check photos to see if they can discover a winner. The results will be shown on the stadium monitor." She said.

Everyone turned to Stadium monitor and it was super clear who won overall.

The screen showed Sonic leaping over the finish line tape, posing for the camera. And even doing a cutting of the ribbon pose.

Tails burst out laughing at this. 'Wow Sonic.' He thought. Sonic always made him laugh with his ridiculous acts.

The last shot showed Sam and Sonic crossing the line together for a photo finish.

Everyone looked impressed. And everyone burst into cheering.

Sonic rubbed his chin in victory. Sam Speed looked shocked. No one had ever beaten him before in his entire racing career.

Scarlet looked overjoyed. "That's outstanding. Sonic had not only finished first, but he even came back to perform us an encore. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS THE WINNER!" She Announced.

"Sonic has won, Tails. He has done it! He has won the race!" Chris comforted.

"Mr Sonic has won!" Cream cheered as well.

Tails jumped up and down while cheering. "**YAAAAY**! I knew he could do it. I just knew it." Tails cheered.

Amy couldn't contain herself and ran into the racecourse and embraced Sonic. "I knew you could to it Sonic!" She cheered.

Sonic smiled and tried to get free of her grasp, "Easy Amy. It's not a big deal." Sonic said.

Tails and Chris ran over to Sonic as well. Sonic and Amy broke apart and Tails ran into his brother's arms.

"Sonic! You did it!" Tails cheered, hugging his brother who hugged him back. "I was worried that you would lose but that finish. WHEW! That really had me going."

"Hey Hey, buddy. Take it easy. I will never ever let you all down, I promise." Sonic spoke gently.

Tails smiled and rested his head on Sonic's shoulder, feeling his shock fading away.

Sam Speed walked over to Sonic and held out a hand. "That was a good race Sonic. Maybe sometime in the future, we can have a rematch." Sam congratulated.

Sonic wrapped an arm around Tails while holding out a hand and shook it. "Yes. You did well too Sam, no one like you could keep up, well except for Tails." Sonic replied. "Tails is the only one who I met has kept up with me."

Sam looked confused. "Tails?" He requested.

Tails looked up and looked at Sam. "Yeah?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "So you are Tails?" Sam questioned.

Tails nodded and hid his face in Sonic's chest.

Chris gently rubbed Tails' shoulder. "Tails is quite shy when meeting new people," Chris informed as Tails nodded and buried his face in Sonic's chest.

Sam looked worried. "I'm sorry Tails. I didn't know." Sam apologized.

Tails slowly looked up and smiled weakly. "I-I-It's o-o-o-okay S-S-Sam." Tails responded while stuttering.

"Hi, Sam. My name is Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

Sam smiled and shook Amy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Amy." Sam returned.

Sonic heard footsteps approaching and saw Chris' mum and dad. Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke.

"Good race Sam, Sonic." Nelson congratulated as Lindsey handed Sonic a flower bouquet.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

Chris laughed. "Guys, How about, when we get home, we can all have a party," Chris suggested.

Tails smiled. "YEAH!" He cheered.

After signing autographs and taking pictures, everyone went home for a party.

Everyone had a blast. Today was so Rememberable and intense.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes chapter 21 and the first chapter after my break. This chapter was really intense._

_I'm so glad I am back. I really missed this fanfic but I managed to complete The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE while I was on my break. I also completed Super Tails Born as well and I've now finished the first chapter of a Sonic self-insert story I am working on._

_There is a reference in this chapter which was the sentence when I said 'No one is faster than Sonic' That is a reference during a race with Swiftly in Sonic Boom episode 28: Blue With Envy and Tails says that exact sentence in that episode._

_Next chapter will be another Cream episode. The next chapter will be Cream and the others seeing the Chao Garden before Cream reuniting with Cheese._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 22._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	22. A Shocking Discovery And Chao Reunion

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 22: A Shocking Discovery And Chao Reunion**

_**Authors Note: **Hi everyone SuperTailsFan0812 here and here is chapter 22 of Sonic X: One-Shot Adventures._

_This chapter will kinda short as in chapter 7, I stated that I am not a big fan of Cream._

_By the way, thank you so much for the support for my newest fanfic._

_This chapter will be quite a sad, happy and joyful chapter all at once._

_I'm not sure if Cheese is a boy or a girl so, don't judge me, I'm referring Cheese as a girl._

This chapter will have a slight Chris and Tails moment in the end as the Chao Garden reminds Tails of his home planet.

Anyways, I don't want to spoil it so I'll start the chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do.

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Shocking Discovery And Chao Reunion**

Tails, Danny, Frances, Chris and Cream had just exited the tunnel they were following. Cream's Chao friend, Cheese had gone out the waterfall and the poor bunny was so upset about this so Tails suggested that they could search for Cheese.

Tails was leading the group. "Come on guys, We are nearly out of this tunnel, we gotta-" Tails spoke before gasping at a sight that he thought that he would never see again. "Oh my.."

Chris looked concerned about Tails' sudden pause. "What's wrong Tails?" Chris asked before looking forward and gasped when he saw the sight.

Frances look worried. "What is it?" She asked.

Cream gasped at the sight and so did Tails. They both thought they would never see this again

Chris looked stunned as everyone exclaimed in amazement but pure shock. "Is that possible?!" Chris asked. "No, it can't be."

The sight that everyone was so shocked was that at the end of this tunnel was a Chao colony. The Chao were hovering over the water.

"Hey, The Chao here all look like Cheese," Danny observed.

"I can't believe it you guys, it's a Chao Colony. They are very rare." Tails cried and ran into the field laughing.

"Oh." Cream said in worry, hoping to find her beloved Chao.

The Chao saw the friends and flew over to them. Two of the Chao flew over to Frances and were playing with her. "Aww they are really cute and friendly," Frances remarked.

Danny and Chris were surrounded by 4 Chaos. "Hey, They really like us, Chris." He stated.

Chris smiled as a Chao grabbed Chris' arm softly with his stubby hands it was quite a cute moment. "Hey yeah. The Chao must know that we are very friendly." He stated.

One of Chao flew over to Tails. Tails smiled as the little Chao floated towards him and giggled. "Oh hey there, little guy." Tails said softly, reaching out to pet the Chao.

Suddenly, the Chao began pulling on Tails' whisker which made him yelp, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ow. H-hey." Tails yelped as the little Chao kept pulling him softly. even though it hurt, Tails knew that the Chao wanted to swim with the fox. "Hey, This one wants to have a swim with me." Tails chuckled.

Chris, Danny and Frances smiled at this. "Aww, I think it really really likes you Tails," Chris commented.

Tails giggled at this. "The Chao here are the same as the Chao back in our world." Tails told Chris.

Chris smiled. "You did tell me that Tails. They really are sweet." Chris told.

Tails smiled sadly, "Yeah.." Tails nodded, he really missed home now that the Chao was in Earth. It reminded him of the Chao garden back in Mobius.

While this is was going on, Cream searched to find Cheese.

"Cheese!" She called before seeing a Chao. "No that's not you."

Another Chao flew in Cream's direction. The young bunny looked excited.

Cream looked to the right and saw the Chao but it wasn't Cheese either.. "Cheese. No." Cream replied.

"Chao Chao." Cheese chirped in joy which made Cream gasp and look at the water. There, she saw her beloved Cheese.

Cream became overjoyed. "There you are Cheese. I've missed you so much." Cream cried in joy and ran in the water.

Cheese smiled and flew right at her friend and Cream picked her up. "Oh Cheese. I'm so glad you're safe." Cream cried.

"Chao Chao Chao." Cheese chirped.

Tails, Chris, Danny and Frances smiled at the reunion.

Frances looked happy. "She's so excited. Hey Cream. Get out of the water. Your feet are getting soaked." Frances told the happy bunny.

Cream looked to the gang with Cheese. "All that matters is Cheese is okay." She said.

"She sure is. You happy?" Chris asked.

Cream nodded. "Yeah." She nodded.

Tails smiled. "Hey Cheese had made some friends." Tails said.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!" The Chao who were gathered chirped in unison.

Everyone looked concerned. "**HUH**?!" They asked.

"Hey what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Tails smiled. "They seem very excited." Tails observed.

"I think they are just happy that Cheese is reunited with her friends, that's all, Tails," Chris explained.

Tails beamed at this.

Chris wanted to know something and looked at Tails. "Hey, Tails? Are there any Chao gardens, or colonies back in Mobius too?" Chris asked.

Tails' ears lowered and nodded. Tails must be still missing his home planet. "Yeah... Chao colonies and Chao Gardens are in our world." Tails explained. "This Chao Conley is very rare so this is quite special to see."

Danny looked concerned. "Hey, Why are you looking so sad Tails?" Danny asked.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder softly. "Tails, Are you still missing your home planet?" Chris asked in concerned.

Tails nodded before he looked at the ground. "Yeah, this Chao Conley reminded me of the Chao gardens back in Mobius." Tails explained.

Chris hugged the young fox to comfort him. "Hey, Don't worry Tails. We'll get you back home, I promise." Chris assured.

Danny smiled and also hugged Tails. "Yeah, Tails. Until then, you still have us as your friends on Earth." Danny comforted.

Frances smiled and also gave Tails a big hug. "Yeah. Don't worry Tails. You'll get back home soon." She assured.

Cream gave Tails a shoulder rub. "You bet we will Tails." Cream assured.

This made Tails feel a little better.

Tails hugged Chris. "Thanks, Chris. Thanks, Danny. You to Cream, Frances.." Tails thanked.

Everyone grinned and began playing with the Chao until it was time to go.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Hi I am back with the end of chapter authors note._

_I completed this chapter of the 14th of January but Something wrong happened which lost some of my progues which was before Cream reunites with Cheese._

_This chapter was one of my favourites._

_Anyways, next chapter will be kinda like chapter 14, like a fun chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in chapter 23._

_See you then._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	23. A Very Special Anniversary

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 23: A Very Special A****nniversary**

_**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with chapter 23 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. as you know, I didn't upload the next chapter of An Author's Adventure last week as I've been quite sick and I really didn't have the energy to do anything. And with my stomach hurting, it was making it impossible to do anything. I still am a bit unwell but getting there._

_This chapter will be kinda like chapter 14 as I wanted Lindsey and Nelson to have a special anniversary. So I decided to do a party for this chapter. this time, Chris is the one who thought of the party._

_I wanted to have like a scene when The gang was getting ready before the real party begins._

_There will be an emotional moment when Tails tells Lindsey and Nelson about when his parents passed so just a warning for that._

_Anyways, I don't want to spoil the chapter so let's get on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Very Special A****nniversary.**

Chris was rushing around the mansion. Chris thought of something to make his mum and dad's anniversary twice as special. Why don't they throw a party to celebrate? Chris was very excited that he informed the others about what was going on.

Chris gave everyone tasks to do and he would help anytime everyone need help. Tails was in charge with the cake and decorations, Amy was in charge with the food along with Ella, Cream was wrapping the gifts and Sonic was the one who was in charge with making sure everything was A-okay.

The gang was making extremely great process on the party. Tails was very happy to be a part of this but felt a bit sad as he missed his parents. Tails had finished the decorations and wanted to make the cake. Tails got a chair from the dining room. Due to his small height, he could not reach the counter. Tails grabbed the chair and attempted to lift it but couldn't.

Chris saw this helped the young fox get all the ingredients before setting them on the counter before going back to Tails. "Here Tails, I'll help you," Chris assured and pushed the chair in front of the counter.

Tails smiled at this. "Thanks, Chris." Tails thanked and hopped on the chair to start the cake.

Chris winked at Tails before helping out the others.

In a minute, Chris checked up on everyone to see how they were doing.

Chris walked over to Tails first, who had just finished hanging the decorations and now was in the process of mixing the cake batter. "Hey, Tails? How are you doing?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled as he was mixing the bowl. "I'm doing good Chris, I've finished the decorations and now I am about to make the cake. What kind of Colour would they like, I got all sorts of great ideas for the cake." Tails explained.

Chris smiled as he walked next to the young fox. "My mum's favourite colour is purple and my dad's favourite is green. I'll help you if you need it, alright." Chris assured.

Tails smiled. "I'll call you if I need help." Tails told.

Chris smiled before patting Tails on the back before going over to Amy and Ella. "How's the food going Ella and Amy?" Chris asked.

Amy and Ella smiled at Chris. The food was nicely done.

"Food is A-okay Chris," Amy confirmed.

Chris beamed at this. "That's good. I gotta check on everyone else." Chris responded.

Chris walked over to Cream, who was wrapping the very last present, which was from Tails. "Hey Cream, How are you going?" Chris asked.

Cream smiled. "I'm good Chris. I'm wrapping Tails' presents now and then I am finished." Cream replied.

"That's good. I'll go and check up on Sonic now." Chris told.

Chris smiled at Cream and looked Sonic who was supervising Tails.

"Hey, Sonic. How are things going?" Chris asked.

"It's going A-okay buddy," Sonic confirmed.

"That's good," Chris replied.

Chris looked around the room and everyone had finished their jobs. Tails had just placed the cake in the oven.

Chris gave his friends a thumbs up. "It looks like we're almost finish-" Chris told before something happened...

Everyone was startled when they heard a loud crashing noise and looked over to see that Tails had fallen from the chair he was standing on, Chris and Sonic instantly went over to Tails to help. Tails looked very shaken up from the fall.

"Hey Chris, What was that noise- Tails!" Chuck cried and ran over to help too.

"I think Tails fell off the chair, Chuck" Amy replied.

Chris gently helped Tails to sit up, "Tails looks quite shaken up. I think that Tails had gotten so spooked when he fell," Chris observed.

Mr Tanaka looked at the quite shaken fox. "Oh no! Master Tails has injured his knee and arm from the fall, Miss Ella. Could you go and get the first aid kit." Mr Tanaka stated. Ella nodded and went to get the first aid kit.

Tails hurt his right arm and left knee when he fell off but nothing else was hurt. Tails was so shaken up, that he began to cry in Chris's shoulder.

Chris rubs Tails' back. "Aww Tails, it's okay, it's okay. How did you fall?" Chris asked.

Tails explained through crying. "After I put the cake in the oven, I pushed the chair back over to the counter so I could clean up. I tried to hop on the chair but the chair was so wobbly that I fell off the chair. It was an accident." Tails explained through sobbing. Due to him falling off the chair had really spooked Tails out.

Chris felt bad and hugged Tails tightly to make the pain go away. "You're okay Tails, you're okay. It was only an accident. We're not mad, just please be careful next time, alright." Chris spoke soothingly.

Tails smiled and nodded before he stood up shakily. Tails touched his arm and flinched in pain.

Chris looked at Tails' arm and noticed a bruise and bump on it. Chris scanned for more injuries and noticed quite a bruise and bump on Tails' left knee.

Chuck rubbed Tails' shoulder to soothe him. "Come on Tails, you should take a break as you can recover from your fall, Chris will call you so you can do the cake icing and decorations," Chuck told as he leads the fox to the couch to rest.

Chris gently lifts Tails on the couch. Ella then began to patch Tails' left knee and left arm.

Ella smiled at the young fox. "There we go. Are you okay now Tails?" Ella asked.

"I-I think so. I just was extremely shaken up when I fell off." Tails replied.

Ella rubs Tails' hair making the fox giggle from the affection.

Everyone jumped when they heard the oven timer buzzing. Ella got the cake from the oven before leaving it on the counter to cool down. Everyone else cleaned up before they set the table and presents near the present section. The cake was all cooled down by now.

Chris went to get Tails who had just awoken from his rest. "Tails, It's time to decorate the cake," Chris spoke gently.

Tails became excited and ran into the kitchen, being careful not to fall again. Tails began to slowly decorate the cake, with some assistance from Chris. The cake looked fantastic. It was the perfect cake.

In a few seconds, everything was ready. Now all they need is to wait and surprise Chris' parents. They all went to different hiding places when Lindsey and Nelson came back.

Lindsey and Nelson came inside the mansion and were amazed to see the lovely decorations.

"Whoa! These decorations are very nice. Who decorated it?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm not sure dear, but whoever did a fantastic job," Nelson told.

Everyone hopped out of their hiding places and shouted at once, "Surprise! Happy anniversary! And many more years to come." They cried.

Linsey and Nelson smiled, happy to know that after the incident that happened at Flimdom City, Chris and his Mobian friends would do something like this for them.

"Whoa! Thanks, this is a surprise." Linsey said in amazement.

"It was Chris' idea at first. I felt bad when we ruined the set." Amy started.

Lindsey knelt down. "No, dear. You didn't ruin it. It was the Chaos Emerald." She comforted.

Tails smiled at this and finished.. "And Chris told us that we could do something special for you lovely couple." Tails concluded.

Nelson walked up and knelt down near Tails and ruffled his hair softly. "That was sweet of you to do this Tails, and Chris," Nelson commented.

Chirs smiled and put a hand behind his head. "And I wanted my friends to help," Chris told as well. The Mobians all nodded.

The party began, everyone was having a fun time. Lindsey and Nelson had a dance to which everyone was smiling. All afternoon, they had party food and played plenty of games.

Lindsey, Tails, Nelson, Chris and Sonic were chatting.

"I'm 8 years old, and I am very very smart. I can also build planes and create machines." Tails told Lindsey and Nelson about himself.

Chris smiled. "Tails is truly your everyday mechanic, he can fix about everything, he really is so smart too." Chris complimented.

Lindsey smiled at this. "Your parents must be so proud of you dear," Lindsey commented.

At this statement, Tails began to cry softly at the reminder of his parents. Lindsey and Nelson looked concerned while Chris and Sonic began to comfort the young fox. They Understood why Tails was crying.

"Tails, why are you crying. Did something happen?" Nelson asked.

Tails nodded, still sobbing.

Chris knelt down and hugged Tails. "It's okay Tails, they are still in your heart. They will want you to be happy." Chris soothed, softly stroking Tails' back to comfort him.

"Did your parents passed?" Nelson asked.

Tails nodded. "Yes, T-t-they a-a-are n-n-not w-w-with m-me anymore." Tails told, still crying.

Lindsey knew what happened but didn't want to ask further, "Oh honey, come here," She soothed.

Tails ran over to Linsey and hugged her tightly, shutting his eyes. Tails choked on sobbing.

"How did they pass?" Nelson asked.

"When I was two, we were halfway home when th-th-they g-g-got struck by lightning." Tails explained. "I-I-I m-m-miss t-t-them s-s-so m-m-much!" Tails sobbed.

Lindsey began patting Tails' back. "Tails, don't worry. It's okay, it's okay." Lindsey soothed. "I know you miss them but you'll always have great friends to help you out in your time of need."

Tails felt much better now. "Thank you for cheering me up Lindsey and Nelson." Tails thanked.

Lindsey and Nelson smiled at this.

The party continued for about 3 hours and ended when Lindsey and Nelson opened their presents. The couple had a wonderful time.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Hi guys, I am back for the end of chapter authors Notes. This is quite a fun chapter to write and I really wanted to write a chapter where Lindsey and Nelson really celebrate their anniversary the proper and special way._

_The scene where Tails fell off the chair, I actually experienced that before. When I was 2, or 3, I fell off a chair but I'm afraid that I got hurt. I hit my head when I fell._

_I actually didn't know how to spell Flimdom City so I guessed and I was right so I am quite proud._

_Anyways, the next chapter might be a tricky chapter to write but I will try my best on it._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next chapter._

_See you then, bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	24. A Hero On The Run

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 24: A Hero On The Run.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Chapter 24 is here. I'm finally feeling much better and am recovering well. I can now eat again which is good as during the two weeks I was sick, I didn't feel like eating. I am feeling about 77%. I am making good process with writing these chapters. This episode was kinda funny in all sorts of ways. especially when Sonic was running towards Knuckles and gives Knuckles a fish. That gave me a great laugh. I actually loved this episode so much, I felt bad for Tails when he got stuck in the tumbleweed._

_My favourite part as well is when Sonic was running in the desert and Sonic saying; Almost there, Almost there! Where am I going anyways? That part made me laugh as well._

_I'm so proud of this story. I can't believe I have 24 chapters in one story. This may be a short chapter as I had trouble thinking about how to write it. I first was going to write when Sonic is running but then I settled with an extended scene when Amy gets mad at Sonic for not listening to her, and when Tails and Chris watches Sonic go crazy after when Mr Tanaka presses the remote control. This chapter will contain new scenes._

_I just want to tell you that this will quite an interesting chapter, but quite a fun one too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will chat with you about my thoughts about how this chapter went at the end of the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do_

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Hero On The Run.**

Sonic The Hedgehog was acting funny today for some strange reason after he saved Amy from Eggman's Robot. Ever since Amy and Sonic came back, Sonic had been itching his ear all day which frustrated Amy. She was angry that Sonic would not listen to her.

"Are you just going to not listen to me all day?!" She yelled.

Sonic didn't hear her, he only digs in his ear. Something was stuck in there. A chip must've fallen in his ear while he spun dashed at the birdbot.

Amy whined and stomped her foot in anger. "**OOH**! Sonic! You are hopeless! You have not heard a word I said all day!" She yelled.

The noise had caused Tails and Chris to come out of the mansion and to the garage and saw Amy yelling at Sonic.

Chris greeted her first. "Hey, Amy! Why are you shouting?" Chris urged.

Amy huffed and explained. "Well, Sonic is acting very weird!" She yelled.

This got Tails attention. "Sonic is acting weird? What do you mean Amy?" He asked in concerned.

Amy growled. "He is off in his little La-La world!" She fussed.

Tails looked confused. "In his own world?" Tails asked.

Amy got even more angry not only at Sonic but from the stress she is having right now. "He has NOT listened to a WORD I even Said ALL DAY!" She cried.

Chris made an estimation of Sonic's strange behaviour. "Maybe Sonic has something on his mind today or he is worried about something," Chris guessed.

This made Amy even more mad about the situation. "I knew you would say that. This is serious!" Amy yelled.

The situation got from bad to the worst it could be. Mr Tanaka pressed the button on a remote control he was holding. This caused Sonic to freak out. Amy, Chris and Tails was so worried about this sudden change of behaviour that they gasped.

"**HUH**?!" Tails, Chris and Amy all exclaimed in alarm and confusion. Mr Tanaka was confused by this too.

Sonic screamed and suddenly jumped off the roof and began running away. Tails tried to catch up.

"Sonic Wait!" Tails tried to fly after him but Sonic was too fast for him.

Sonic looked back. "I'm sorry, buddy. I can't stop my legs!" Sonic shouted.

Tails flew back to Amy and Chris who were worried.

"I'm sorry guys. He was too fast to catch up." Tails apologized, feeling a bit sad.

"It's okay Tails." Chris soothed, rubbing Tails' shoulder.

Amy crossed her arms, she forgave Tails but she was so worried about Sonic.

"I think Sonic seems very stressed about something." Tails spoke worriedly.

"You are right Tails." Chris agreed.

Amy growled. "What about me. I'm stressed too." Amy spoke.

Chris smiled. "I know, I know. We all are." Chris spoke.

"Yeah. We'll find out what's going on." Tails assured. "He is my big brother and I will not give up until we find out what's going on."

Chris smiled at Tails. "Come on Tails. Let's get the X-Tornado fired up. You come too, Amy." Chris spoke,

"Right!" Tails nodded and ran into the garage to fire the X-Tornado up, ready for the take-off.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll find out why you are acting this way." Tails assured worriedly.

Tails hopped in the cockpit before he started to engine.

Outside the garage, Mr Tanaka opened the garage and The X-Tornado slowly moved out of the driveway and to the runway.

Tails opened the cockpit and yelled out, "Chris! Amy, hop on!" Tails yelled.

Chris and Amy hopped in the plane, Chris behind Tails and Amy in the second cockpit.

Tails closed the canopy and they were off.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Hey Guys, I am back with the end of chapter authors note. I have decided that I will tell my thoughts about this chapter here, And to chat about the next chapter. Okay, This chapter turned out to be better than I expected. I felt like the emotion with Amy was really good._

_It wasn't my greatest chapter but at least I tried my best on it._

_I've loved the way that I added that extra scene as I didn't want Amy to be too harsh. But I felt like I did it well._

_I know that everyone is excited for chapter 25 which I am excited to write, but I will try and get it done as quick as possible so you can enjoy it, speaking of that chapter 25, it will be a very intense chapter that will mainly focus on Chris. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in chapter 25._

_See you then. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	25. All A Huge Lie

**Sonic X- One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 25: All A Huge Lie.**

_**Authors Note:** Hey SuperTails checking in with chapter 25 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This chapter will be a Chris, Eggman, and Knuckles chapter. I am feeling 100% again. I am so glad as I hate being sick.._

_First things first, I want to give a tremendous shout out to Stardown for all his support for all the time I've been on this website. Thank you so much for all your support Stardown. You are way past cool. _

_I just want to announce that I have 50 reviews now and got 12 favourites and 11 __follows._

_I'm actually very very excited to write this chapter I liked this episode when I saw it._

_This will be 2 new scenes that are not from the show. This will be when Eggman tricked Chris and Knuckles from giving him the Chaos Emeralds. This chapter Knuckles and Chris mentions Tails and Sonic._

_Chris's personality will be different and I don't want Chris holding back his friends from leaving. This is a chapter that everyone has been waiting for so I'll write this with the best of my ability._

_Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting so here is chapter 25 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 25: All A Huge Lie.**

Chris and Knuckles were running towards the train to go to Forest Hill as Eggman and Knuckles made a truce that if they give Eggman the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman could get Knuckles and his friends back home.

Chris was worried about Tails, Sonic, Cream and Amy getting mad at him. "Knuckles. Will the others get mad at me?" Chris asked worriedly.

Knuckles pats Chris' shoulder. "I'm sure they would be proud when they find out they are going home." Knuckles assured.

Chris smiled while running before they made it to the train. In a few seconds, they had made it and sat in a seat.

"Tails has really been missing home so I'm sure he will be excited to be back home on Mobïus. Poor kid isn't used being on a new planet." Knuckles spoke, feeling sympathetic toward the cheerful and young fox.

Chris nodded in agreement. There had been a few times where he had tried to comfort Tails due to the young fox really missing his home planet and feeling extremely Homesick. "I feel so bad for Tails when he was feeling homesick," Chris spoke. "He is still so very young."

Knuckles smiled. "At least he has great friends there to help him. Like you, me and Sonic." Knuckles said.

Chris smiled. "Yeah. Tails told us about his past two Mondays ago. Tails didn't deserve to be treated like that in his past." Chris spoke sadly.

Knuckles was surprised but sad. "Yeah... Tails really had a traumatic past." Knuckles agreed.

Chris looked down sadly. "I just really want to give Tails something before you go back on your home planet. It'll be so hard to say goodbye as we are very good friends but I know that you miss your home so I won't hold you guys back."

Knuckles smiled at Chris. "Even we do leave, we'll miss you very much and we'll always think you as our friend." Knuckles comforted.

Chris smiled at this, Knuckles is a very great friend. They both made It to Forest Hill. They could see the Egg Fort had its door open and they both walked inside it.

Eggman smirked before turning his to face Chris and Knuckles.

"Hey there, my new best friends. Welcome." Eggman greeted and he let them enter.

"We have brought the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles told.

Eggman smiled at this. What Chris and Knuckles didn't know is that it was a HUGE lie.

Chris took off his backpack before zipping in open and in his backpack was the 4 Chaos Emerald that the gang had already found.

Eggman's eyes shined in delight. "OOOH! They look as beautiful as ever. I also have my Emerald too." Eggman explained holding out a box.

Eggman lifted the lid off and there it was, then the sixth Emerald was there inside this box.

Knuckles showed Chris Eggman his. Knuckles smiled. "That means we are missing one and then we'll have all of them." Knuckles concluded.

Eggman looked concerned. "I may show you this Emerald but it's not safe as the others may see it so we'll make sure not it's safe," Eggman explained.

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "I agree with you Eggman." Knuckles nodded. "Not yet."

The three then moved over to a safe place so they could see all 6 Chaos Emeralds safety.

"Wow. I'll keep these Emeralds nice and safe until we find the last Emerald." Eggman told.

Chris was about to say something but before he could, Knuckles spoke. "Okay Doctor." Knuckles nodded.

Suddenly, Decoe showed up on a big screen which was near where Eggman was. "Doctor Eggman we have urgent news." He announced which startled the evil genius.

"What! What is it Decoe? Can't you see I am BUSY HERE!?" Eggman asked in frustration.

Just then, Bocoe came on the screen. " Dr Eggman, Lucky is trying to get contact with you," Bocoe explained.

The screen then showed Lucky who was in the screen in the dump. By a miracle, the lucky robot had found the last Chaos Emerald.

Eggman was shocked by this, Lucky had just found the last Chaos Emerald. "WHHHHHHAAAAAT?! You actually found the last Chaos Emerald in the trash?" Eggman screamed, in shock and joy.

Lucky nodded and made robotic squeaks and noises.

Eggman smiled. "Stay there, I'll come and get you," Eggman explained.

Chris and Knuckles exchanged hi-fives. "YEAH!" They cheered.

"Hey Eggman, did Lucky really fund the Emerald?" Chris asked.

"Well of course. I wanted to build a bit that gives me luck. I guess that worked." Eggman extremely explained.

Bocoe was confused. "Does this mean we are fired?" The grey robot asked.

"No idea," Decoe replied.

Eggman smiled at the realised that they had all the Emeralds now. "We have all the Chaos Emeralds, don't we?" Eggman asked.

Chris nodded. "That's great. Now have we have all of them, we can get my friends and you two back home." Chris spoke.

"Now, we can finally go home and get back to guarding Master Emerald," Knuckles spoke excitedly.

Unknown to them, Eggman and a twinkle in his eyes and smirked. "Haah. O-kaaay!" Eggman shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Decoe laughed before pressing a bright red button.

This caused the floor below Knuckles and suddenly give out and the red echidna to fall out which startled Chris and the human looked over to see his red friend missing. Suddenly Chris now realised that this was all of a trap, just to give Eggman the Chaos Emeralds so the Evil genius could take over the world. Chris was angry by this but concerned about Knuckles.

"AAH! What did you do Eggman?!" Chris shouted.

Eggman did his trademark laugh before leaning in close to Chris. "Wise up kid. Did you really think I was homesick, just like your friends? It was all a lie. All I care about is building the Eggman Empire. I can do it on my homeworld but yours... it is even better." Eggman told.

Chris growled slightly at Eggman. "So, you lied to us, didn't you?" Chris asked.

Eggman chuckled. "Hahaha. Yes, I did. Decoe, Bocoe. Prepare the Egg Fort II for liftoff." Eggman commanded.

"Aye Aye doctor, Roger!" The two evil robots sounded in unison.

Decoe and Bocoe fired up the Egg Fort II. And it flew intensely through the sky.

Chris yelled as loud as he could for help. "**SOONNNIC**!" He shouted.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That Concludes chapter 25. This chapter had to be one of my favourites to write._

_I think I made this more intense than the original as I included new scenes like the scene where Chris and Knuckles were talking on the train._

_I also felt like Chris yelling Sonic for help was great with emotion and I felt proud writing this chapter._

_Anyways the next chapter will be another Tails chapter, it involves when Tails was extremely worried for Sonic when the hedgehog got badly hurt by the robot that the young fox nearly has an emotional breakdown. There will be quite a few emotional scenes so I am just warning just in case it gets too emotional. But it won't be as emotional as chapter 37 from the Shadow Saga._

_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in chapter 26._

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan08 signing out._


	26. Don't Worry Buddy

**Sonic X- One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 26: Don't Worry Buddy.**

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hey. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with chapter 26 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_This chapter will have Tails being so concerned about Sonic nearly being defeated. This chapter is a whole new scene from the show as we didn't see the aftermath after episode 26 so I wanted to create it. This may be quite sad to watch._

_I wanted to change Chris' personality in this story. I didn't want him stealing Sonic as his best friend instead of Tails. Tails and Sonic are best friends but I also consider Tails to be a younger brother towards Chris and Sonic a big brother towards Chris. I hope this didn't offend other authors._

_Also, i have added a new poll on my profile and the story names are some ideas but I want to write one at the moment. Please feel free to vote for which one i should write first._

_This chapter will contain Sonic and Tails moments and a comforting scene between Sonic, Tails and Chris._

_I'm also warning that this chapter may be quite distressing to users so I'll warn you now that this chapter will get pretty emotional._

_Anyways, here is chapter 26, I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Don't Worry Buddy.**

Everyone was waiting for Chris and Sonic to return. Tails has not stopped crying over what happened. Around an hour ago, Tails had engaged in battle with Eggman and Sonic had gotten badly hurt. Everyone tried their best to comfort Tails as hard as they could but it didn't work.

Chuck had tried his best to comfort Tails, but sadly it didn't work. Chuck tried physical contact like back and shoulder pats and rubs, saying comforting words and lots of hugs but nothing could really make Tails happy or stop crying.

Tails was crying in the corner with his tails wrapped tightly in him. He was so upset and so very concerned about Sonic. Ever since Sonic was badly beaten in the battle that happened over an hour ago, Tails was so worried to see his best friend so helpless and wished that he could help him.

Amy looked over to Tails with so much sympathy. "Poor Tails. He is hurting badly. He misses Sonic and He needs him badly. Just like the rest of us." Amy spoke sadly.

Chuck nodded, feeling sympathy for the young fox. "Tails has a strong and unbreakable friendship with Sonic. That's why he is crying. He is worried that he won't see Sonic again." Chuck spoke sadly. "I did all I could to try and gently assure Tails as best as I could but nothing worked."

Tails continued crying while his body was shaking. "Sonic... I need you... please... Please don't leave me..." Tails sobbed.

Cream looked quite concerned. "Please Sonic. Please be okay. Just for us, especially Tails." Cream whispered sadly.

The door opened and there he was. Chris and Sonic had returned.

Everyone cheered loudly in joy, but this didn't faze Tails at all. Everyone turned to Tails and they now were worried about this.

Sonic whispered in Chuck's ear. "Why is Tails so upset? I can do anything to help him whatever it is." Sonic spoke.

Chuck placed his left hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Tails had been crying ever since you got badly hurt from that robot that we fought. He thought he'll never see you again." Chuck explained.

Chris looked at Tails and saw him very very sad. Chris was quite concerned for Tails' well being and ran over to Tails and knelt down.

Tails kept crying, it was extremely clear that he missed Sonic so much. What Tails does not know yet but his best friend has returned to him.

Chris moved closer to Tails. "Hey, Grandpa. Is Tails still crying by what happened to Sonic?" Chris asked softly, gently patting Tails' back and rubbed it. Tails' trembling was calming down, but only a little.

Chuck nodded as he knelt by Tails too, same with Sonic who was worried about this. "Yes, he has been crying still even though Sonic is right here with us." Chuck spoke sadly.

Sonic felt so bad for Tails that he gently laid his hand on Tails' shoulder.

Tails yelped and jumped by reflex when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and slowly turned and saw, with a yelp of joy, shock and disbelief, his best friend, but most importantly, his big brother was right there with him.

Tails made a noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper of relief, happy chirp and a cry of joy before leaping at Sonic and buried his face in Sonic's chest. "S-S-SONIC!" Tails cried.

Tails was nearly in the stage of an emotional breakdown. Due to his rapid breathing and trembling. But not only that, Tails was close to crying.

Sonic was stunned by this but as gently as he could, he slowly wrapped his arms around the trembling fox. "Shh, shh, shhhh. Tails. Tails, buddy. It's okay. I'm okay now." Sonic soothed.

Tails lifted his head up. "Sonic, Sonic. Are you okay?!" Tails asked in a shaky tone.

Sonic nodded and pats Tails' back. "It's okay Tails. I'm okay now, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails kept on trembling in Sonic's embrace. "Sonic, I've thought you would've left me. I don't want to lose you Sonic." Tails whispered in desperation.

Everyone had never seen Tails this distressed before and they were worried if Tails was going to have an emotional breakdown. They could see the pain and worry in the young fox's expression.

Tails clutched tightly onto Sonic. "S-S-S-Sonic... P-P-P-Please d-d-d-don't l-l-l-leave m-m-m-me." Tails pleaded. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-want to b-b-be a-alone." Tails begged with so much distress.

Sonic's heart broke and he hugged Tails tightly. "Don't Worry Buddy, I won't leave you. I'll never ever give up on you." Sonic assured.

Tails was nearly on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "But Sonic. I saw.. that you were so beaten up... I was so worried. I couldn't stop crying at all." Tails spoke softly, his voice beginning to break.

Sonic began rubbing Tails' back as everyone gathered around him, feeling like if they were there, Tails would feel a little better. "Tails, listen to me. I'll never ever leave you, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails couldn't hold it back and began sobbing at the relief he was feeling right now.

Sonic's grip on Tails went from gentle to comforting mode. Sonic really didn't like tears but when he sees his brother cry, that was much more heartbreaking.

Sonic made sure to go into extreme comfort mode to try and comfort his distraught friend. "Shh, shhh. It's going to be okay buddy, I promise." Sonic soothed, stroking Tails' back.

Tails' sobs turned into more harsher sobbing and hiccuping. Tails was so upset.

Chris joined in to try and comfort Tails. "Sonic is right Tails. It's okay, it's okay. Everything is okay now." Chris soothed, softly rubbing Tails' back.

Tails smiled at these words and began to calm down now. Tails was still crying but by from the comforting words, they were right. Everything was okay now.

"Thank you so much guys, Sonic. Thank you for being here with me and always comforting me." Tails thanked.

Chris, Sonic, Amy, Chuck, Cream, Ella and Mr Tanaka smiled at this. Cheese chirped as well.

Sonic gave Tails a ruffle on the head which made the young fox giggle.

Chris looked at everyone. "I am so sorry that I didn't come back home, I was so worried about Sonic like Tails. I'll miss you all when you return back to your homeworld but I won't hold you back." Chris apologised.

Tails hugged Chris, tears still in his eyes. "That's okay Chris, we'll miss you too. Station Square is like my second home. I'm actually really going to miss you too when we go. But don't worry, we'll always be your friend and remember you." Tails assured.

Chris smiled at this as tears welled up in his eyes and bit his lip, trying hard not to cry from the kind words Tails had told him. "Thanks, Tails." He thanked.

Tails was now finally smiling from the whole event now. He was incredibly lucky to have friends like Sonic, Chris, Chuck, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Mr Tanaka and Ella. Tails was still incredibly young and seeing your best friend, older brother looking so weak was so hard to watch.

Everyone then came together and gave a group hug to Tails. Friends or brothers, they are always there to help you. And mostly, they will always never leave you...

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_That concludes chapter 26. To be honest, I really enjoyed writing with chapter even it's a Tails chapter. I really want to try and write about different characters and not just Tails._

_I'm trying really really hard to focus on different characters so this story has a variety but it's so hard as I found writing Tails to be much easier than the others as I don't want to make them out of character or they look too good than their true selves... If you know what I meant to say..._

_No offence to other authors who like this episode, This episode was a bit too violent in some ways, especially when Chris got shocked by the Chaos Emeralds. He is my favourite human Sonic X character, along with Chuck. _

_Also, This chapter title is actually a reference to Sonic Adventure 2 which Sonic says Don't Worry Buddy while petting the Chao in the Chao garden._

_Anyways, next chapter will be a Big The Cat chapter, in fact, this is the first time I am writing about Big the Cat. Cream and Chris will also be in this episode._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did, and I will see you in the next chapter._

_See you then. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	27. Season 2: Meeting Big The Cat

Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.

**Chapter 27: Meeting Big The Cat.**

_**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 signing in with chapter 27 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Now that I completed the First season of Sonic X. It's time for the second season. I know I uploaded the last episode of season 1 on Saturday, I couldn't wait today._

_This will be the first time I'll be writing for Big the Cat. Cream and Chris will be in this chapter too as this chapter will be them meeting Big._

_Even though Tails is mentioned in the real episode, this was still quite a funny episode. Like from chapter 22, Cheese is a girl. Cheese sounds like a female name and also it is connected to Sonic X._

_This chapter will contain only one emotional bit which Big cries about Froggy._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will check-in at the end of the chapter so I can tell you all how the chapter went to for me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Meeting Big The Cat.**

Chris and Cream had just gone into a jewellery shop and they had found a Chaos Emerald. The two were now talking back home so they could show Sonic the Chaos Emerald.

Crean's eyes were sparkling. "This Chaos Emerald is so beautiful!" She explained.

Cheese flew In a circle. CHAO CHAO!" Cheese agreed.

Chris smiled too as walked back with Cream. "Yeah. I still can't believe we found it in a jewellery shop. I can't to see Sonic's reaction when we show it to him." Chris said in excitement as he held the pink box.

Suddenly, as they were walking, a green frog cane out of nowhere and collided with Cheese.

"Cheese!" Both Cream and Chris both yelled.

Chris and Cream gasped as they both ran to see if the Chao is okay.

Cheese had her eyes shut. Cream ran up to her. "Cheese are you okay?" She asked.

Cheese opened her eyes and still looked dazed.

Chris caught up with Cream and looked at Cheese. "Cheese! Are you alright- Hey! What's that?" Chris asked.

Indeed it was a frog but the strange thing about this frog is that it had a tail.

Cream observed the frog and widen her eyes. "Hey, it is a frog. But.. it has a tail." She explained.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and Cream and Chris looked to see a purple cat with a belt running towards them. "Hey, Froggy!" He exclaimed.

Chris and Cream yelped in alarm as the cat stumbled into them. However, during the Chaos, Froggy managed to get away.

Big looked sad. "Froggy! Don't go away." Big yelled but the frog was already long gone and Big slumped down. "Oh, my best friend!"

Chris looked at the cat. "Sorry mister, your frog got tangled with Cheese." Chris apologised.

Big got up and saw Chris and Cream. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you. It's just that Frog is my best friend. His name is Froggy and my name is Big. It is nice to meet you." Big introduced.

Cream smiled. "My name is Cream and this is Cheese." Cream introduced shaking Big's hand.

Chris smiled before walking up to Big. "It's a pleasure to meet you Big. My name is Chris and this is Station Square." Chris introduced.

Big smiled at this. "Thanks, Chris, but Froggy is still not here. We need to find him." Big said.

Cream and Chris smiled. "Okay, let's go." Cream said.

Cream, Big and Chris went to go and search for Froggy, they looked high and low. They searched under cars, bins and even in a trash can.

In about 10 minutes of searching, they still could not find Froggy and Big was starting to get upset.

"Big, we searched everywhere but we still can't find him anywhere," Chris spoke sadly, feeling bad.

Big looked quite upset now. "He's gone now... Oh, Poor Froggy... He is scared, alone and helpless. What if I will never find him?" Big asked as his eyes welled up in tears. Big began crying and covered his face with his arm.

Chris, Cream and Cheese felt so much guilt and sympathy. Chris walked over to Big and laid his hand on Big's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Big. We'll find Froggy." Chris assured.

Cream also tried to comfort the strong cat, "Chris is right Big, we'll find Froggy. Did you want us to help you? We'll always help out our friends." Cream asked.

Big sniffles before cheering up. "T-t-that would be nice. T-thank you Cream, Chris." Big thanked.

Chris rubbed his hand on Big's shoulder. "There, please don't cry anymore Big. You know that we are going to find Froggy." Chris comforted.

Big wiped away his tears and he smiled. "Thanks, Chris." He thanked.

Chris smiled back. Cream and Chris both gave Big a tight hug and was surprised how cuddly Big was.

After a few seconds, the three broke apart and they all laughed.

"Come on Cream, Big. Let's go and try and find Froggy." Chris told.

Big and Cream nodded in agreement. "Right!" They both said in unison.

Big, Cream, Cheese and Chris took off to find Froggy. When they meet new friends, they will do anything to make sure they are okay and help out any way they can.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Well, That concludes chapter 27 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I felt like Big's personally was kinda silly so I wanted to boot it up a bit. Instead of being confused. I wanted Big to know what was going on._

_I enjoyed writing the bit when Chris and Cream comfort Big after he thought that he won't see Froggy again. Overall, I think this chapter went pretty well._

_Anyways, next chapter will a blast to write as this is another favourite of mine due to the flashback when Tails can do anything when he is with Sonic and I thought it was quite a great motivation._

_It is great to have friends who are always there for you to help you get motivated._

_See you in chapter 28. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	28. An Injury Out On The Battle Field

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 28: An Injury Out On The Battle Field.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 signing in. This is the 28__th__ chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventure. This chapter is one of the three chapters I am really looking forward to writing. Along with chapter 29 and 30. This chapter will be kind of different. It will be the scene before the crash and after and what happens before Tails has the dream as we didn't see what happens during the scene. This will be one of the chapters that I write very well as Tails is my strongest character to write all about._

_Also, I have some great news. I am up to 10,000 views. I am so happy that this story is a success right now that I am crying in joy. I want to give everyone who is reading, a BIG Super Sonic shout for all your support. Thank you all so much. So all up, I now have 13 follows and 13 favourites and over 64 reviews. I want to give Everyone another huge shout. Thank you so much for all your support._

I've been so hyped to write this chapter since I started writing this story. The reason why I really love this episode is how Sonic doesn't blame Tails for dropping the Chaos Emerald after the fight with Chaos 4. Also, I loved the battle between the X-Tornado and Egg Carrier and this reminds me of Sonic Adventure too. I think the game made the scene flashback a bit more emotional. The soundtrack in that scene is quite sad that it makes me cry.

Another reason why I love this episode is because of how brave Tails is in this episode and the fact when Chuck told Tails that the X-Tornado was heavily damaged, Tails didn't even about to give up. He was determined to beat Eggman once and for all.

_This will be an exciting chapter as this is one of my favourite episodes from the whole TV show. Chris, Chuck, Big and Cream will appear in this chapter as I wanted Chris and Big to check up on Tails and Chris seems concerned for Tails. I don't know how he heard about Tails' injury so wanted to add him in too. Big is with Chris, to begin with, I wanted to add Big in as well._

Also, due to this episode being one of my favourites, I may get up to 3,000 or 4,000 words in this chapter but we'll have to see.

_Also, some scenes may be kind of emotional and there will be quite many bad injuries, so I am warning you so please, take care. _

_Anyways, that's enough talking from me and let's get on with the chapter. I'll chat about the chapter and how it went at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 28: A****n Injury Out On The Battle Field.**

Tails and Sonic were in the middle of a battle with Dr Eggman. Tails was not about to give up for anything. He was strong and brave. Tails fired some lasers at Eggman.

Sonic smiled as he watched Tails pilot the X-Tornado. "Stay on his sight Tails. We can catch up." Sonic supported.

Tails smirked. "Don't worry Sonic, I won't let you down." Tails acknowledged and sped up to full speed to catch up.

Sonic smiled and held on. "That's my buddy," Sonic praised.

Tails laughed as Sonic ruffled his hair. "Oh, Sonic! Stop it, I need some concentration." Tails giggled.

Sonic smiled and let Tails concentrate on the battle that was occurring right now. Tails is a very very experienced pilot and can do pretty much every stunt, maneuver and trick.

The Egg Carrier fired a Laser turret at the X-Tornado but Tails evaded the lasers before soaring higher so he could get a good lock on. "I have to blast this thing to bits if we want to get closer." Tails notified. "Hold on tight Sonic!"

Sonic nodded and held on as Tails gained a solid position to lock on. Tails guided the target to the turret before fully locking on, causing the dashboard to ding with a green target.

"Lock on successful and Missiles AWAY!" Tails yelled and fired a whole hoard of missiles and it hit the turret dead on. "Perfect hit! Now falling back to keep fighting Eggman!" Tails announced while turning plane to the right so he could get closer.

Sonic smiled and this while his brother level out the plane. Tails was like a champion pilot. "You know buddy, you sound like a professional pilot when you talk like that," Sonic told.

Tails flushed at this. "Thanks, Sonic. I do want to be a pilot when I grow up." Tails explained through smiling.

Sonic smiled at This. "You are already the best pilot ever buddy." Sonic complemented.

Tails blushed even redder at this. "Thank you, Sonic." Tails thanked and then focuses hard.

Tails yelped and evaded the missiles that shot back at him. Tails performed epic stunts. Tails widen hid eyes when he saw something very bright.

Just before Tails could even process what was going on, he was suddenly hit by a powerful laser which hits the upper right wing of the X-Tornado, prompting the plane to nearly plummet upside down. The plane was severely damaged as well. "**AARAH**!" Tails yelped.

Tails felt the impact full on which caused him to jerk toward and shut his right eye and tried to bring the X-Tornado to a safe landing. "Oh no! Hold on Sonic! Eggman shot at our wing!" Tails yelled. Tails felt his stomach begin to churn as the X-Tornado plummets to the ground. At this rate, they might not make it so Tails had to do something quickly.

Tails felt the gravity pull as the X-Tornado plummeted down. Tails fought against the controls to bring them to a safe and slow landing. Sonic held on tightly as Tails grits his teeth to bring the X-Tornado to safely. Tails growled when he heard Eggman laughing evilly. Tails took a firm grip on the control stick and pulled even harder.

Sonic grits his teeth, "Dang you Egghead!" Sonic cursed and then cheered Tails on. "Come on Tails, you can do this." Sonic encouraged.

Tails made sure he had a tough grip on the control stick before pulling back harder than he ever tugged, "**GRRRRAAAAAH**!" Tails grunted, pulling back hard.

But unfortunately, Tails couldn't bring the X-Tornado up in time and yelped when he hit the ground. Tails slammed his head on the dashboard quite hard before he became unconscious, this badly injured him though, the worse though was his head and left arm which both were in bad shape. The impact had also injured his tails, left leg and his shoulder.

Sonic instantly gently shook Tails to try and wake him up, but it did not work. "Tails? Tails! Can you hear me, buddy?" Sonic asked, almost to the point of crying.

Tails didn't respond. It was obvious that he was knocked out from the crash. His head had a huge lump on it with a big graze, his arm looked badly hurt and even got some injuries on his tails and left leg. Tails also looked like he really hurt his shoulder too but that was not nearly as bad than the rest of his injuries.

Sonic laid his hand on Tails' chest before he felt a strong heartbeat. He let relief secure over him. Tails was just knocked out. Tails needed medical attention and Sonic knew he had to get Tails back to the mansion. Sonic tried to operate the X-Tornado and Found out the plane was still able to fly it even though it was damaged severely. Sonic smiled before gently lifting Tails and placed him in the passenger seat. He then strapped Tails back in before strapping himself in.

Sonic started the X-Tornado and took off in the air. Sonic was so glad that Tails taught him how to fly planes or this would've been hard. Sonic sped up to full speed and towards the mansion. Sonic then accelerates to maximum speed.

In around 10 to 20 minutes, Sonic landed the X-Tornado in the driveway of the mansion. Sonic stopped the engine before opening the cockpit, unstrapped Tails from the safety harness and gently picked him up and rushed inside.

Chuck heard the rushed footsteps and ran out off the kitchen. "Sonic what is-TAILS! Oh my gosh! What happened to him!?" Chuck asked before growing worried when he noticed the number of bad injuries Tails had.

Sonic explained to Chris' grandfather. "Eggman shot us down when we were battling him, Tails banged his head and he got so many injuries, the poor kid," Sonic explained.

Chuck looked determined. "Lay him on the couch. I'll phone Chris to come back." Chuck spoke.

Sonic nodded and laid Tails on the couch before Chuck went to go and call Chris. Sonic then took hold of Tails' hand to reassure Tails that he was right here.

Cream heard the commotion and ran into the room. "Chuck what is-Oh my gosh! What happened?" She asked in worry and moved over to Tails.

Sonic looked unhappy. "Eggman shot the X-Tornado, but thanks to Tails' expert and skilled piloting skills saved us, and we survived," Sonic explained.

Cream placed her hand on Tails' head. "Oh my. He has quite a big bump on his head." She spoke.

Chuck came back running in with an expert first aid kit and two soft pillows. Chuck then placed the pillow softly under Tails' head and one under his left leg. Chuck pulled up a chair near the couch. Chuck began to clean the grazes that were on Tails' arm first, it looked really bad. Once Chuck had finished, he wrapped a bandage around Tails' arm.

Chuck looked at Tails' shoulder and it looked bruised but it looked really bad than Sonic first thought. Chuck gently wrapped a sling around Tails' shoulder to heal it. Chuck turned his attention on Tails' tails which looked quite beaten up.

Chuck cleaned up Tails' tails before wrapping them in two large bandages. Next, Chuck moved over to the injury that Tails had on his left leg. Chuck gently cleaned Tails' leg before wrapping it with a bandage.

Chuck was now tending to Tails' last injury which was the lump and bad graze on Tails' head. Chuck gently cleaned the grazes on Tails' head.

Cream looked at Chuck, who had just finished cleaning the grazes on Tails' head. "Hey, Chuck, when will Chris return?" Cream asked.

Chuck smiled at the young rabbit. "He told me that he'll arrive soon. When I told him about Tails. He was so worried." Chuck told.

Sonic smiled when Chuck said that. Chris was such a nice kid and he always makes sure his friends are okay. Sonic was going to miss Chris when they eventually go home.

Chuck had finished wrapping the bandage on Tails' head and then placed an ice pack on Tails' head. "There, that should do it. Let's let Tails rest." Chuck told, still holding the ice pack to Tails' head.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "It's okay buddy, I'm here, I'm here right beside you," Sonic spoke, silently assuring Tails who was still knocked out.

The door opened up and in came Chris and Big. Chris ran over to Tails and knelt down. Chuck spoke with Chris and Big and explained what happened.

"Poor Tails." Big whispered.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry Big, Tails will pull through this. He is a very tough kid." Chris assured, rubbing Tails' shoulder.

Chuck smiled and ruffled Chris' hair. "You are right Chris," Chuck spoke.

Everyone smiled and continued watching Tails over. Chuck decided to get even get more prepared for when Tails wakes up. Chuck went to grab a bucket and a bottle of water. The bucket is for Tails to use if he feels like he is going to be sick and he can vomit into it.

Big was still worried about Tails but he put on a very brave face.

It seemed that Tails was having a dream while knocked out. What his friends didn't know is that he was having a flashback. The flashback was the time when He entered battle when he was looking for his best friend.

Sonic laid his hand on Tails' head and stroked it to assure Tails. "It's okay buddy, I'll stay right by your side," Sonic assured.

Chris held Tails' shoulder in a gentle grip and rubbed it softly. Chris could hear Tails purring quietly from this motion which surprised Chris. Tails had never purred like that before. Maybe since Tails had trusted Chris enough, he was brave enough to show his childlike personality. Even though Tails does like inventing, that doesn't mean he can still have fun like blowing bubbles and fun stuff.

Sonic smirked at this. "I think Tails likes that Chris," Sonic spoke, gently nudging Chris' shoulder.

Chris smiled and he still looked at the young fox knocked out. Chris felt worried as he saw the bandage on Tails' head and arm and realised when the X-Tornado hit the ground, the impact might've injured him badly.

Amy came in the room and saw that Tails was still knocked out.

Amy smiled at Cream. "Cream, do you want to come with me to go shopping so we can make Sonic and Tails a nice meal?" She asked.

Cream lights up. "Sure, Amy. Let's go!" She cried in joy.

Chuck gave the girls some money and they were off.

Suddenly it seemed like hours, Tails began to stir awake. Tails let out a weak noise and began to slowly but shakily opens his eyes.

Chris smiled at this, happy that Tails survived. "Look, Tails is waking up," Chris whispered.

Tails felt very weak but very very sore. "Mmm." Tails moaned as he fully woke up now but his eyes were halfway.

Chris rubbed Tails' shoulder. "It's okay Tails," Chris assured. "You're okay now."

Tails was still feeling weak but was slowly regaining his strength.

Tails rested so he could regain his strength for about a few seconds before he finally recognises where he was. His head hurt really bad, His shoulder was sore, his leg and arm felt like they were on fire and his tails ached.

Tails still had his eyes closed slightly, feeling weak and confused. "W-what happened? How did I get here?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "Eggman shot a cannon at us which caused us to crash land. You were knocked out when we hit the ground and you got a whole amount of injuries. I took you back to the mansion and Chuck tended to your injuries. You are okay now, I promise." Sonic explained to the slightly scared fox.

Chuck smiled when he saw Tails slowly getting up and tried to gently relax him. "It's okay Tails, you are safe and sound," Chuck assured.

"C-Chuck?" Tails asked. He glanced to the side and saw Chris, Sonic and Big standing there as well. "S-S-S-Sonic C-C-C-Chris?" Tails asked.

Big smiled and gave Tails a wave. "Hey there Tails," Big greeted.

Tails yelped in fright at this as he had never met this cat before and was slightly scared, Chris tried to calm the young fox down. "It's okay Tails, this is Big, I met him while Cream and I were looking for the Chaos Emeralds," Chris assured the slightly frightened fox.

Tails calmed down before shaking Big's hand, smiling weakly. "H-h-hi Big. My name is Tails, It is nice to meet you." Tails introduced.

Chris stroked Tails' shoulder to relax him a bit and to keep him calm. "Hey Tails, how are you feeling?" Chris asked.

Tails had tears in his eyes and held his head in pain. "My head hurts very badly. Owwwww..." Tails moaned in pain, clasping his eyes tightly as another wave of pain pits him. "And my tails, left leg, arm and shoulder hurt too."

Sonic rubbed Tails' hand. "I know buddy. You hit your head extremely hard when we crash-landed from the canon Eggman shot at us. Your Expert and amazing piloting skill saved us both from having more life threating injuries," Sonic soothed.

Tails looked quite worried. "D-did Eggman get away?" Tails asked in concerned.

Chuck sadly nodded, "I'm afraid so Tails." Chuck spoke sadly, feeling sorry.

Tails made a sad noise and looked at the ground, tears welling up after realising he messed up once again. 'This is all my fault once again... I've let all my friends down. I'll get revenge on Eggman.' Tails thought.

"I am very sorry guys. I didn't mean to let Eggman get away." Tails apologised, nearly crying. "If I understood that the ray was coming, I could've avoided it in time and I wouldn't be injured. I messed up once again."

Tails jumped in alarm as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder which startled him and caused him to jolt somewhat.

Chris shook his head, not wanting to let Tails blame himself. "No Tails, It wasn't your fault. You did what you could." Chris comforted. "You didn't know this was going to happen." He then saw Tails crying. "It's okay Tails please don't cry."

Tails continued crying. "I can't believe I messed up once again! This is the third time now!" Tails sobbed.

Chuck placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Please don't be so hard on yourself Tails. You didn't know that this would happen so it is not your fault and you didn't mess up." Chuck soothed.

Sonic smiled before coming over to the young fox, "That is right buddy. It was not your fault." Sonic assured.

Tails sniffled as he began to cheer up. "Thank you, guys. Hey Chuck, how much damage did the X-Tornado take?" Tails asked.

Chuck replied, "The X-Tornado is severely damaged. It will take a bit of time to repair it." Chuck explained.

Tails went into thinking mode before replying, "Hmmm. Well, maybe I can help you." Tails suggested.

Chuck shook his head and spoke gently, but firmly. "Tails! You are in no condition to fix the X-Tornado. You need rest so your injures can heal. Sometimes you need to take it easy." Chuck explained softly to the young fox. "We don't want you to pass out."

Tails clenched his fists tightly. "Well Chuck, we are not going to give up our home at all, right Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked at this. "You betcha!" Sonic agreed.

Chuck looked at Tails and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder and spoke in a more gentle tone. "Tails, I know you may think you are okay, but you were badly hurt after Eggman shot that cannon, you need your rest," Chuck explained.

Sonic nodded. "Chuck is right Tails. You need to rest." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled before nodding before looking quite ashamed but mostly sheepish. "Sorry about that Chuck. I will try and rest." Tails replied.

Chuck nodded ruffled Tails' hair, "Atta boy." Chuck replied.

Everyone smiled at this. But however, things went from good to the worst it could be.

All of a sudden, Tails began to feel quite nauseated. Tails covered his mouth and began gagging. "**Bucket**!" Tails cried.

Everyone began to panic. Chris shouted to everyone. "Somebody get a bucket for Tails!" Chris cried.

Chuck gave Tails the bucket and Tails began to vomit violently into the bucket.

Chuck became worried as he missed this. Tails had a concussion, an unnoticed one too, something that Chuck missed while looking at Tails' injuries. "Oh no! How did I miss this?" He asked.

Tails coughed loudly before vomiting loudly into the bucket again, sputtering into the bucket while vomiting up a whole amount of fluid.

"Oh buddy," Sonic spoke in sorrow, rubbing Tails' back as the young fox kept vomiting.

"**BLARH**!" Tails vomited before coughing harshly and vomited again.

Chris became worried at this, as he watched Tails vomit. This was the second time Tails had received a concussion since the Mobians arrived on Earth. The first one was after the battle at Tingalin Villa.

Tails continued to vomit inside the bucket before he finally effected to stop and control himself.

Tails spat twice in the bucket before placing it back on the floor and began panting. He looked at Chris, then towards Sonic and then Chuck.

"Tails, I am so sorry that I didn't see the concussion before." Chuck apologized.

Tails smiled. "Nah, that's okay Chuck. I didn't know I had one either." Tails comforted.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Maybe that should help you get better from the concussion." Chris suggested.

Tails smiled. "That's a good idea, Chris." Tails spoke getting comfortable.

Chuck got out a soft blanket and placed it over the fox who cuddled in them so he could be comfortable.

Chuck laid a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Rest well Tails and I hope you get well soon." Chris wished.

Tails smiled before making cute and soft noises before finally drifting off to sleep.

Chuck softly talked to Sonic about checking up on Amy and Cream so he won't accidentally wake Tails up.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That concludes Chapter 28 and Yes! I beat chapter 12 and 13's chapter word count and I think this chapter may be the best-rewritten scene ever since I first uploaded from this story. I love every bit of this episode. Tails and Sonic brothers forever!_

_There are a lot of things I changed from the actual episode. One main thing is about the crash and how Sonic got Tails back to the mansion, that was the big question so I decided to write that in. Also, I wanted Chris and Big to appear as well, Big and Chris were looking for Froggy so I wanted to add when Chuck calls Chris about Tails._

_I wanted to be a scene where Chuck to patch Tails up since the episode showed the flashback and I really wanted to include a scene when Chuck patches Tails up and how Tails ended up on the couch and I thought I would make a great touch. And why does the show only shakes off injuries like when Tails says that his head hurts but then he says he is just fine?_

_When Tails crashed, there was a bandage on Tails' head and I thought that Tails having an unnoticed concussion was a good thing to add due to hitting his head very hard and being knocked out for that long, not like good. But, just an extra thing. I also wanted to add a scene when Tails vomits because of the concussion_

_This is by far the first chapter to reach 3,000 words._

_Anyways, the next chapter is another favourite of mine and will be the second chance battle for episode 29. ...and I just gave away the title... Its the battle of victory. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one. By the way before the next chapter, please stay safe in the virus and always remember to wash your hands. I really don't want you to get sick. _

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	29. The Second Chance Battle For Victory!

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures **

**Chapter 29: ****The Second Chance Battle For Victory****!**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey my fellow viewers. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_Oh.. MY GOD! I heard that the second Sonic movie has been confirmed. Please let me know if I am wrong as this sounds too good to be true._

_I'm so hyped to write about this chapter as well as this episode is another of my most favourite episodes. I think that the episodes that are my favourite, I write the best out of the other episodes._

_In this chapter will be Sonic, Tails and Knuckles which means this is a Team Sonic chapter. That's quite crazy as they are my favourite team from Sonic Heroes. _

_I love Team Sonic. They are the team that always sticks together and always beats the bad nicks with teamwork and friendship. Tails is the character that I play mostly while Sonic is a close second and Knuckles is a close third._

_The reason why I personally love this episode is that after episode 28, Tails seems to be willing to take down Eggman even when he had so many injuries. Sonic showed great concern for the young fox but Tails was willing to fight Eggman._

_Okay, This is kinda weird but, I like when Tails grunts for some reason, I have no idea why. Lol._

_Also, this is also the Sonic X version of Sonic Adventure which why I love this episode. If anyone knows about the Game Masters Exhibition, I played Sonic Adventure there for the very very first time which I was happy but unfortunately, the game masters exhibition only lasts until March 9th._

_Anyways, there are some scenes I like from the real episode. There is this scene I particularly love in this episode that that is how Chris expresses his worry for Tails from episode 28. Since they are very great friends._

_I love how Eggman ordered 4 different bots to get Froggy but three of actually got the wrong frog. Lol. I love how Eggman shouts: ARRRAH! You clanky klutz! That broke me into uncontrollable laughter._

_Anyways, that's enough of me talking and let's get on with this chapter. I will talk about all my thoughts for this chapter at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Second Chance Battle For Victory!**

Tails was flying the X-Tornado at full speed to catch up with the Egg Carrier in order to save Amy from Eggman. After getting shot down from the sky by Eggman's cannon, Tails had gotten a huge amount of injuries that left the young fox deeply unconscious for at least 1 hour.

Chris and Big heard about when Tails had gotten hurt from Battle and gotten some injuries and rushed over to see him. Tails had woken up with a monster headache. Tails had even vomited up to 4 to 8 times before and after resting because of an unnoticed concussion. This was like the injury he had at Tingalin Villa but a little worse.

A few hours of resting some more, Tails was recovered from the concussion but was still a bit sore.

Amy and Cream went shopping to make Sonic and Tails a nice meal once Tails had woken up but she got kidnapped by Eggman's robot. Unfortunately, Sonic had arrived too late and rushed back at the mansion to see that Tails was trying to get up but Chuck was explaining that he is too hurt to move. Tails tried to explain that he was feeling just fine.

Sonic explained to them that Eggman kidnapped Amy. During this, Chuck had completely repaired the X-Tornado. Tails immediately jumped up but Chuck gently told Tails that he should rest some more before they went out.

Tails really wanted to get back into action after the injury but Sonic insisted that Tails should take it easy until his head felt better.

Tails rested for around another two hours and 35 minutes before he was well enough to get out into action. Sonic told Tails that he can go on the rescue mission to save Amy from Eggman's Fort. Sonic was still worried about Tails but Tails assured that they were a great team to which succeeded.

Tails was still flying the X-Tornado when all of a sudden, he could see a red figure. It was Knuckles.

Tails slowed down a bit before diving down. Sonic was surprised by the sudden jerk that he nearly fell off the plane but he held on to it.

"Tails, what do you see buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails turned back. "I see Knuckles. I am betting he needs to get to the Egg Carrier as well so that is why I am going to get him." Tails explained.

Sonic smiled at this, they could use another helping hand. "Great thinking buddy," Sonic said.

Tails blushed and lowered the X-Tornado further down so he could reach Knuckles.

Tails levelled out the plane as it hovers so Knuckles could hop on. "Hey Knuckles!" Tails called.

Knuckles gasped and turned around. There, he saw the X-Tornado floating next to him.

Sonic smiled at Knuckles. "You going my way Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles smiled at Sonic and then jumped on board.

Knuckles gasped as he saw the number of bandages on the young fox. Knuckles came closer to the compartment where Tails was sitting at and asked. "Tails? How did you get these injuries? Did something happen?" Knuckles asked in concerned.

Tails nodded. "Eggman shot the X-Tornado while in battle and I've gotten so many injuries. I vomited 8 times because of an unnoticed concussion." Tails explained.

Knuckles looked worried. "Are you alright now?" Knuckles asked in concern.

Tails nodded. "I'm okay. No big deal." Tails spoke.

Sonic pointed at the Egg Carrier. "Tails, we are now approaching the Egg Carrier, buddy." Sonic pointed.

Tails smirked, he could not wait to unleash his new transformation for the plane. "Okay Sonic. Now Going Full Speed!" Tails announced, accelerating to maximum speed. "Hold on Sonic, Knuckles!"

The X-Tornado's boosters exploded to life with a boom and the X-Tornado shot down towards the Egg Carrier.

Suddenly beams began firing at the X-Tornado.

Tails had an extremely difficult time dodging the missiles and grunted loudly. "**Grrrrrrr**!" Tails grunted, struggling to dodge the missiles.

Tails tilted the plane to the left so Tails could line the X-Tornado above the bridge. Tails yelped as more missiles fired.

Tails gritted his teeth even more while grunting even more loudly again. "**GRRRAH**!" Tails grunted.

Sonic and Knuckles were grunting as well but not as much as Tails.

Once Tails had fully got out of the stream of missiles he turned back to his passengers that were technically on top of the plane. "Sonic, Knuckles. Are you guys okay back there?" Tails asked.

"We are okay Tails!" Knuckles replied.

Sonic looked forward and his eyes widen. "Tails. The Egg Carrier is charging up." Sonic warned.

Tails saw this and glared at the direction the Egg Carrier was at and turned the plane towards the cannon.

"Okay..." Tails spoke and then he could see a flashback in his head.

Tails shook out of it and glared at Eggman. "OKAY. Here we go. Hey Eggman! Give it your hardest and best shot on me. This time I am ready for YA!" Tails shouted.

Instantly, the Canon began charging up to full power. "Time to transform! Hey Sonic, Knuckles. Hold on really tight you guys. This might get difficult." Tails spoke.

"Wait what!" Sonic asks, confused.

Both Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other. "What did Tails just say?" Knuckles asked.

Tails slammed his hand on a transform-like button while shouting. "Guys, Get ready! X-Tornado now transforming into Battle Armour Mode Stat!" Tails shouted. Suddenly, a light blue glow shined from the plane.

The cannon blasted at the X-Tornado and Tails dodged out of the way before speeding away. A bright light occurs and the X-Tornado speeds back.

The X-Tornado had now transformed into Battle Armour Mode. It had two arms with yellow blades and a shield. After hearing a noise and turning to the front way, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic scream in both shock and terror as they saw the Egg Carrier transforming.

Tails didn't show he was scared. "Okay, just need to time this at the exact time." Tails spoke as the missiles fired at the X-Tornado. "I only have one shot at this. This needs to be perfect."

Once the missiles were real close, Tails took his ultimate chance of victory.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Tails spoke and rose the plane up causing the missiles to collide into each other.

The shield blocked the missiles from hitting Sonic and Knuckles. The arms of The X-Tornado's Battle Armour Mode sliced the missiles with its yellow blade.

Tails smirked at this. "I got you now Egghead. Bring it on you tough guy!" Tails challenges, getting a bit overheated.

Sonic quickly ran to the cockpit and knocked on the window. Tails calmed down and looked at Sonic. "Hey buddy, settle down. Take a deep breath and stay calm." Sonic spoke. "Let's not make things way worse, okay buddy."

Tails blushed as he got a bit too heated up and too ahead of himself. Tails sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, okay Sonic. Sorry about that." Tails apologised.

Tails flew faster towards the Egg Carrier and towards the bridge.

"Hang on everyone, we are now approaching the Bridge." Tails announced.

The boosters spiked up to full speed and Tails slowly guided the plane towards the landing spot on the bridge.

"We are almost there.." Tails spoke, speeding up more with a push of the control stick.

Tails had now made it to the bridge, now it was time to land the X-Tornado so they could save Amy.

Tails cheered and shot his fist in the air. "Guys, we have made it to the bridge, time to rescue Amy." Tails cheered.

Sonic smiled. "Sweet, nice job Tails. Let's bring her towards a nice and steady landing buddy." Sonic congratulated.

Tails gasped as he forgot to install some wheels in Battle Armour Mode. "AHHHHH! OH NO!" Tails screamed.

Sonic looked concerned from Tails' panicked tone. "What is it, buddy? Is there something wrong?" Sonic asked in concerned.

Tails looked scared as he explained. "We have to settle for bumpy and rough, we don't have any wheels in this transformation." Tails explained.

Sonic and Knuckles both looked horrified but mostly shocked. "What!?" They both shouted.

Tails grit his teeth as he took control immediately of the two joysticks in front of him. "Hold on Sonic and Knuckles! We are going into a bumpy landing!" Tails shouted.

Sonic and Knuckles held on dear life. Tails tried to bring the X-Tornado to a safe but bumpy landing so he wouldn't injure himself again or Sonic and Knuckles.

Tails screamed as he felt the X-Tornado landing on the bridge. "**Arah**!" Tails yelled in pain.

The X-Tornado bounced a couple of times before fully skidding on the bridge before exploding. Luckily Sonic and Knuckles managed to jump off the plane, Tails on the other hand though.

Once the X-Tornado was completely still, Everyone began to slowly move around. Tails held his head in pain as he got out of the X-Tornado.

Sonic looked at the X-Tornado and saw Tails slowly walking out of the slightly damaged X-Tornado and saw that Tails needed help standing up.

Tails was about to collapse when Sonic caught him to make sure he was okay and hoped that he would be able to stand.

Sonic turned to Knuckles and yelled to him. "Knuckles, could you help please?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles ran over to help the young kit regain his footing. Together Sonic Knuckles both helped Tails up and managed to get him on his feet now.

Tails managed to get onto his feet. "I-is everybody alright?" Tails asked, feeling a little dizzy.

Sonic smiled and gave his friend a thumbs up. "I'm okay." Sonic answers.

Knuckles rubbed his head but was okay. "Yep. I'm good." Knuckles replied.

Tails smiled. "That's good. But we better hurry. We have to find Amy. We have to be very strong and won't give up until we save her." Tails spoke in.

Sonic smiled at his young friend's spirt. "That's the spirt Buddy. Now let's go and rescue Amy!" Sonic praised before rushing off.

Tails chuckled as he and Knuckles caught up to the speedy Hedgehog. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran over to find the bridge as the Mighty Team Sonic.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 29 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This chapter was a very intense and fun chapter to write._

_Here is what I thought about how this chapter went for me._

_First of all, since this chapter was one of my favourites, this chapter went very very well. It could've been better but I did try my hardest on it._

_I wanted there to be a recap about the last chapter at the start. Tails really wanted to go and get into the battle even though he was injured still._

_I also wanted to add an extra scene when Tails and Sonic get Knuckles and when Knuckles ask about the bandages. I thought that would make a great touch._

_I also wanted Tails to yell to Sonic and Knuckles to hang on when he catches up to the Egg Carrier and before they crashed at near the end of the chapter._

_I always wanted to add a scene that involves Tails asking if Sonic and Knuckles are okay after the X-Tornado lands on the Egg Carrier._

_Anyways the next chapter will be the chapter that I am most excited about writing it. It will be the chapter when Tails saves Station Square from Missle that Eggman released in the middle of the street near a bridge._

_That episode is my third favourite Chaos Saga episode but my favourite Shadow Saga episodes are 37 and 38._

_Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I did and I will see you all in the next one._

_Will Tails, Sonic and Knuckles get to Amy time? Will Tails be able to defuse the bomb In time?! Find out in the next chapter. Don't miss out._

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	30. Tails Saves The Day

**Sonic X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 30: Tails Saves The Day!**

_**Authors Note:** Hello there. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with another chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This is the last day of my fanfic marathon._

_Since I uploaded Lost in the Crowd, I put another poll for which fanfic I should write Next. It's Okay To Cry Tails or Tails' First Concussion._

_The reason why I wanted to upload a new chapter or story every day from 10th April to the 13th, as I finished my two one-shots and also I really wanted to give all of you a surprise due to the virus going on._

_YAAAY! This is a chapter that I really like and I am so hyped and super excited to write it. This is an episode to show that Tails sometimes doesn't need Sonic and can beat anything without Sonic. This shows that Tails has something very very special inside of him. This is also the first time Tails had done something heroic by himself, well, except for Tails' Adventure but still._

_I just love everything about this episode. Like the start, middle and when Tails saved Station Square. This chapter will contain a Japanese scene from the show which is when Tails was attempting to cut a wire twice but he gives up, which was cut from the English version of the show._

_Anyways, I think I am done talking. Let's get on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Tails Saves The Day!**

Tails and Chuck were watching TV after they returned from the Egg Carrier, Tails was still very very worried about Sonic and hoped that he would be alright, Sonic and Tails were like brothers by an unbreakable bond.

"Hmm, Sonic..." Tails spoke in distress.

Tails felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked at Chuck with a sympathetic but very gentle and comforting smile.

Chuck gave Tails' shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Tails. I'm sure Sonic will be okay." Chuck heartened.

Tails sighed and look at Chuck as tears welled up in his eyes. "I know Chuck. I-It's just... I don't want to lose my family." Tails spoke sadly.

Chuck pulled Tails in a tight hug and Tails began to sob in Chuck's chest. Chuck rubbed Tails' back gently and whispered soothing words to help make Tails feel much better. "Shh, Shh. It's okay Tails, everything will be alright, I promise." Chuck comforted.

Tails clutched onto Chuck's coat tightly, still crying.

"It's okay Tails. Sonic is a tough teen and will always be there for you when you need it. Please don't cry any more Tails. Everything will be okay." Chuck soothed.

After a minute, Tails stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes. "T-thank you for comforting me Chuck... Sonic just means so much to me." Tails explained.

"I know Tails. Everything will be alright." Chuck spoke softly.

Suddenly, Scarlet Garia appeared on TV with some kind of missile.

Chuck and Tails gasped at this. "Oh my gosh! What is that?" Chuck asked.

Tails widen his eyes as he knew that this is...

"It's a missile!" Tails shouted.

Ella, Cream and Mr Tanaka ran in the attic.

"Mr Thorndyke! Did you and Tails see this?!" Ella asked.

"Yes! We did!" Chuck replied.

Tails looked at Chuck. "Eggman is behind this. Since Sonic is out on the Egg Carrier, I think I may need to do something." Tails declared.

Chuck looked confused about that Tails said, "Tails? What do you mean by that?" Chuck asked

"I mean I should stop it!" Tails spoke as he suddenly stood up quickly. "Chuck. I'll be right back. I'll follow that thing!" Tails declared.

Chuck looked shocked at this so as Mr Tanaka, Ella and Cream. "Tails? Are you sure? You could get badly hurt again." Chuck spoke.

Tails nodded in determination. "Yes. Sonic is on the Egg Carrier and I am the only one who is near it. I need to go and do this Chuck. Station Square is depending on me." Tails explained.

Chuck sighed but nodded. "Okay Tails. Make sure that you be careful alright." Chuck pleaded. "You mean a lot to me Tails."

Tails smiled at this. "I promise. I'll be careful." Tails assured.

Ella looked worried about this. "Chuck. Are you sure Tails can do this?" Ella asked.

Chuck nodded. "Don't worry Ella. Tails is one smart and strong kid. He can handle it." Chuck assured.

Ella sighed and nodded. "Alright, Chuck. I believe you." Ella finally agreed.

Tails decided to say goodbye and hug them before he went to stop the missile.

Chuck ran over to Tails and hugged him softly.

"Good luck Tails but please be very careful." Chuck requested.

Tails smiled and hugged Chuck. "Thank you, Chuck and I promise I will be careful." Tails explained.

Tails spoke the hug before walking over to Ella.

Ella gave Tails a hug. "Please stay safe Tails dear. We won't want you hurt again." Ella spoke softly

Tails smiled and hugged Ella. "Thanks, Ella." Tails thanked while hugging her.

Tails broke the hug and ran over to Mr Tanaka who had knelt on both knees and placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Stay safe Master Tails!" Mr Tanaka wished.

Tails smiled and hugged the butler who hugged him back. "Thanks, Mr Tanaka." Tails thanked.

Tails then walked over to Cream who gave him a big hug.

Cream smiled. "Good luck Tails!" Cream told. "And please be careful."

Cheese chirped. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped.

Cream smiled. "Cheese said 'Good Luck.'" Cream told the translation.

"Thanks, Cream, Thanks Cheese!" Tails shouted and dashed out of the mansion in a flash.

Tails ran out of the door and jumped high in the air and flew into the air with a boost from his tails before spinning them in a fast motion.

Tails knew he had to get there in a hurry so he flew even faster.

* * *

Tails was now almost in the city as he flew after the missile. "I need to fly faster!" Tails told himself and flew faster and saw that the missile had landed on a bridge. "Oh no!"

Tails heard everyone panicking because of the danger. Tails landed on the ground and saw the missile which was larger than he thought.

"Ah, That's good that no one got hurt." Tails spoke in relief.

Bokkun suddenly flew over to Tails. "Okay listen up folks. Eggman has a message so listen well." The robot explained holding a TV.

The TV flicked to life and Eggman was shown on the small TV. "Well, Well, well. Hey there people of earth. I hope you liked my surprise. I had a fun time building it now you all will have a BLAST when my missile goes off in TWO minutes. Then I can build my EGGMAN EMPIRE. OHH HOO HOO HOO HO!" Tails explained.

Everyone began screaming and ran away. Only Tails was left.

"Bokkun will begin the final countdown," Eggman spoke.

The robot began counting down from 120.

Now Tails was thinking of second thoughts. Would he be able to do this and will it be enough without Sonic's help?

Tails looked super worried. "If Sonic was with me, We'll both work to save Station Square." Tails thought.

People gathered around Tails who looked at them. Could he be able to save them all?

"Hey, why are you all looking at me like that for. I'm not sure if there is anything I can do." Tails explained.

Tails gave a sad sigh. "Oh, I wish. Sonic once told me I should try. Mmmm. I can do anything if I try." Tails tried to comfort himself.

Tails put on a look of pure courage, confidence and determination. "Okay. I'll give it all I got to save the day!" Tails declared.

Tails began to spin his tails and he lept up and began flying over to the bridge. "Here I go!" Tails spoke.

"GO Tails!" The crowd cheered.

Tails landed on the bridge and ran over to the missile and opened the missile's control box and got a screwdriver and scissor that can cut wires. It had thick blades and two handles. Tails used the screwdriver to search to see the wires.

"Hmm, I need to figure out which wire is the correct one, if I cut the wrong wire. This missile will explode... But... There is no time to lose. I must act now or it will be too late!" Tails declared.

Tails was about to cut one wire but thought against that before trying to find another one but he slowly gave up.

"Oh, Sonic." Tails spoke sadly, shutting his eyes. Tails then had a flashback in his head when he first met Sonic and realised something. "Sonic was always been here by my side and has taught me so many things, now I think it's time for me to learn to stand up for myself. I might not need Sonic this time, I'm the one who can do it! I am smart. I CAN DO IT!" Tails spoke.

Tails shook himself out of the daydream and began to focus on the job in front of him. "I know all about Technolgy so I can figure it out in no sweat! Now, let's try and work this out. It can't be that blue one." Tails thought.

After a few seconds, Tails had worked it out! "I got it! It's this big red one right here!" Tails spoke and used the scissors to cut the wire.

Suddenly Bokkun stopped counting down. "What happened?" Bokkun asked.

After waiting for a few seconds, Tails realised he had stopped the missile. Tails grinned at his victory and let out a big cheer. "I DID IT!" Tails cheered in joy.

"Go Tails! Woo Hoo! You did It! You saved us!" Tails opened his eyes when he heard cheering from the crowd and looked over to see them cheering, whistling and pumping their fists.

Tails was so shocked about the applause that he began to blush in pride and joy. "Thank you so much, everyone!" Tails shouted towards them and laughed in joy.

The young fox felt a tap on the shoulder and looked over to see Bokkun. "What is it?" Tails asked, confused.

The robot gave Tails a handshake and then flew away. "THANKS!" Tails called.

"You're welcome. You should wait and see when I tell Eggman about this. HAAH!" The robot shouted and flew away again

Tails was still shocked that he managed to disarm the bomb... All by himself too. "I really did it... Didn't I?" Tails asked himself.

Suddenly a familiar voice ran out making Tails gasp in fright. "Yes, you really did it, buddy. I'm so proud of you. You did it all by yourself." Sonic spoke in a very very proud tone.

Tails spun around and saw his big brother with a warm smile. Tails began to get very emotional.

Tails' eyes began to water and he ran to Sonic"Sonic! You're okay!" Tails shouted and pounced into Sonic's arms.

Sonic smiled gently at his 8-year-old friend and hugged him back. "Hey, buddy. Of course, I am okay. I would never give up on you, Chris and the rest of our friends." Sonic assured.

Tails began to cry and hugged Sonic tightly while burying his face in Sonic's chest. "Sonic. I missed you so much. I really wanted to help you up there. I did want to help so bad but I knew you would be alright! But still..." Tails trailed off and broke down in loud and shaky sobs.

Sonic hugged Tails back tightly and went into full-on comfort mode.

Sonic gently hugged the sobbing fox closer to him. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay Tails. I'm right here with you. And I promise I will never ever leave you, buddy." Sonic soothed gently stroking the young fox's hack.

Tails stopped crying and looked up with Sonic, tears streaming down his face.

Sonic smiled warmly at Tails and gently wiped the tears away. "I'm so proud of you Tails. You've really changed ever since I met you and that makes you so special, you can do anything if you believe in yourself." Sonic spoke gently.

Tails began sobbing again but this time, tears of extreme joy. "I love you, big bro! Thank you for being here with me! Thank you for teaching me how to fight and save the world! Thank you for giving me a home, family and friends! You mean so much to me!" Tails sobbed in happiness.

Sonic's heart warmed up at this. "Thank you Tails. I love you too little bro." Sonic gently spoke.

Sonic and Tails continued hugging each other, with Tails crying still. Brothers will never ever leave each other and we'll be here with you forever.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That concludes chapter 30 and, AW! I loved that chapter so much especially with this new scene I put into it. As you all know, I really love the bond between Tails and Sonic and wanted to add a scene when Sonic congratulated Tails from his outstanding confidence, bravery and courage._

_I also wanted to have Tails hug Sonic in relief but wanted him to cry softly in Sonic's arms in pure relief when he saw Sonic. I loved every bit about this and wanted to write some of the changes I made._

_I wanted to have a scene when Tails and Chuck watch the news and Tails seemed to be still very worried but Sonic and I wanted to Chuck to comfort him and assure Tails that Sonic will never leave him._

_Secondly, I wanted Tails to explain to Chuck that he'll check the missile out and Chuck tells Tails to be careful and everyone to say good luck to him and to tell Tails to be careful. And Finally, I wanted Sonic to appear at the end after Tails says; 'I really did it, didn't I?' and wanted to have Sonic tell Tails that he did do it. This scene follows with a heartwarming cry and hug, plus with a great ending._

_Anyways, the next chapter might be quite an emotional chapter which will be when Gamma and Amy have their final goodbye. I will try my best on it._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the chapter._

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Signing out!_


	31. Goodbye, My Robot Friend

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 31: Goodbye, My Robot Friend.**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with chapter 31 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_I am going to get my flu shot this week and I am very nervous but very very excited as I know it will help me greatly. _

_Sorry if this chapter is a little late, I had a lot going on like my other stuff and stressing over the virus so I apologise._

_This is the first time I am writing an Amy chapter. This chapter will be quite emotional but I will try my best on it._

_This is the chapter where Amy watches the Battle between Gemma and Beta._

_Anyways, here is chapter 31 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_I hope you enjoy and I will chat about how this chapter worked and went for me at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Goodbye My Robot Friend.**

Amy and Lilly were trying To find Lilly's brother and sister.

Amy and Lilly were both now in the Egg Carrier to save Lilly's Sister and Brother. Amy and Lilly were running in the hallways.

"We can't be very far saving your brother and sister," Amy spoke to her friend.

Amy looked around and there was an open room that had lots of screens.

She then saw a screen turning on it and showed that there were Flickies inside the Beta and Gamma.

Amy gasped in horror at this. "Look, Lilly!" She cried. "Your Brother and Sister are inside those robots! We must get to the room they are in!"

Amy then turned back to the door and opened it before knocking Bocoe and Decoe unconscious by the force of the door.

Amy skidded to a stop when she saw ZERO approaching her. "Oh no, you don't!" She said and then hammered ZERO to the ground and in pieces.

Amy continued running while Lilly was flying after her.

Amy was startled when she heard a loud booming noise. "Hey. What's that noise?" She asked.

Amy shrugged it off and continued running.

But as soon as they kept running, an even louder boom occurred which startled both Amy and Lilly. Amy covered her ears.

However, Lilly got frightened badly and caused the poor bird to flee from Amy.

Amy tried to slow down her racing hard. "H-hey Lilly! It's okay! Come back!" Any yelped and raced after the bird

Amy had chased Lilly into a dark room but there was something going on. Amy gasped as she saw Gamma fighting Beta. Amy ran over and to the red E-123 robot.

"Wait!" She cried.

Beta turned to Amy who screamed as he pulled out his arm cannon.

Gamma saw Beta about to fire at Amy and stood in front of her. "Stay back!" Gamma cried.

Beta fired his laser and Gamma dodged. Amy retreated at the end on the door and she watched the battle of the robots.

Beta shoot some bullets at Gamma who dodged before firing back.

Amy shouted to Gamma. "Mr Robot! Please be careful!" Amy cried.

Beta shoot a missile at Gamma who jumped out of the way.

"Beta stop! Gamma friends. Eggman enemy." Gamma spoke.

Beta didn't listen and fired at Gamma.

Amy gasped at this. Amy ran over to the two battling robots. "Oh no! Wait wait! Be careful Mr Robot!" Amy cried.

But it was way too late for Amy to stop them. The two robots fired at each other multiple times causing Amy to scream in shock.

Beta was destroyed first and was followed by Gamma. Beta released a Flicky from inside of him after exploding.

E-102 Gamma was defeated. Amy was devastated by the fact that her friend had sacrificed himself. "NOOO! MR ROBOT!" She cried in anguish.

"E.102. Gamma. Mission success." Gamma said and began sparking and finally, he began to explode. Gamma released a flicky from him and his optics began flicking.

Lilly flew up to her Sister and brother and Amy was looking on and smiling. She then remembered about Gamma.

Amy screamed in anger but sadness. "**NOOOOO**!" Amy cried and ran over to Gamma as fast as she could.

Amy placed her hand on Gamma and tried to wake him up. "Mr Robot! MR ROBOT!?" Amy frantically called. "Please wake up." she begged in a worried tone, her voice breaking.

The robot remained lifeless and didn't respond at all. Amy began to get very worried.

"NOO! Mr Robot!" Amy sobbed and she began to cry of the loss of her close friend.

Amy looked up while tears fell from her eyes. Why Mr Robot! You've done so many nice things to me and Lilly. I don't want to lose you." Amy cried, now starting to get very shaky.

Amy continued to cry over the loss of her friend. Gamma had done everything to Amy and it meant so much to her.

Once Amy had calmed down, she said this heartbreaking sentence. "I will miss you Mr Robot. Goodbye, My robot friend." She spoke, tears trickling down her cheeks as she laid her head on Gamma's head and began crying harder than before.

Amy will never ever forget Gamma and Gamma would still care for Amy.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Okay... I think I made this chapter more emotional than the episode..._

_There are only a few things that I added that aren't in the episode._

_I wanted Amy to have more emotion when Gamma gets defeated as the original didn't show that emotion. _

_Secondly, I wanted to have an extended scene of when Amy mourns the death of Gamma._

_I loved how I paid attention to Amy's friendship with Gamma and how I made Amy's reaction when Gamma is defeated._

_I love Amy as a character and I think she is very cute as a couple with Sonic. I love Amy's relationships with the many characters from the show, especially Chris and Tails. I love how she shows concern for Tails in episode 37 after she thought Tails had gotten hurt after fighting Eggman._

_Anyways, that is chapter 31 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures and the next chapter will be for the second time, a Sonic chapter. A bit of a twist though, instead of just Sonic, I wanted Tails AND Knuckles to join in. I guess you can say it is a Team Sonic chapter with The REAL Super Power Of TEAMWORK._

_That's the end of this chapter and I will see you in chapter 32. I hope you enjoyed._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	32. The REAL Super Power Of TEAMWORK!

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 32: The REAL Super Power Of TEAMWORK!**

_**Authors Note:** Hello SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with another exciting chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I wanted to upload this much eariler than usual._

_I've had my flu shot Yesterday so my arm kinda is hurting a bit. I am so happy that I got it, even though I am scared of needles. I did cry from it a bit. _

_This chapter will be quite different than the original episode of the series. One of the main things for this chapter is the fact that Knuckles and Tails join into the battle with Sonic. I really love the game Sonic heroes and I love to play with Team Sonic every time._

_I wanted this to be the first chapter where the popular and my favourite Team works together and I don't want Tails or Knuckles to just stand there._

_Also, just warning you, that there will be a scene of vomiting and quite a bad injury._

_Anyways, let's get on with the chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 32: The REAL Super Power Of TEAMWORK!**

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Chaos was attacking Station Square. Everyone had given Sonic a Chaos Emerald which they found. But however, the Emeralds's energy had been drained.

Tails found out that they was missing one more. "We need the last Chaos Emerald." Tails spoke worriedly.

Just as the gang was let down, they heard a familiar voice. "Hey, guys! I found it!" Chris yelled as he ran over to the gang.

"Yay! Chris found it!" They cheered.

Chris gave Sonic the last Chaos Emerald to Sonic. Sonic smiled and gave Chris a thumbs up. "Thanks, buddy." Sonic thanked.

But before Sonic could turn Super, Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Tails and Knuckles stepping up with smiles on their faces.

Sonic looked up at them and smiled warmly. "Thank you, guys." Sonic thanked.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles shut their eyes as they focus on the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the power of good. and their fur slowly turned golden yellow while Knuckles' fur turned Purple. They slowly rose into the air.

All three crossed their arms and yelled as an intense light engulfs the area causing everyone to shied their eyes.

The light was so bright it nearly blinded everyone.

Once the light had faded, the three heroes were now in their Super states but there was one form that everyone was concerned for...

This was the first time Tails had a golden colour to his fur with an electric aura around him.

Chris was shocked. Wasn't Tails way too young to have his own Super Form?

Once Sonic, Tails and Knuckles opened their eyes, they flew at full speed to Chaos and began attacking him with tail attacks, fists and spin dashes collided onto the watery creature over and over again.

Chaos swung his arm at the three heroes who dodged it, but Tails was the unlucky one.

Tails had gotten hit extremely hard in the stomach which made him nearly vomit. "Mmmf!" Tails grunted, now clutching on his stomach with tears in his eyes.

Sonic gasped at the now bad purple bruise on Tails' stomach. Tails needed to get patched up when they finally beat Chaos.

Knuckles and Sonic flew over to Tails to check the injury out and gasped.

Chris pointed to the heroes. "Tails is badly hurt!" He cried. Everyone who was on the ground gasped as well.

Sonic gently touch the bruise but as soon as he did, Tails yelled in pain.

Tails really looked green in the face. "Knuckles... Sonic... I feel very sick. I really feel like I'm going to vomit." Tails moaned.

Tails nearly vomited again but forced it down with strain. "I can't hold it back any longer." Tails cried urgently and covered his mouth and began heaving.

Sonic looked worried. "Tails, Trash can, Over there!" Sonic cried and pointed towards one.

Knuckles gasped. "There's a trash can over there!" Knuckles yelled.

Unable to hold it back, Tails hurried back to the ground before racing over to a trash can and began vomiting violently into it. Tails coughed before vomiting up a huge amount of liquid. Chris began stroking Tails' back as Tails vomited up another stream of fluid.

Tails began to tremble now while vomiting loudly. Tails coughed and sputtered into the trash can and vomited up an eighth amount of liquid into the trash can.

Sonic saw this and growled in anger at this and so did Knuckles. No one hurts his buddy or makes him sick.

Sonic and Knuckles flew right at Chaos and began striking him in revenge making Tails vomit from the impact when Chaos whacked Tails in the stomach.

Tails had finally managed to control himself and stop vomiting. Tails coughed two times Before looking up and saw Knuckles and Sonic needed help.

Chris slowly helped Tails up. "You alright Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "I am okay Chris, I have to help my friends." Tails explained. Chris nodded and gave a thumbs up to which Tails returned.

Tails closed his eyes before he built up and then rocketed towards Chaos with anger in his eyes before striking Chaos hard.

This action caused Sonic and Knuckles to yelp and saw Tails fighting back hard. Knuckles and Sonic smiled when they saw that Tails was feeling much better.

Sonic flew over to Tails who began panting as he felt tired from using his strength against Chaos. "Are you feeling better now buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I am okay now Sonic. I just felt extremely sick to my stomach and I had to let it out. After when Chaos hit me into the stomach, it really really hurts still though." Tails explained.

Sonic smiled at this. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get you patched up and I am glad you're feeling much better. Let's beat Chaos!" Sonic cheered and the two friends flew to Knuckles.

Knuckles noticed Tails and grew worried. "Are you okay Tails? That hit didn't hurt you too much did it?" Knuckles asked.

Tails nodded. "It was quite a hard whack and I can still feel the pain." Tails explained.

Knuckles placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Well, don't you worry Tails. We'll get Chaos for what he did." Knuckles assured.

Tails smiled before shooting beams at Chaos who screamed in pain.

Sonic joined in and so did Knuckles. Sonic charged up and huge beam before unleashing it which caused Chaos to shriek.

Tails shot two powerful energy balls at Chaos causing him to yell in pain while Sonic and Knuckles spin dashed his body.

Tails thought of something. "Wait, guys, I have a great plan." Tails yelled to them.

The two heroes stopped what they were doing and looked at the young two-tailed fox.

Sonic flew over to Tails, who looked hurt badly but was standing strong. "Are you alright buddy? What's going?" Sonic asked.

Tails smirked at this. "Remember Knuckles used to train us with our super forms. We have this ultimate power we can use and maybe, just maybe... it could combine to defeat Chaos once and for all." Tails explained.

Knuckles slapped his forehead. "Of course! Great thinking Tails!" Knuckles praised.

Tails giggled, his cheeks rosy red, "Thanks, Knuckles." Tails thanked.

The three teammates got in position and waited for Tails' command.

"**GO**!" Tails yelled.

The Team unleashed a beam of energy which was building up. "TEAM SONIC! ULTIMATE BLAST!" The team cried and shot a beam of blue, yellow and red energy towards Chaos. All three beams combined into a larger one which was swirling with Blue, Yellow and Red energy.

The beam collided into Chaos were screeched in agony and his body began lighting up before finally exploding, making it rain multi-coloured.

The three heroes were so tired but they were still so happy that they saved the day.

Tails cheered loudly, panting in exhaustion. "Phew, Guys! We did it!" He cheered.

Everyone cheered for the three heroes' victory. "SONIC! TAILS! KNUCKLES!" The crowd cheered loudly.

Everyone cheered as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles did a victory pose.

"WE'RE SONIC HEROES!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles shouted together.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That concludes chapter 32._

_That concludes Chapter 32 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures and I have to say, this chapter was much better with Tails and Knuckles defeating Chaos as I didn't want to make Tails and Knuckles useless._

_And because of the fact that I consider Knuckles, Tails and Sonic to have like a family-like relationship and didn't want Sonic to beat Chaos alone without two of his closest friends._

_I haven't played Team Sonic Racing or Sonic Forces but I really want to so bad but sadly, I don't have a PS4 or Switch sadly and I already have enough consoles. I have a Wii, Wii U, DS, DSi and a 3DS which I don't play mostly as I like writing more._

_I wanted Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to yell, "We're Sonic Heroes" at the end of the chapter due to my liking for Sonic Heroes. Every time I hear Sonic Heroes on the chorus, it reminds me when Sonic turns super on the final boss of the game. That is my favourite super form transformation_

_The title, The REAL Super Power Of TEAMWORK! Comes from Sonic Heroes from the final boss of the game._

_The next chapter will be an extended scene when Cream, Chris and Ella are going to somewhere after the Chaos situation and everyone gives Chris a warm goodbye to wishes him good luck._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 32 and I will see you next chapter._


	33. We Will All Miss You

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 33: We Will All Miss You.**

_**Authors Note:** Hey my fellow viewers. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in for an exciting chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_This chapter will be the aftermath of the Chaos attack. This chapter will be the chapter when Tails, Sonic, Amy say goodbye as Chris and Cream are going to somewhere for 2 months after everything getting flooded. I decided instead of 2, I'm going to write so it will be only one month. Two months are WAY too long._

_This chapter may be quite emotional. I love the friendship between Chris, Sonic and Tails. And I also love how Chris is always there to comfort his friends who need comfort and help._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 33: We Will All Miss You.**

It had been a day since Chaos attacked the city. Tails had been taken to a hospital to get his stomach patched up and had to stay in it for around a day as he didn't feel well either. Tails really was in bad shape but the next day, he was discharged Feeling back to 100%. Chris had given Tails a big get well card from his friends and him.

At this very moment, Sonic, Tails, Chris, Amy, Frances, Danny, Helen, Lindsey, Cream and Cheese were gathered around at the front of the mansion. Cream, Chris, Mr Tanaka, Chuck and Ella are moving to a new place while everything in the mansion gets cleaned up and washed. The friends who were sad as they are going to miss being around each other and being great friends.

Cream was the saddest going. She was crying because she was really going to miss all her friends and so did Chris. Chuck and Nelson had assured everyone that they will see each other soon.

Everyone had said their goodbyes to Cream, Ella, Mr Tanaka and Chuck. It was now time for Everyone to exchange goodbyes with Chris.

Lindsey squeezed her son goodbye. "I'll miss you, Chris. Stay safe my darling." She tearfully requested.

Chris smiled. "I'll miss you too mum. Don't worry. I'll stay safe." Chris assured.

Chris and Lindsey broke apart. Chris then turned to his dad, Nelson and gave him a hug.

"Good luck Chris. Stay safe Chris." Nelson wished.

Chris hugged his dad tightly "Thnks dad but Don't worry. I'll stay safe." Chris assured

Chris then turned to Helen, Frances and Danny.

Danny exchange a hug with Chris. "We are going to really miss you, Chris," Danny spoke.

Chris hugged Danny back. "I'll miss you too Danny," Chris admitted.

Chris walked over to Amy before kneeling to her level. "I'll miss you, Amy," Chris told the pink Hedgehog.

Amy hugged Chris as well. "So will I Chris." She spoke.

Amy and Chris hugged for another few seconds before they separated.

Chris then turned to Sonic. "Sonic," Chris spoke sadly, before kneeling down to Sonic's level. "I'll miss you the most."

Sonic gave Chris a huge hug. "Don't worry Chris. I'll be sure to visit you." Sonic assured.

Chris began crying and hugged Sonic back. "I'm going to miss you so much Sonic!" Chris cried.

Sonic hugged Chris who hugged him back. Chris was really going to miss Sonic so much. "I'm going to miss you too Chris. But please don't cry. We will visit you." Sonic assured, stroking Chris' hair and rubbed his back.

Chris smiled and wiped his eyes and continued hugging Sonic. After a few seconds, Chris broke apart and looked over to the young fox who had turned away, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Chris looked worried and walked over to Tails who was struggling to hold back his tears. Chris approached Tails and slowly knelt down on one knee in front of Tails. "Tails?'" Chris gently spoke.

Tails turned to Chris and weakly smiled at him who smiled sadly too. "I am really going to miss you, Chris." Tails whispered softly. "Please call us if you're lonely and we'll visit you."

Chris smiled gently at Tails. "I will Tails, I promise," Chris spoke gently and held out his hands for Tails. "Come here."

Tails ran into Chris' arms and tried hard not to cry but he was close to crying though.

Chris hugged Tails back, only now that he noticed how soft and fuzzy Tails was. Now Chris knows why Tails loves hugs and Tails was loved by everyone.

Tails couldn't help it, tears fell from his eyes as well. Tails didn't go so well with goodbyes. Tails began sniffing sadly and shut his eyes tightly.

After hugging for a minute, Chris pulled away from Tails before smiling sadly. Tails began choking up with sobbing.

Chris gently soothed Tails and hugged him tightly again. "I'm really going to miss you Tails," Chris spoke sadly.

Tails smiled through his tears and hugged Chris tightly back, starting to softly cry. "Me too Chris. Me too." Tails sobbed.

Tails continued sobbing. He didn't want Chris to go as he and Chris are very great friends.

Chris gently stroked Tails' back softly. He knew this was so hard for Tails. "Hey, It's okay Tails. We'll see each other soon." Chris assured while smiling warmly.

Tails sniffled and wiped his eyes before hugging Chris again. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

After around a few minutes, they broke apart. Tails wiped his eyes before Chris gave him another back rub and hug before getting back up.

Chris hopped in the trailer. Before smiling at his best friends. Tails wiped his eyes. Sonic laid a hand on Tails' shoulder to comfort him as Tails weakly smiled back at his best friend.

Cream and Ella hopped in the trailer, Cream giving a sad little wave.

The car drove off with the trailer attached as Chris waved goodbye.

Tails, Sonic, Amy, Danny, Helen and Frances waved goodbye well. "See you later Chris!" They cried.

"Goodbye, guys!" Chris called.

Cream whimpered as Mr Tanaka looked down.

Back with the others, Tails broke down in sobbing as Sonic comforts him. They were going to miss Chris, Cream, Mr Tanaka, Ella and Chuck and they hoped at the one-month will pass by quickly so they could reunite at least again.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Hi Guys. I am back for the authors note at the end of the chapter. I think this chapter turned out very good. __Some of the changes I made are an extended scene of when Chris said goodbye to his friends and family._

_I wanted Tails to be a little sadder in this chapter I mean, Chris and Tails are very good friends and Why does the show hold back emotional emotions like crying, sadness, Etc. I also wanted to have Chris express his emotional spot due to Sonic being a great friend._

_I wanted to have a moment between Sonic and Tails as they are my favourite brotherly paring. I just love Tails and Sonic moments overall. I'm really looking forward to showing what I have in the next chapter, 35, 36 and 37._

_Speaking of the next chapter, I will introduce Shadow for the first time in any of my stories. I think the Shadow episodes may be a challenge to write._

_Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter._

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	34. Encountering Shadow And Surrendering!

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 34: Encountering Shadow And Surrendering!**

_**Authors Note: **Hi guys. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with the concluding of the Chaos Saga and I am now starting the first chapter of the Shadow Saga. This chapter will be the battle between Shadow and Sonic and then Sonic getting arrested by G.U.N._

_Okay, I don't normally write about Shadow but I will try my hardest on it though. I just hope that this chapter will go well. I just want to say that this chapter may be short as I am not used to writing about Shadow yet._

_This chapter will be quite intensely written and may contain a mild violent scene so I have to warn you about it._

_Anyways, that's enough of me talking and it's time to get the Battle on the road. Here is chapter 34 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic-X and all its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 34: ****Encountering ****Shadow And Surrendering!**

Sonic was in the middle of a big battle with Hedgehog named Shadow. Sonic had been running all day from G.U.N. He had defeated Big Foot and now he needs to defeat Shadow. It seems that Eggman had created Shadow 50 years ago, just to beat Sonic.

By the looks of it, Eggman has just been following them but Sonic focuses on the battle in front of him.

Sonic tried to attack Shadow and managed to get a hit on him. "Hah!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow attacked Sonic who dodged out of the way. 'Man he sure is fast... but I can beat him.' Shadow thought.

Shadow gave a kick and it struck Sonic in the face. 'Yes! I finally managed to get a hit on that faker!' Shadow thought. Sonic yelled from the pain and he fell to the ground.

Sonic got to his feet and spun dashed at Shadow who actually was not prepared and the red and black Hedgehog ended up flying back real far.

Shadow got up and charged at Sonic who dodged. Shadow teleported to kicked Sonic away. Sonic screamed as he hit the ground.

Sonic grits his teeth and he opened one eye. "This black hedgehog is tougher than I first thought." Sonic thought to himself.

Shadow laughed. "Hahahaha! Did you really think you can beat me? Hah! What a joke." Shadow taunted.

Sonic charged at Shadow who teleported again and kicked Sonic.

By this time, Chris, Chuck and Mr Tanaka arrived at the scene.

Sonic was confused. "What the What?!" Sonic asked.

Chris pointed to an unseen Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand. "Look Sonic. He has one of the Chaos Emerald. That's why he can teleport." Chris realised.

Sonic growled. "HEY! How in the world did you get that Chaos Emerald!? Hand it over you faker!" Sonic demanded.

Sonic charged right at Shadow who punched Sonic hard causing the hedgehog to yell in pain.

Shadow stood over Sonic. "I know you can do better than that Sonic. I am disappointed. You won't get this Chaos Emerald back." Shadow spoke.

Sonic ran over to Shadow to attack him however, Shadow teleported again.

"He is as fast as I am!" Sonic cried.

Chuck shook his head and yelled at Sonic. "He wasn't faster than you! He teleported." Chuck explained.

"WHOA!" Chris shouted in shock.

Shadow had now perched on a lamp post with a smirk and spoke in a tough tone. "And that is not all Sonic. I have a few surprises in me." Shadow spoke.

"Sonic, watch out!" Chris warned.

Shadow held the Chaos Emerald up and shout, "Chaos Control now!" Shadow yelled and disappeared in a bright light.

Sonic was so worked up to know the black hedgehog's identity. "Who is this hedgehog and how can he use Chaos Control with only one Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Shadow kicked, punched and attacked Sonic who yelled in pain.

Chris shouted to Shadow. "Leave him alone!" Chris yelled.

"You like to fight dirty, don't ya?!" Sonic asked, getting on his feet.

Shadow stood over Sonic again. "Hey, Sonic! Consider yourself lucky. If I would've used my entire strength on you. you would have been worse than this. Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik provided me with the power of Chaos Control. A common creature like yourself doesn't hold a chance against me." Shadow explained.

Sonic glared at Shadow. "Don't underestimate us common types.." Sonic spoke.

Shadow was about to speak until he heard police sirens. "Goodbye Sonic! You haven't seen the last of me, faker! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow teleported away as two or three police cars show up plus along with one jet plane and one helicopter.

They surrounded Sonic so he couldn't escape. "Sonic, we have you surrounded. You are under arrest for stealing. Put your arms in the air and turn yourself in!" The chief spoke calmly.

Sonic looked shocked. "Wait. I didn't do anything, I promise." Sonic assured.

The police chief glared at Sonic. "You have 5 seconds to turn yourself in mister!" The chief shouted. "Five, Four, Three Two.."

Chris shouted to Sonic. "Sonic, turn yourself in. You're already in big trouble. Please Sonic, just do what they requested." Chris pleaded.

"Sonic, you're time is up. Move it! We've got the perfect cell for you at Prison Island." The chief explained.

Sonic perked. "Wait, did you just say Prison Island?" Sonic asked.

The chief looked confused. "Yeah, what about it?" The chief asked.

Sonic smirked. "Really? You mean that's where the place you're taking me?" Sonic asked.

The chief groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well duh! That's where we normally take the toughest criminals. Of course, we are taking you there." The chief snapped.

Sonic decided to surrender to this. "Alright chief. I give up. You go and ahead and cuff me. Just be very gentle when you put my arms in the cuffs, please. I am smaller than you." Sonic uttered.

Sonic glared off at the sky. "You might have the ability to use Chaos Control, But I'm gonna get out of this. I'll do it. Anyhow… And when I do get out of this prison, we'll meet again." Sonic spoke.

Once Sonic got cuffed by the cuffs. Chris stared in worry for his friend. His eyes had tears running down.

Sonic laid his hand on Chris' arm. "It's okay Chris, I'll be right out soon buddy," Sonic assured.

Sonic was loaded in the jet plane as Chris fell on his knees. "SOONNIC!" He shouted as the jet flew away.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes chapter 34 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This may be a short authors note._

_I think it may be one of the best chapters I've ever written. First of all, I give this chapter around a 5 out of 10 as I could've written it a little better but, that's okay._

_I thought that Chris had no emotion when Sonic had gotten taken away so I wanted to build it a bit but not over the top for Chris to be out of character, I wanted to make it a little intenser._

_I still really enjoyed writing this chapter and can't wait for you to see the rest of the chapters._

_Speaking of the next chapter, it will be another Amy chapter and will be when she rescues Sonic._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one._

_Goodbye for Now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out_


	35. Amy To The Rescue

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 35: Amy To The Rescue.**

_**Authors Note: **__Hi there. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with an Amy chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This chapter will have a surprising ending. I love this episode so much. Especially the battle between Tails and Eggman. I love Sonic Adventure 2 but I've never ever played it before. I've seen videos of it._

_I also love how Amy is willing to save Sonic and wanted to try something new._

_Tails and Mr Tanaka will appear at the end of the chapter so that's looking forward._

_Sorry if this author's note is short as I don't have much to say as I got more to say at the end of the chapter._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Amy To The Rescue.**

Amy and Tails were heading to Prison Island to save their friend Sonic, who had gotten arrested from G.U.N.

Tails was shocked when He saw a news report and went to inform Amy about it.

Amy could see a black Hedgehog that kinda looked like Sonic.

Amy point in front of the young fox and cried out, "Tails look!" Amy called.

Tails glared at Eggman. "I see it too Amy and That's Eggman down there too. Hey, why don't you save Sonic while I deal with Eggman." Tails suggested.

Amy looked worried. "Are you sure Tails?" Amy asked.

Tails smiled. "He is all yours Amy. Besides I need to defeat Eggman." Tails explained.

Amy smiled at Tails. "Thanks Tails. Beat Eggman up good for me." Amy requested.

Tails smiled. "I will Amy. And could you tell Sonic to meet me at the front of where I drop you off." Tails explained.

Amy nodded. "Got it!" Amy agreed.

Tails landed the X-Tornado before opening the cockpit. Amy hopped out.

"Good luck Amy." Tails spoke before shutting the cockpit and flew at full speed to deal with Eggman.

Amy ran into the prison and looked around before he saw some of the guard coming before she hid. Once the guard got away, she went in the guards direction and saw a pipe. She went in it before she looked down and saw Sonic's cell.

She hopped out and landed in front of Sonic who gasped.

Any smiled lovingly. "Hey Sonic. I bet you are glad to see me. Tails told me that you were danger so I hitched a ride with him to save you." Amy explained.

Sonic smiled at this. "Good Ol' Tails. Where is he now?" Sonic asked.

"Tails is going after Eggman while I save you," Amy explained.

Sonic grinned at this.

Amy smiled. "Hey, Sonic. I came to break you out." Amy spoke.

Sonic looked shocked. "Are you sure Amy. These bars look very tough."

Amy giggled. "They can test my power out as I am tough too." Amy declared.

Sonic looked behind Amy where a robot teleported. "Amy behind you!" Sonic cried.

Amy gasped and turned back and the robot before he began to smash it in bits. "Hey, how dare you show up when anyone is busy. Especially when I am trying to save my Sonic." Amy yelled as the bit collapsed in pieces.

Sonic smiled at Amy impressed. "Amy, you were amazing," Sonic spoke.

"Now I am going to break down your cell," Amy spoke.

"Amy, Don't!" Sonic said.

"Don't fret Sonic. My power and feelings for you can make my strength stronger." Amy declared.

Sonic sighed. "I am sorry Amy but I wanted to come here for a reason and that is to find my lookalike who got me into this." Sonic apologised.

"You mean that black Hedgehog?" Amy asked.

Sonic jumped up and ran over to Amy. "Wait you've seen him. Where is he now!?" Sonic asked.

"If I let you out, will you marry me?" Amy asked.

Sonic gasped. "No way!" Sonic cried.

"Hmph. I thought I tricked you that time." Amy pouted but lighted up. "By since I am here, I'll tell you."

Sonic listened closely as Amy told him everything. "When Tails and I were landing, we saw Eggman with some kind of Black Hedgehog who had red stripes near the entrance," Amy explained.

Sonic growled. "Eggman! I knew that that fatso was behind all of this." Sonic yelled.

Amy then noticed some markings on the wall. "Hey, did you draw these?" Amy asked.

"No, they were there before," Sonic spoke and smiled. "Watch out Amy. I'm breaking out of here!"

Amy quickly moved over to the left.

Sonic breaks out of his cell and looked at Amy who smiled.

"Come on Sonic, let's go! We got to move." Amy spoke.

Sonic nodded. "You're right." Sonic agreed as he and Amy ran to the door.

Amy crashed open the door with her hammer.

The alarms went off as they both gasped. "Come on Amy. Let's move it!" Sonic yelled and gently held her hand and ran to run at the speed of sound towards the exit.

Sonic slowed down as he saw Tails with a big smile on his face. "Sonic!" Tails yelled and ran over to his big brother and hugged him.

Sonic smiled and hugged Tails back. "Hey there buddy." Sonic greeted, gently ruffling Tails' hair making the young fox giggle.

Tails shut his eyes and rested his head on Sonic's chest. "I'm going good Sonic, except you had me worried." Tails admitted.

"Hey, no worries Tails, I am okay." Sonic soothed.

Shouts were heard, making everyone gasp.

"Uh Oh! We got to move!" Tails cried.

"Tails is right. Let's move it!" Sonic shouted as the gang split up.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes chapter 35 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I apologize in advance if these authors notes are short. I felt like did this chapter quite well. I wanted to write when Tails lets Amy rescues Sonic and he takes down Eggman._

_I love when Amy saves Sonic by herself too. And how she attacked the robot and didn't even get caught by G.U.N._

_I also felt like Sonic and Tails didn't have a proper reunion so I decided to write it in although in chapter 37's reunion will be extremely emotional._

_Again, sorry if this was a short author note._

_Next chapter might be the toughest chapter yet. The next chapter will be Tails' time to shine. As we only saw him a bit in the episode._

_Anyways. I hope you enjoyed chapter 35 and I will see you in the next chapter._

_Goodbye for now._

_SuperTails0812 signing out!_


	36. You're Not Useless Tails

Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures

**Chapter 36: ****You're Not Useless Tails**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hi there. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Continuing with the Shadow Saga. Next episode is 36 when Tails and Chuck finally modified the engine, so Tails' plane, The X-Tornado can fly into space._

_I did it! I have 100 reviews for this story. I am so happy right now!_

_I think this might be the hardest chapter that I've written. As I had a bit of trouble thinking about what the idea was going to be. After thinking some more, I settled when Tails gets prepared and goes to the desert base and gets comforted by Sonic._

_In this chapter, I wanted to have Tails fly the X-Tornado to the desert base where Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Mr Tanaka and Topaz are, and I wanted to have Sonic comfort Tails, hearing that he modified the engines for nothing and gives him a peep talk before they finally blast off into space to rescue Chris._

_Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting so here is chapter 36._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 36: You're Not Useless Tails **

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Tails got into the newly modified X-Tornado. Tails and Chuck had been working all afternoon to modify the X-Tornado so it could go into space.

Chuck handed Tails some supplies. "Now Tails. I know you're eager to try this out but please be careful." Chuck instructed.

Tails smiled and nodded. "No worries Chuck." Tails smiled. "I'll go slow."

Tails set the scanner to where Sonic was and he got a reading. Tails smiled as he finally was ready.

Tails closed the cockpit before strapping himself inside to make sure he was safe. "Okay, strapped in. Ignition On!" Tails called while turning on the with a key which roared to life.

Tails held on the control stick and closed his eyes. "Don't worry guys. I am on the way." Tails whispered.

Tails took a deep breath before taking off. "Okay. X-Tornado, launch!" Tails called as he tugged back the controls, causing the boosters to fire to life before the plane shot down towards the runway.

"Grrrgh!" Tails grunted, feeling the intense feeling of the gravity and due to the high speeds of the X-Tornado. "Let's go!" Tails announced before the pulling the X-Tornado's control stick again and the plane began to slowly lift off the ground.

"Good luck Tails." Chuck wished.

Tails saw that the scanner was pointing in the west before turning to the left before the plane boosted to life and flew in that direction.

After 20 minutes of fast-flying, Tails arrived in the desert. "Alright. I am here. The desert base must not be very far now." Tails spoke to himself. Just as he said that the scanner began beeping which caused Tails to look down at it.

The scanner showed that the base was only a few yards away.

Tails smirked before spiking the plane to maximum speed and flew faster. The boosters boomed loudly and the X-Tornado shot towards the base.

Tails could now see the desert base ahead of him and smiled. "Okay. We are here!" Tails cheered.

The pyramid actually opened up and Tails flew over it and engaged the plane in Cyclone mode. Tails landed the X-Cyclone and got out and ran over to his friends.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic greeted as the young fox hugged his brother.

"Guys. I upgraded the engines of the X-Tornado so we can go in space now and-" Tails explained before noticing there were so many people. "Um. We have a small issue. There are only 4 seats."

Amy looked a bit unimpressed. "So that means only two of us will ride with you when we rescue Chris," Amy asked.

"Yes..." Tails spoke.

"Hey, why don't we take the space rocket," Sonic suggested.

Mr Tanaka Smiled. "I agree." He spoke.

Knuckles smiled. "Yeah." He agreed.

Tails looked at the ground sadly. "I guess did all of that work of modifying the X-Tornado's engines for nothing." Tails whined.

Amy crossed her arms. "Hey don't be like that Tails! At least you're here. Besides. This rocket is big enough for everyone." Amy said in a kinda harsh tone.

Tails began to softly cry. "But I thought.. that..." Tails trailed off. "I'm worthless!" Tails ran away from them.

"H-Hey. Tails. What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails ran off away from his friends, crying softly. He seemed quite upset about something.

Sonic kinda glared at Amy. "Don't be so hard on Tails, Amy. He wanted to help us." Sonic spoke.

Amy had her mouth covered. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be that hard. I was just stressed." Amy explained.

"It's okay Amy," Sonic spoke.

Sonic saw Tails crying and decided to try and calm him down.

"Hold on, guys. I will check up on Tails BRB!" Sonic said to his friends and ran off to see Tails curled in his tails.

Sonic looked concerned. "Tails, buddy. Why are you crying? Did we say something wrong?" Sonic asked before kneeling down and holding Tails' shoulder and back.

Tails sobbed as his body shakes before looking up at Sonic.

"I did all that work. All of it but now, it was useless." Tails explained.

"Aww, buddy. I didn't know that you did that." Sonic soothed.

"Not only that, but I do nothing but just stand on the sidelines. I am useless!" Tails explained, still crying. "Every time I think of a new idea, of build stuff, it just gets wasted."

Sonic felt so sorry for Tails. "Tails, bud-" Sonic tried to comfort but Tails interrupted him.

Tails was still very upset. "Face it Sonic. I am useless and I have no worthy of being your sidekick or your younger brother." Tails spoke sadly.

Sonic laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Hey, you're not useless Tails. You are strong, powerful and you are worthy of being my brother and best friend bud. Please don't say that and don't think of that." Sonic spoke gently.

Tails sniffed. "I just want a chance to be not useless anymore." Tails explained.

"I know buddy. But look, you have done so many great things. Like who saved Station Square?" Sonic asked.

Tails sniffed. "I-I did?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. And who helped me when I was in trouble?" Sonic asked.

"Me!" Tails responded.

"See you did all those things, buddy. You are very much special kid and are one of a kind." Sonic explained.

Tails wiped away his tears. "I-I guess so." Tails responded.

"There we go. Come on, buddy. Cheer up." Sonic encouraged.

Tails wiped his eyes before hugging Sonic. "Thank you for comforting me Sonic." Tails thanked.

Sonic grinned before hugging Tails back. "Hey, no worries buddy. Now, let's get back to the others." Sonic told.

Tails smiled and raced back, with Sonic following.

Tails and Sonic ran to the X-Tornado and the rocket ship.

"Hey, Mr Sonic. Is Mr Tails Alright?" Cream asked.

Tails smiled for Cream's concern for him. The young rabbit was very compassionate for her friends, just like him. " I am okay Cream. It's just that i worked extremely hard to modify the engines and seeing it wasted, made me feel a bit upset." Tails explained.

Cream felt bad before hugging Tails. Tails smiled and hugged her back.

"Cream and Cheese will stay with me as it is too dangerous," Topaz explained.

Tails smiled. "Thanks, Topaz. We don't want Cream being hurt." Tails thanked.

Topaz smiled before she and Cream left to take Cream somewhere safe.

Tails opened the rocket and called out. "Come on guys. We need to save Chris!" Tails called.

"You're right buddy. Let's go!" Sonic cried and he, Amy and Mr Tanaka hopped in the rocket while Tails strapped in the X-Tornado and got it in into big compartment. Tails shut the door before hopping in the chair next to Sonic.

Tails was so giddy to fly the rocket ship. "Here we go, guys!" Tails called out.

Tails pressed a few buttons on the rocket began to do the count down. "Preparing to lift off!" The computer voice spoke.

"**10**! 9! **8**! 7! **6**! 5! **4**! 3! **2**! 1! **BLAST-OFF**!" Tails counted.

Tails pulled the controls up and the rocket flew in the air before firing into space.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes chapter 36. And I say, I think it was a good rewrite. I feel like this chapter that it was right to write when Tails leaves the Mansion with the X-Tornado. I loved the scene when Tails gets a peep talk by Sonic and lastly the rocket lift-off._

_I wanted to have a scene when Tails had a scene when he gets ready to leave the mansion._

_I love the moments with Sonic and Tails and wanted Tails to greet Sonic with a hug_

_Lastly, I wanted to have a scene when Sonic assured Tails that he is worthy of being Sonic's best friend, sidekick and younger brother. I wanted an extended scene when Amy, Tails, Sonic and Mr Tanaka takes off to space to save Chris. I thought that did a great touch._

_The next chapter will be from episode 37 which means it will be my most emotional chapter so far._

_Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812_


	37. It's Gonna Be Ok Tails, I Promise Buddy

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

** Chapter 37: ****It's Gonna Be Ok Tails, I Promise Buddy.**

_**Authors Note: **Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in, Back with chapter 37 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures! YEEEES! I've been waiting so long to post this chapter. This is one of my favourite chapters of all from the show. I desperately wanted to upload this chapter so badly. Since Tails and Sonic didn't have a proper reunion, I wanted to do the reunion in this chapter. Since Hurt and Comfort really is my stronger types, I may write this chapter quite well. And I love writing very long stories and chapter due to my outgoing mind of story writing about all my hobbies._

_This may be one of my emotional chapters yet. Because of my strong skill of writing hurt and comfort, I may make this scene a bit more emotional so I must warn you. Also, the Other characters will speak to Tails gently. Including a heartwarming hug between Chris and Tails. __This chapter will mainly focus on Tails and Sonic and their unbreakable friendship and brotherly bond which is extremely powerful that not even EGGHEAD can ruin it._

_I hope it doesn't get too emotional that you may get upset so I will advise you now that this may get extremely upsetting and emotional._

_Anyways, I'll tell you all my thoughts about this chapter at the end of the chapter, I am too excited to talk. I've been waiting way too long to post it and may be one of the best chapters I've ever posted. I love writing these chapters._

_Disclaimers: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 37: It's Gonna Be Ok Tails, I Promise Buddy.**

It was in the middle of sunrise and Tails was sitting with Amy and Mr Tanaka with him, sobbing heavily with his fluffy two tails curled tightly around him in a tight ball. Tails was in denial and nothing could cheer the young fox up. Tails was sobbing hard, tears falling out of his eyes in rapid rivers and his body was trembling so bad that he was heaving. He really was extremely upset. Tails was clearly in an extremely emotional stage of heartbreak.

The worst thing had happened to him, his best friend, but more importantly, his big brother had been released in space and the capsule exploded. Tails was so worried that Sonic would survive the explosion or not. He was worried if he lost his best friend and older brother forever and he was worried if he wouldn't see Sonic ever again. Tails had gotten so angry and upset that he engaged in an emotional but enraged battle with Eggman. Poor Tails has not stopped crying since that event. He thought he lost his big brother forever and his only family.

Amy was doing her best to comfort the devastated fox and hugged him tightly. "Shhh, It's okay Tails. It's going to be okay." Amy soothed.

Tails didn't seem to break out of his grief. He continued sobbing loudly and hugged Amy back, as the pink hedgehog stroked his back in a soft and tender way. After Tails had defeated Eggman and got him out of the door. Tails had broken down in sorrow and sadness, but mostly, heartbreak. Amy and Mr Tanaka heard Tails' sobbing and ran over to him and tried their best to comfort the emotional and heartbroken young fox.

Mr Tanaka and Amy jumped in fright when they heard Tails yelling in desperation. "S-S-Sonic. I miss you so much! Please come back! Please! PLEASE!" Tails sobbed in desperation. "I need you! I want you back! Please! I-I-I... SOOONNNIC! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T BEAR IT!"

Mr Tanaka was also doing his best of comfort the devastated young fox. "Master Tails, it's okay, It's okay. Sonic is a master fighter. He will be alright." Mr Tanaka assured.

As Tails was crying, everyone heard running footsteps and saw Chris. He must've heard Tails' emotional plea for his brother to return.

"Tails?! Are you alright?!" Chris asked as he came running into the room and looked around but saw a very heartbreaking sight. He saw Amy and Mr Tanaka around a small orange ball of fluff and knew that it was Tails. He ran closer and saw that Tails was sobbing heavily. Chris instantly ran over to Tails' side and knelt down on his knees. Tails looked up and saw Chris looking at him so much worry and concern. Tails made a noise before holding out his hands toward Chris.

Chris looked shocked by this. "Amy, why is Tails holding out his hands to me?" Chris asked.

Amy smiled in sympathy. "Chris, Tails really wants you to comfort and hold him. He feels that you are perfectly like Sonic. Due to how much he loves you and trusts you." Amy explained.

Chris smiled as he was shocked how Tails had really really trusted him. "Wow! I didn't know that Tails trusts me this much. I'll try my best to try and comfort Tails." Chris accepted. "Tails looks like he needs it and it is my turn to comfort him as he always comforted us."

Tails began sobbing harder. "Please hold me, Chris." Tails whispered, tears running down his face. "Please stay with me Chris, please don't leave me."

Chris' expression softened and he sat on the ground before hugging Tails tightly, softly rubbing the young fox's back in slow, gentle and delicate motions. Tails sobbed harder as he buried his face in Chris' shoulder, trembling due to how hard his sobbing was. Chris had never seen Tails this distressed, devastated and heartbroken before. This was even more extreme than a few weeks ago when Sonic got hurt from the robot but only worse. Chris couldn't even imagine if Sonic had died. Chris began soothing Tails and gently reassuring him with very gentle words.

Chris was rubbing Tails' shoulder. "I won't leave you Tails, I won't leave you." Chris soothed. "I promise you that everything will be okay. It's okay Tails, it's okay." Tails was still sobbing loudly.

But no matter how hard Chris tried to soothe Tails, it didn't seem to make Tails happy. Tails was way too deep in his grief to grasp what was going on. "Oh, Sonic! Please don't give up on me! I love you! P-P-Please don't abandon me!" Tails sobbed. "I am sorry for telling Eggman that the Chaos Emerald was a fake! Please don't hate me! Please forgive me!"

Chris hugged Tails tightly. Chris felt extremely bad for Tails. The poor young fox was way too young to experience this sort of trauma and distress. This was absolutely heartbreaking to watch. "Shhh, shhhhh. It's okay Tails, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay. I'm sure that Sonic will be alright. He'll never ever give up on you Tails and all of us." Chris soothed in a tender tone with so much softness and gentleness. "It's not Your fault Tails."

Tails continued sobbing even heavier. He still clutched onto Chris, and sobbed even harder, he misses Sonic extremely badly.

Suddenly, the door opened up and there stood Sonic. Everyone gasped. "Sonic!" Amy, Chris and Mr Tanaka cheered. Tails didn't hear as he was too upset to hear them.

Amy began to sob and ran over to the hedgehog, "Hey Amy." Sonic greeted.

"I am so glad to see you Sonic! I was so worried about you." Amy cried, hugging her love. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She screams while sobbing loudly.

Sonic hugged her back. "Don't worry Ames. I am okay." Sonic soothed.

Amy stopped crying before wiping her eyes.

Sonic looked over to Tails was and gasped at what he saw. Tails was sobbing heavily in Chris' arms. His body was shaking so bad, that Sonic could have sworn that Tails was hyperventilating. And tears were pouring out of his sky blue eyes in big rivers. He really did miss him. Sonic felt so bad for frightening his younger brother this badly.

Sonic couldn't imagine how Tails was feeling after he had watched Sonic get released in space. "Has Tails been like this after I got released into space?" Sonic asked.

Chris was still doing his best to comfort the sobbing fox so Amy explained about the young fox. "Yes. Tails hasn't stopped crying since after he defeated Eggman. He really misses you so severely." Amy explained.

Sonic was worried. "Oh, poor Tails. I'll take it from here Amy." Sonic spoke and moved closer to Chris and Tails.

Chris gasped in shock. He was surprised he saw his friend alive. "Sonic?!" Chris asked.

Sonic smiled. "How are you doing Chris?" Sonic asked, laying his hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris gently removed one arm from Tails and hugged Sonic. "S-S-Sonic. I missed you so much." Chris spoke, teary.

Sonic gently stroked Chris' back. "Shhshshshhh. Don't worry Chris. I won't leave you, buddy, I promise you that." Sonic soothed.

Chris smiled while wiping away the tears. "I am so glad to see you Sonic," Chris spoke, feeling very happy. He then looked down at Tails who was in his arms and curled in a ball. Chris knew that Tails needed Sonic.

Sonic smiled. "No worries bud. I am okay." Sonic spoke.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Sonic. Thank you for not giving up on us. We were all so worried when you fell into space. But, out of all of us, Tails had taken it more extreme than the rest of us." Chris spoke but then wrapped his arms around Tails who continued crying. "Poor kid has not stopped crying."

Sonic looked worried. "How is Tails coping with all of this?" Sonic asked.

Chris slowly shakes his head sadly. "Not very well Sonic. Tails is having an extremely difficult time coping. He misses you so severely that he wanted to seek comfort from me as he thinks I am just like you. I think he really trusts me now." Chris explained.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed in sadness and remorse for the young fox. Poor Tails had been through a tough time. No kid this young should EVER go through this.

Sonic smiled before holding out his hands. "Here Chris. Let me take him in my arms." Sonic spoke softly.

Chris softly but gently gave Tails to Sonic. Tails whimpered and tried to get back to Chris. "Chris... Chris..." Tails whimpered, trying to get back to Chris.

Chris looked quite sad when he saw this. It seemed that Tails didn't hear Sonic and didn't know he as still alive. Sonic rubbed Tails back to let Tails know that he survived. Sonic looked worried too before tightening his grip on Tails to assured him.

Sonic gently gave a kiss on Tails' forehead in a brotherly way and to show Tails that he was okay. "Tails, buddy. I am here. I am okay." Sonic comforted.

Tails gasped loudly and shot his head up. "S-S-S-S-S-Sonic! A-Am. A-Am I-I s-s-seeing t-t-things?" Tails asked as he grew dizzy from the confusion and shock he had.

Sonic laid his hand on Tails' shoulder and back. "No, you're not buddy. I am still alive, I promise you." Sonic soothed, while gently, but tenderly rubbing Tails' shoulder to let Tails know that he was safe and okay. Tails seemed to be in so much shock that he thinks that Sonic is a ghost and thinks Sonic is an illusion.

Tails began shaking his head in disbelief. "No! No! This can't be real. Is this a dream?" Tails asked. "Are you an illusion?" Tails was still in denial.

Sonic began caressing Tails' cheek and back, understanding that Tails was in so much shock and wasn't processing it properly that he thought Sonic was an illusion. "Tails, Tails. Listen to me, buddy. This is the real deal, I am okay and still alive." Sonic assured.

Tails began to shake uncontrollably which worried everyone. He looked like he was about to break down. Sonic looked concerned as he held his arms out towards the sobbing fox. "Tails. Buddy, it's okay. I am still here right with you." Sonic soothed.

Tails finally broke down in full, and heartbreaking sobs of joy, trauma and sadness. He was extremely overjoyed to see his big brother again. "S-S-S-SOOOOONNIIIIC! Y-Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tails sobbed loudly, feeling so glad and relief that his brother survived. "B-B-But H-H-H-How? -I-I-I-I-"

Sonic was right beside Tails instantly to try and calm down. Tails suddenly pounced into Sonic's arms in uncontrollable, loud and inconsolable tears that were shaky. Tails was extremely traumatized by all of what happened and due to fighting by himself without Sonic being there to cheer him on. But mostly, Tails was so terrified that he would never see Sonic ever again. Sonic is his only family and going through that was unbearable.

Everyone cheered loudly at this special and heartfelt reunion. "YYYYAAAAAAAAY!" They cheered.

Tails clutched onto Sonic with dear life. "S-S-S-S-S-SONIC! I-I-I-I m-m-m-m-missed y-y-y-you so much! I-I-I-I t-t-t-thought y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-were GONE!" Tails cried out before sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I-I t-t-thought I-I-I-I l-l-lost y-y-you!"

Sonic shuts his eyes as he stroked Tails' back gently. He was making sure that his hand was careful and gentle and extremely soothing toward Tails when he always comforted Tails when Tails was an extremely young fox. He made sure he had his brother nice and comforted in his arms and made sure his words were gentle, soft and soothing.

Tails sobbed in Sonic's chest and clutching tightly onto him. "S-S-S-S-Sonic, P-P-P-Please d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-leave m-m-m-m-me a-a-a-a-again! Y-Y-Y-You're m-m-m-my o-o-o-only f-f-f-f-family!" Tails sobbed. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't w-w-w-w-want t-t-t-to l-l-l-lose a-a-another f-f-f-family m-m-m-m-member!"

Everyone knew that Tails' parents passed when Tails was only 2 years old. Tails really didn't want to lose Sonic as Sonic is his family. He didn't want to repeat it all over again.

Tails continued sobbing noisily into Sonic's chest. Sonic was trying hard to comfort his bestest friend. He mentally cursed at Eggman for scaring his brother half to death. "Tails, Tails. Hey, hey, hey. Shhhhhhhhh. It's okay buddy, it's okay. I know, I know. I am right here with you. I am still alive." Sonic soothed softly.

Tails was still sobbing hysterically. "O-O-OH S-S-S-S-S-SONIC! I-I m-m-m-missed you! I m-m-missed y-y-y-you SO b-b-badly! I-I-I-I t-t-t-t-thought I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-would n-n-n-n-n-never s-s-s-s-see y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-a-again!" Tails sobbed.

Everyone's expression went to sympathy fast, they had never seen Tails this distressed before. It sounded like Tails couldn't live without his big brother and the two brothers really did have an unbreakable bond. They felt so bad for Tails as he was only 8 years old. He was too young to go through this. They decided to gather around Sonic and Tails so they could be there to comfort Tails.

Sonic couldn't help it, tears welled up in his eyes at what Tails said. "Hey, hey, hey Tails. Sssshhhhhhh. shshshshssssshhhhhshhhhh. It's okay buddy, you won't lose me, I'll always be there for you, I promise." Sonic soothed gently. "I am still alive."

Tails sniffled and slowly stopped crying for now. "S-S-S-S-Sonic. I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-believe you survived that!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic was hugging Tails softly. "I know, but the fake Emerald actually worked. It teleported me out of the capsule in time. That is how I survived buddy, you saved my life." Sonic spoke.

Tails began sobbing again, from just not sadness but from extreme joy. "Oh thank Mobius! I-I-I thought it would not work." Tails spoke while crying.

Sonic was making sure that Tails was nice and safe in his arms. "Aww, buddy," Sonic spoke before Tails began sobbing even more. "Tails, Tails. Calm down, it's okay."

Tails shuts his eyes tightly. "N-NO! I-I-I-It's N-N-N-NOT o-o-o-okay. I-I t-told E-E-E-Eggman th-th-that t-t-t-the C-C-C-Chaos E-E-E-Emerald w-w-w-was fake! I d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-t-t-too S-S-S-S-Sonic! I-I-I d-d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-t-too. P-P-Please d-d-d-don't h-h-hate m-m-me!" Tails sobbed. "I-I-I-It's a-a-a-a-all m-m-m-my f-fault! I-I-I-I-IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Tails broke down crying again, but this time, it was so much painful and harder than before. He was so upset.

Sonic felt so bad. Not only Tails was saying sorry when he told Eggman the Chaos Emerald was fake, but he was saying it was his fault. Sonic wasn't about to let his brother take the blame. "Tails, Listen to me. It was not your fault. It was an accident. It was lucky that your Chaos Emerald worked." Sonic assured. "So, please don't take the blame. I love you, buddy, even if you do mess up. I will never ever be mad, I promise."

Tails was still sobbing heavily. "B-B-But Sonic! I saw the capsule and the explosion and I thought you had died in it! I thought you were gone Sonic!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic tried to calm down Tails. "But I am still alive Tails." Sonic tried to reason, still holding Tails tightly while tenderly stroking Tails' back.

Tails began sobbing even harder. "W-W-W-When you got released i-i-i-in s-s-s-space. I-I-I-I have g-g-g-gotten very v-v-v-very u-u-upset th-th-that. I lost my temper and cool. I w-w-wanted to destroy Eggman for what he did to you!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic gently caressed Tails' shoulder. "Oh buddy," Sonic spoke in sympathy.

Tails shut his eyes tightly. "I-I-I-I e-e-e-engaged w-w-w-w-with a-a-a-a e-e-e-emotional a-and F-F-F-FURIOUS b-b-battle with Eggman t-t-t-to p-p-pay f-f-for w-w-what h-h-he did to you." Tails explained while sobbing harder.

Tails was crying still. "Once I defeated Eggman and got him out. I-I-I b-b-b-broke d-d-d-down s-s-s-sobbing." Tails explained. "I-I-I-I T-t-t-thought you had died!"

Tails then broke down crying again as Everyone gasped. They felt extremely proud for Tails for defeating Eggman but felt so much sympathy and remorse when they heard that Tails broke down sobbing after he got Eggman out.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-w-w-want y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-to d-d-d-die a-a-a-again S-S-Sonic! P-P-P-Please d-d-d-don't d-d-d-die Sonic! I-I-I-I r-r-really c-c-c-can't b-b-b-bear t-t-t-to l-l-lose y-y-y-you a-a-a-again!" Tails sobbed. "P-P-P-Please s-s-stay w-with m-m-me! PLEASE! **PLEASE**!"

Sonic felt so sad as Tails continued crying as he wrapped his Tails around himself on Sonic's lap and hid in them. Tails was so distressed but mostly worried about losing his best friend again. He didn't want Sonic to die. Sonic was his best friend but mostly big brother and he was like his magnet of safety.

Sonic began Tails' back and head at the same time to give Tails extra comfort. "Shhhhhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Shh. It's gonna be okay Tails, I Promise Buddy. There is no way that I will leave you. I promised that I will always stick right beside you for the rest of my life and that's what I will do. You mean the world to me as well. I promise that this will never ever happen again." Sonic soothed.

Tails tried his best to calm himself down a bit. "A-A-Are y-y-y-you s-s-s-sure Sonic?" Tails sobbed.

Sonic smiled. "Of course I mean it, buddy. There is no way I will never abandon you. When I saw you for the first time, it thought you were homeless so I took you in. I love ya Tails, you mean so much to me buddy." Sonic confirmed.

Tails began crying in joy. "Sonic! I love you so much, I am so glad I met you! You're the best big brother so much Sonic! I am so happy that you're still with me!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic pulled Tails into a big but gentle hug. "Aww Buddy, You're the best little brother ever and I promise I won't ever leave you and scare you that badly," Sonic promised.

Tails sobbed loudly as Mr Tanaka rubbed his head. "It's okay Master Tails, It is all over now." He soothed.

Everyone continued comforting Tails until he had calmed fully down. This was the most emotional time that Tails had been

* * *

It took around nearly an hour for Tails to calm down and stop crying. Tails was so traumatized from the whole event/

Once Tails felt completely better, Tails pulled out from Sonic's embrace before sniffing a little.

Sonic hugged Tails before speaking softly. "You feeling better now buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails sniffled before clutching to Sonic. "A-A l-little b-better now Sonic. I just can't shake the thought of you dying in that capsule. Now, I may have nightmares about it for weeks," Tails spoke softly.

Sonic smiled when Tails said he was feeling better but felt much sympathy. "I know buddy, I was scared too. Don't worry Tails, I'll always stick by you so matter what. If you do have nightmares, I'll be there to comfort you. You are nothing to worry about." Sonic soothed

Tails began crying again before hugging Sonic tightly. "I was so frightened! I r-r-r-really d-d-didn't w-w-want y-y-y-you to die!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic smiled and hugged Tails back. "I know buddy. It is all over now, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails clutched on Sonic tighter and closed his eyes tightly. He really thought. Sonic had left him forever.

"Tails, Please don't cry. It is all over now. I got you, buddy, I got you." Sonic soothed. "Shhhh, It's gonna be okay. I promise. I promise I will never ever scare you like that again, little bro."

Mr Tanaka nodded at this. "Master Sonic is right, It is all over. Sonic is okay." Mr Tanaka soothed.

Amy nodded. "You can count on Sonic to always keep running to protect us. He'll never give up on us." Amy soothed.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Amy. I don't think I've ever cried that hard before and I've never cried like that." Tails spoke in embarrassment.

Chris stroked Tails' back before hugging him tightly to make him feel much better. "Don't worry Tails. It's okay to cry. There is nothing to be ashamed. Shhhh, It's okay. It's okay. We can help you through this." Chris assured

Tails smiled at the support. "Thank you Sonic. You too Chris, Amy and Mr Tanaka. Thank you all for comforting me." Tails thanked. "I am still scared but I know that I have friends like all of you to comfort him when I need it."

"No worries buddy. I am always here to comfort you no matter what, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails smiled and rested his head against Sonic, feeling happy that his brother is back.

Even though Tails was still scarred by this, his friends were all there to help Tails get over this. They will always.

But now, It was time to save the universe...

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_That concludes chapter 37...*SOB! SOB!* I am so sorry about me crying, it's just that this chapter was more emotional to write than I thought it was going to be. __I felt like I wrote the emotion and crying well and the comforting scenes too. This is by far my best-rewritten scenes ever. I am so proud of my self. Since Chris is my favourite human character, I wanted to have him comfort Tails._

_I wanted this emotional scene to have more emotion as the show didn't feature this. I mean... **DOESN'T** the show know about emotions and sad scenes!? Sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap but these characters are just like us. They have emotions and feelings. These characters have all sorts of emotions and feelings such as crying, upset, shy, sad, happy, angry, in pain and even distress._

_Also, the show didn't show Sonic comforting Tails so that is another reason why I wanted to write this scene. I also managed to beat chapter 28's word count but even got up to 4,000 words._

_Anyways, This author's note may be short but it is still okay. The next chapter will be an emotional one again but this time, it will be on the way back to earth. I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter._

_Goodbye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	38. Returning Home And Emotional Journey

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 38: Returning Home And Emotional Journey**.

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 singing in with the final chapter of the Shadow Saga. This will be another new scene like the last chapter. Chris and Tails will seek comfort from Sonic._

_I also apologise if I made any of you cry in the last chapter. Maybe I did it a bit too emotional._

_This may be another emotional chapter so I must warn you. Tails and Chris will cry in this chapter as Chris is sad about Shadow and Tails is still extremely shaken, upset but mostly traumatised about what happened before he battled Eggman out of fury._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 38: Returning Home/Emotional Journey.**

It was in the middle of the afternoon and our heroes were returning back to earth. Tails and Mr Tanaka were piloting the space rocket to get them back home.

They had stopped Space Colony ARK from smashing into Earth. Shadow had Sacrificed himself for the greater of good. Chris was upset by this but Sonic was there for him. But mostly, Tails was still traumatised by the fact he saw Sonic fall into space and thought Sonic died.

Sonic and Tails had an extremely emotional reunion and Tails was an emotional wreck. It took so much time to get Tails to stop crying. That was just how emotional the reunion was.

Tails was still recovering from the trauma he experienced but he managed to be brave and pilot the rocket back home.

Chris sniffed. Sonic noticed this and laid his arm around the boy. "Chris, you okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

Chris looked at Sonic before shaking his head. "Not really. I just hope Shadow survived." Chris explained.

Sonic rubbed his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Hey Chris, please don't worry," Sonic spoke softly.

Chris hugged Sonic as he began crying. Sonic gently rubbed Chris' back. "Shhhh. It's okay Chris. Don't cry. It's okay." Sonic soothed. "Shadow is a tough guy. He'll survive this, I promise."

Chris was crying still but was calming down. "Really?" Chris asked still crying.

Sonic smiled. "I am definitely positive Chris," Sonic confirmed.

Chris hugged Sonic and smiled. "Thank you Sonic." Chris thanked.

Sonic smiled and hugged Chris back. "No worries buddy. I am sure Shadow will come back someday." Sonic assured.

Chris smiled before he stopped crying and broke the hug. "Thank you for cheering me up Sonic. I think it's Tails' turn to be comforted. He looks like he really needs comfort from you." Chris explained.

Sonic looked at Tails and frowned in sympathy when he saw Tails' eyes starting to well up in tears. Sonic had known that the entire event when he got sent to space and when the capsule exploded had really traumatised the poor fox.

Sonic shuts his eyes and sighed in sadness and sympathy. "Poor Tails.." Sonic spoke, going over to Tails' side. "Tails hasn't been this upset in a while. I just hope I can cheer him up."

Sonic walked over to Tails and gave Tails a rub on the shoulder before hugging him gently. "Tails, you doing okay buddy?" Sonic asked softly.

Tails made a sad noise but shook his head. "N-N-No!" Tails replied.

Sonic gave Tails a gentle hug. "Are you still traumatised by what happened buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded and slowly dissolved in tears. "Y-y-yes." Tails replied.

Chris gasped and moved over to Tails, so as Amy and Knuckles.

"Awww buddy, you know that I would never ever leave you. I'll always be there to help you, be there for you and do anything." Sonic assured.

Tails began to shaky speak. "B-B-B-B-But S-S-S-Sonic! I-I-I s-saw y-you d-d-d-die!" Tails sobbed. "I didn't k-k-k-know w-w-what t-t-to d-d-do!"

Tails began sobbing loudly due to the trauma that he had experienced.

Chris softly wrapped his arms around the young fox, gently rubbing Tails' back. He knew that it will take a long time for Tails to get over what happened. "Shhhh, shhhh. Tails, Tails. It's okay, it's all okay now Sonic is with us again." Chris soothed the heavily sobbing young fox.

Sonic stroked Tails' shoulder. "Tails, Tails. It's okay buddy. It's all over now. I am still alive, I promise." Sonic soothed, stilling patting Tails's back and rubbing it every occasion.

Tails clutched on Sonic, sobbing his eyes out.

Sonic was still comforting his dear friend. "Shhhhh, ssssshhhh. It's okay Tails. Even though that happened, there is still no way that Eggman will get rid of me. I am unstoppable when it comes to being with my best friend and I will never ever let anyone get you down." Sonic assured.

Knuckles gave Tails a gentle rub on the head, who smiled weakly. "That's right Tails. Sonic will always be there to comfort you. We'll do our best to comfort you too." Knuckles spoke. "We all love you."

Amy gave Tails a rub on the back. "My Sonic will be always there for us no matter what situation," Amy assured.

Chris hugged the young fox tightly to make Tails feel better. "Shhh, shhhh. It's okay, it's okay. Please don't cry Tails, everything is okay. We got Sonic back." Chris soothed in a very gentle tone.

Tails sobbed a couple of times before he lifted his head up and looked at his closest friends. "R-R-Really?" Tails sobbed.

Sonic, Chris, Amy and Knuckles all nodded. "Count on it!" They all announced at one time.

"Of course buddy. Nothing can take me down when my friends need you and I will never ever give up on you." Sonic confirmed with a gentle smile.

Tails smiled weakly and hugged Sonic back wiping away his tears. "Sonic, Th-th-thank you f-for always being there with me. You too, Chris, Amy, Mr Tanaka, Knuckles. Thank you all. Your support is about to make me cry again." Tails spoke softly.

Chris, Knuckles and Amy all hugged Tails tightly to comfort him.

"Don't Worry Tails. We'll be right there to comfort you if ever need comfort." Chris spoke.

Tails smiled before they arrived back on earth and Tails engaged the landing gear and soon, they were greeted with fans and people.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_That concludes chapter 38 and I say that was sure an emotional one but not as emotional than the last chapter._

_Since I had two ideas which were the battle to save Earth or the trip back home it was So difficult to choose. I wanted to write the second one as it wasn't shown in the show and wanted to write a scene for it._

_Next chapter will be yet another Cream chapter when she reunited with her mum._

_I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	39. A Mother And Daughter Reunion

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 39: A Mother And Daughter Reunion**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with chapter 39 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This is the first chapter of the Egg-Moon Saga and halfway at the end of Season 2._

_This chapter may be emotional than the real episode. I am starting to like Cream now and she is my fourth favourite girl character. Cosmo first, Amy second and Blaze third._

_Anyways, in this chapter, Cream will reunite with her mum._

_This may be a short chapter but I will try my best._

_Anyways, here is chapter 39 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 39: A Mother And Daughter Reunion.**

Tails, Cream, Chris and Amy were watching a TV show in the lounge room. Sonic was missing which worried Amy and Tails the most.

"When will Sonic return?" Tails asked worriedly. "If he doesn't return. I am going to go and find him." Tails declared.

Amy smiled. "Good idea Tails." Amy praised.

All of a sudden, The Chaotix team members Vector and Charmy came inside the house.

Tails got into a fighting pose as so did Chris Amy and Cream. "What do you want from us!?" Tails yelled.

Vector shouted back. "You know what we want! Now give up the cute look kiddo!" Vector shouted.

This got Tails angry. "Hey, I am not a kid!" He yelled.

Charmy didn't pay attention. "Give it up!" He cried.

Tails looked so confused. "What are you talking about!? I have no clue what's going on!" Tails asked.

Chris looked Tails and raised a question. "Tails, do you know them?" He asked.

Tails nodded. "They are the Chaotix. Charmy, Vector and Espio, who is outside." Tails explained.

"Hand over Cream now!" Vector ordered.

Everyone was shocked.

Charmy got ready to attack. "Or we have to do it by force." He warned.

Everyone was still confused.

"You asked for it!" Vector shouted.

The Chaotix members began to attack Chris, Tails, Cream and Amy as they began yelling.

Sonic sped back to the mansion and heard all the fighting going on but he wasn't alone. Vanilla, Cream's mum is here too.

Tails saw the Hedgehog and yelled for help as the Chaotix began to fight with the gang. "Sonic, these guys are mental!" Tails cried.

Vector pushed Tails' head down, causing him to scream in pain and for help.

Sonic pulled Tails out of the commotion and checked the young fox out but Tails seemed fine.

Vanilla walked in the door as Vector gasped. "Oh my. It's you." Vector cried in wonder, surprise and shock

Vanilla smiled sweetly at him. "Hello, master detective." She greeted.

Sonic smiled. "Cream. We have a special guest for you to see." Sonic spoke.

Cream turned around and gasped. There, standing was her mum right of her very eyes.

"**Mum**!?" Cream cried and spun around as everyone froze. Tails covered his mouth to avoid crying from this joyful, sweet and emotional moment. In fact, everyone was so happy for Cream to finally see her mum.

Cream and Vanilla looked at each other. Vanilla with joy and Cream with shock.

"Cream dear. I missed you so much." Vanilla spoke softly.

Cream's eyes began to well up with tears of joy. "M-m-Ma? M-m-m? M-m-mum!?" She spoke.

Vanilla smiled. "Yes dear, it is me." She confirmed.

"MUM!" Cream cried and jumped in her mother's arms and began crying in joy.

Vanilla hugged her daughter back. "Oh Cream!" Vanilla cried.

"**AWWWWW**!" Everyone smiled in joy at the emotional reunion. Tails was mostly happy for her.

Tails couldn't help it but to shed tears of joy but sadness as he really missed his parents and wished that they were still alive. "Whoa!" He spoke quietly

Chris smiled. "It's Cream's mother!" He cried in joy, feeling glad that Cream was reunited with her mum.

Vanilla hugged her daughter and smiled at Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic for returning my sweet daughter to me. And thank you too Vector!" Vanilla thanked.

Vector blushed heavily. He has a crush on Cream's mum. "O-O-oh-Oh. Um. Y-You-You're welcome?" Vector stuttered.

Everyone laughed at this. Poor Vector was really red.

Sonic smiled. "No worries Vanilla." He spoke in a proud tone.

Tails began to softly cry due to him really missing his parents and wanted them to be alive. "Mum. Dad. I miss you so much. I know I must be strong." Tails spoke in a soft tone.

Chris took note of this and gave Tails a hug. "Hey Tails, are you alright?" Chris asked.

Tails looked at Chris, who had his hands on his shoulders. He then looked away and then told, "I am so sorry Chris. I am just feeling sad as I can't see my parents ever again and seeing Cream with her mum back, it just made me feel sad, I wish they didn't pass away." Tails explained calmly.

Chris felt sympathy towards Tails and wanted to cheer him up.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "We are your family Tails." Chris soothed.

Tails smiled before he hugged Chris back. "Thank you, Chris." Tails spoke.

Everyone began chatting for the rest of the day.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That concludes chapter 39. I really really enjoyed._

_I wanted more emotion in this chapter. And to the other characters, especially Tails as he doesn't have parents and it makes me sad to think that Tails lost his parents when he was just 2._

_I felt bad for Tails as his parents are not with him anymore._

_Anyways. Cream was one of the characters that I love. In fact, all the characters are dear in my heart. I really wanted the reunion to have her more emotional._

_Anyways, I apologise if this chapter was short but I wanted to start the Egg Moon Saga on a happy chapter._

_The next chapter will be a New Year Chapter where the gang celebrates New Year's Eve and New Year's sunrise._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one._

_Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	40. A Happy New Year Sunrise

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures **

**Chapter 40: A Happy New Year Sunrise**

_**Authors Note: **Hi SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with the 40th chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures_

_In this chapter, The gang, Vanilla Mr Tanaka, Chuck and Ella celebrates new year day._

_I apologise if this chapter and authors Note will be short but I will never know if I try my best._

_This chapter will have the gang travelling on the boat and their new year being successful without the eclipse._

_But instead of just waiting, I wanted there to be a scene when they have a party on the boat. Just to make it more realistic._

_Anyways, enough of me talking, let's get into the chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's character. SEGA and 4 kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 40: A Happy New Year Sunrise**

Everyone was hurrying and rushing. Just in about 30 minutes, they are going on a cruise boat to celebrate the new year sunrise. It was Mr Tanaka's idea to do that. The sunrise starts in an hour.

Tails, Sonic and Chris were hurrying to gather what they needed. Cream, Vanilla and Amy were helping Ella get the food.

Chuck and Mr Tanaka got the confetti machines, table and chairs and also noisemakers too.

Everyone was extremely excited to celebrate the New Year. They have been waiting forever to do this

"I can't believe that we are going to celebrate the New Year sunrise soon." Tails said in extreme excitement.

Chris smiled and pats Tails on the shoulder. "Some here Tails I am so excited." Chris agreed.

Tails was excited for the new year to start. He had already made up his New Year Resolutions. So did everyone else.

But now, it was time to sail off. Tails, Chris, Sonic, Chuck, Amy, Mr Tanaka, Ella, Vanilla and Cream cheered and helped each other to put all the equipment.

Tails then glanced at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic? Are you going to be okay on the ship?" Tails asked softly, placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic smiled before nodding, he was nervous about it but knew his friends would protect him. "Don't worry buddy. I'll be okay." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled before he and Sonic walked up to the ship. The gang hopped on the boat and it sailed out to sea.

The boat lights up as the gang looks up in wonder and amazement.

Everyone began to laugh as the boat continued sailing.

Chuck got everyone's attention, "Only 30 minutes till the sun comes up, why don't we have an early breakfast here?" Chris suggested.

Tails jumped up and down in pure excitement. "Oooh! I can hardly wait!" Tails cheered.

"We know Tails, we know," Chuck spoke.

Ella, Mr Tanaka and Ella cooked breakfast while everyone were chattering.

Chuck gave Chris the box of noisemakers and requested. "Hey, Chris? Could you go and give Everyone a noisemaker?" Chuck asked.

Chris took the box before walking toward the Mobians who was chatting to Vanilla.

Tails' ears twitched and he looked around to see Chris with a big box. "Hey, Chris? What's inside that box?" He asked.

Chris smiled as he knelt down to Tails' level for Tails to have a peak.

Amy and Cream grabbed one but Tails was worried.

When Tails saw the noisemaker, he was a little worried about making too much noise.

Chris saw the look of Worry in Tails and knew he was worried about making too much noise. "Don't Worry Tails, we won't make too much noise," Chris assured.

Vanilla smiled at this. "Hey, don't fret dear, the sun will be happy to get a nice greeting to the new year." She assured

Cream smiled and nodded. "That is right." She assured.

Sonic smiled before he took one himself. Chris smiled and rubbed Tails' shoulder.

Tails still looked unsure but slowly nodded. "Okay." Tails spoke before he took one.

"Hey everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Ella called.

"YAAAY!" Everyone cheered and sat down on the chairs at the table.

Breakfast was ready and everyone got some bacon, eggs and Chilli dogs.

As they were having breakfast, Tails was getting a little impatient. "When will the sun come up?" He asked.

Chuck checked his watch. "The sunrise arrives in 10 minutes," Chuck explained.

Tails smiled as he finished his breakfast. "I can wait. Sorry, I got a little impatient." Tails apologised.

Chris smiled. "That's okay Tails," Chris responded.

As everyone finished breakfast, everyone was getting very very excited.

An alarm sounded which signalled that the sun was nearly at the horizon.

Everyone cheered before running near the edge of the ship with their noisemakers.

Mr Tanaka got everyone ready. "Okay, when I say go and that will be when you pull the strings at the same time. I will let you know when it gets near." Me Tanaka spoke.

Everyone grips the strings tightly and got ready to pull them at the same time at Tanaka's signal.

The sun had nearly arrived. Everyone got ready to pull the strings at once. Everyone exclaimed.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT SEVEN SIX FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE!" Everyone shouted as the sun got lighter and lighter before it fully showed.

"NOW!" Mr Tanaka spoke as a loud horn went off.

Once the horn sounded loudly from the ship, music began playing. Everyone cheered and pulled their noisemakers at once as the two confetti cannons shot confetti up in the air and down below. "**HAPPY NEW YEAR**!" They cheered were shouting in joy. The New Year had finally arrived.

Tails, Chris and Sonic whooped loudly exchanged high fives and then hugs. Cream and Amy hugged each other while the adults smiled at the young children cheering.

This WAS the best new year celebration they had ever experienced. They ate party food and had a great time.

Chapter End.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 40 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I have decided to keep going until chapter 47 and then this story will be on another hiatus. Just to have a break and also to write the rest of the episodes as I don't want to make you wait. I also really want this story the best it is._

_I figure out that this chapter was a perfect chapter to make the perfect new year. I wanted to have when Tails gets worried instead of Cream. I also wanted to have a purpose why and thought that my sensitively to loud noises so I thought that would be the reason_

_I also wanted to add the part when the gang says 'Happy New Year' when the sun rises and not on the boat from The Japanese version of this episode. Also in like chapter 8, the music sounds better with the Thorndyke Family. It sounds like a piece of celebration music. It sometimes makes me emotional as it reminds me of Tails for some reason._

_Anyways, the next chapter will be a new scene of the episode when Tails, Knuckles and Sonic fights Eggman but it will be emotional._

_Anyways that was chapter 40 and I will see you all in the next one, which will be an interesting chapter to write._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	41. Back To Normal And Friends Still

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 41: Back To Normal And Friends Still.**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Back with chapter 41 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This is the last chapter for the Egg-Moon Saga._

_This chapter might be one of my best chapters. I had quite a struggle thinking about what to do with this chapter._

_I first thought that I could write an extended scene of when the gang got surrounded by the angry mob, same with when Amy and Tails were comforting Chris. My third idea was when Knuckles and Sonic were fighting but then as my fourth idea was when Tails, Sonic and Knuckles fight Eggman and demand him to turn off the Egg Moon signal._

_There will be an emotional part in this chapter so just a warning for that._

_I chose the fourth idea and have Team Sonic fight Eggman. _

_I just want to say that I don't do requests at the moment as I got a lot of stories going on. I don't want to get overwhelmed._

_Anyways, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk at the end of chapter authors Note._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 41: Back To Normal And Friends Still.**

Tails had arrived at the president's house and it was time to get Eggman to stoop him while Rouge and her team was flying in a rocket ship to disable the Signal.

Tails had dropped Chris back home so he can stay safe. Sonic had explained Knuckles everything and Knuckles was mad. He had to stop Eggman.

Tails smiled at his friends. "We are here." Tails announced. "Ready to stop Eggman?"

Sonic smiled. "Ready as always." Sonic agreed.

"Let's make him pay for this!" Knuckles agreed.

Tails parked the X-Tornado before flying over to the window and saw Eggman. He was laughing maniacally. Tails lifted Sonic and Knuckles to the window and then Knuckles punched the window, causing it to shatter. The three heroes then jumped in and got in a fighting position.

Tails glared at Eggman. "Stop right there Egghead!" He called.

Eggman was actually surprised by the heroes entry that he actually screamed like a girl in shock. "**AHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Eggman screamed.

Sonic giggled at this but looked angry. "I am glad you are here Eggface! Disable that signal now!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman shook his head. "No way Sonic! It is my chance to be a hero." Eggman smirked.

Sonic growled. "You are no hero Eggman. You took full advantage of this!" Sonic shouted.

Tails was furious he flew up to Eggman and shouted at him, the fury building up in him. "Hey, Baldy Egghead! Never mess with my brother ever again! First, you had to cause an eclipse on New Years Day for the New Year Sunrise, AND **THEN** you try and get Sonic to be the bad guy by convincing everyone Sonic was knocking those towers over just to make everyone stay in the dark, and **Finally,** you messed with us with your lies! **YOU WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME**! T**OO FAR**!" Tails yelled. "Now you better do what Sonic says!"

This forced Sonic and Knuckles to stand back as Tails wasn't this mad before.

Eggman smirked at this, seeing his enemy's best friend this enraged. "No, I won't. I finally get to be a hero once. You can't do anything to stop me, freak!" Eggman declared.

Tails gasped and ran to tackle Eggman but Sonic held Tails back. Sonic could sense not only the fury in Tails but also the sadness. "Tails, Tails. Take it easy. Don't listen to him." Sonic spoke.

Knuckles could also tell that the young kit was breaking down inside.

Tails was beginning to get quite upset and began breathing hard to control himself but he couldn't. Tails could only look at friends before crying loudly. Sonic and Knuckles both gasped as Eggman laughed at Tails crying.

Sonic gathered Tails up in his arms to get him to calm down. "Shh. It's okay Tails. Please don't cry. You're not a freak. You are a special friend to all of us. Don't listen to what Eggman says. You are my best friend." Sonic soothed, stroking

Knuckles felt so bad for the young kit. He knows that Tails can't stand being called a freak and Eggman calling him that, it was heartbreaking. It crossed the line for both him and Sonic. "That's right kid. You really are the smartest, cutest and powerful friend I ever had. You are special. Don't let Eggman get in your head. He is only doing this to hurt you." Knuckles spoke.

Tails was still sobbing loudly, hurt, upset and enraged by what Eggman had said to him.

Knuckles gave Tails a huge hug. "Please don't cry Tails. We'll never call you that. We are going to make Eggman pay for this." Knuckles assured.

Tails continued sobbing loudly as memories of his past began coming back. Tails shut his tightly as he began flailing around. "Please don't hurt me!"'Tails sobbed.

Knuckles felt so bad for the young fox as he never has seen Tails this upset before.

Sonic continued comforting his younger brother with gentle and soothing words while Knuckles did the same.

Once Tails had calmed down a little, Sonic turned to Eggman with fury and venom in his tone. "Eggman, you fat moustache egg man! We'll make you play for upsetting my brother." Sonic yelled.

"I'll see about that Hedgehog! Robots! ATTACK!" Eggman called.

Hundreds of Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and even Crab Bots came straight at the heroes.

Knuckles, Tails, who was feeling a little better, and Sonic began to fight the Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and Crab Bots with their abilities.

Sonic spin dashed the moto bugs while Knuckles punched the Crab Bots and Tails swiped the Buzz Bombers with his tails.

Eggman looked worried by this. "U-Um, m-maybe I should go back to.. m-m-my island base. Yes." Eggman spoke nervously as he turned on his Egg Mobile but Sonic spin dashed at him which caused the vehicle to flip and Eggman flew out of it.

Eggman looked scared. "Hey hey! Calm down Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he backed away before Knuckles joined in. "You too Knuckles!"

Sonic punched Eggman and so did Knuckles.

Tails was terrified by this before he ran back in a corner and shuts his eyes. Tails could hear grunts and yells. Tails flinched every time.

Knuckles looked over to Tails who was frightened before stopping what he was going. "Sonic. Stop! We are scaring Tails." Knuckles explained.

Sonic stopped too. "Sorry buddy, you can come out now. It's okay." Sonic soothed.

Tails stills looked frightened but slowly came out of his hiding place.

Sonic turned his attention on Eggman. "Eggman, get out of here. Now!" Sonic yelled.

"Okay okay! I am going! I'll be back Sonic!" Eggman called and flew away.

Sonic smiled at Knuckles. "You believe me now? Eggman had done this just to get everyone to like him. He was the one who set the EggMoon to cover the sun." Sonic explained.

Knuckles sighed. "I am sorry Sonic. Man, I feel so bad for doing this. I feel like a complete jerk." Knuckles spoke.

Sonic pats Knuckles' back. "Hey, buddy. I forgive you. It's okay. You're not a jerk. You are our friend. My friend. Tails' friend. Everyone's friend. Well except for Eggman that is." Sonic assured.

Sonic and Knuckles fist-bumped. They were now back to close friends.

Tails nervously walked up to Sonic and Knuckles, expecting them to fight again.

Tails was quite scared about Sonic and Knuckles, but very tense about them striking at each other. "G-g-g-guys?" Tails asked.

Tails shuts his eyes but the two both smiled and gestures him over.

Sonic smiled before holding out his hand. "It's okay Tails. We are not going to fight again, I promise buddy." Sonic promised.

Knuckles smiled at Tails, doing the same. "Don't worry kiddo. Sonic had told me everything. We are now friends again. You have nothing to worry about." Knuckles assured.

Tails hugged both Sonic and Knuckles, happy that Knuckles now believes Sonic.

"You guys are the best." Tails said and broke the hug before they jumped out of the window and then everyone cheered for them.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Hi again. That concludes chapter 41. I feel like I did alright with this chapter but it was kinda not my best._

_I wanted to make this chapter well written and emotional. I thought Tails defending his brother was a very good touch to this chapter and I really wanted to have him, Sonic and Knuckles fight a hoard of Enemies._

_I also thought of Knuckles apologising to Sonic about getting tricked. As a last touch, I wanted to have Tails acting nervous as he is scared about his two friends fighting again and wanted End the chapter on a happy note._

_Anyways, the next chapter will be an Amy, Chris, Cream and Tails chapter when Tails finds a crying Amy and He and the rest of the gang comforts her._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one._

_Goodbye for now. _

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	42. We Are All Here For You

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 42: We Are All Here For You**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Back with the 42nd chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. This is the first chapter of the Emerl Saga._

I am so sorry if this chapter was a bit late. i had to get a blood sugar test.

_In this chapter, Amy is still upset about Sonic missing their date so I wanted to write a scene after the episode where Amy receives comfort him her friends._

_I just want to apologise if this chapter is short but this chapter gave me the most trouble._

_I love the sister/brother relationship with Amy and Tails so you see them a lot in this chapter._

_Anyways, I really hope you this chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and It's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 42: We Are All Here For You**

Tails was worried about Amy as she still hasn't come home. The pink Hedgehog was like his older sister and siblings always care about the other's wellbeing

Tails looked at his friends. "Guys. I am worried about Amy." Tails spoke in a worried tone.

Chris placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. I am sure that Amy will turn up soon." Tails assured.

Tails began to panic. "What if she gets hurt!? What if she got kidnapped? What if." Tails panicked.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "It's okay Tails. Amy is a very tough girl." Chris assured.

Tails smiled at the kind words. "Thank you, Chris. Amy is like my older sister." Tails explained. "And I care deeply about my friends."

Chris nodded, he understood how Tails was feeling. "I understand Tails," Chris responded.

All of a sudden, the door burst open which frightened everyone but they calmed down when they saw Amy crying.

Tails immediately jumped up and guided Amy to the couch before wrapping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Amy? Are you okay? What happened?" Cream asked hugging her tightly with a look of pure sadness and Sympathy.

Amy shook her head, crying still.

Tails laid his hand on Amy's hand and asked softly, "Amy, please. We wanna help you." Tails pleaded.

Amy sniffed before explaining everything. "Sonic missed my date, we were supposed to go to the beach and then have lunch at the mall but he never showed up. It broke my heart!" Amy explained.

Amy began crying again as her friends all felt so bad.

Chris laid his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry, Amy." Chris soothed.

"Maybe Sonic had something else on. I am sure he didn't mean to stand you up." Cream soothed.

Amy shook her head. "But Sonic stood me up! I was supposed to have a date! Sonic never showed up." She sobbed.

Tails gave his best friend a big hug and Amy cried in his shoulder.

Tails gently rubbed Amy's back in slow circles to comfort her. "Shh. It's going to be okay Amy. We are all here for you." Tails soothed.

Amy began to slowly calm down by now. She was lucky to have friends by her side.

"It's okay Amy. There is no need to cry. Sonic may have been busy. There is always next time." Tails soothed.

Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You are right Tails. Thank you for comforting me." Amy thanked.

Tails smiled. "No worries Amy." Tails said.

Amy smiled and Cream and ruffled her hair. "You too Creamy." She said.

There was knock at the door and Tails opened it. Tails gasped as the person at the door was Sonic holding flowers and some chocolate.

Amy gasped and looked at the door as Sonic walked up to her. "Amy. I know that we had a date today and I am sorry for not turning up. Do you want to arrange one tomorrow?" Sonic suggested, worried about not being forgiven.

Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. "I forgive you Sonic," Amy spoke. "Of course I would."

Amy looked at Tails who winked at her.

Everyone smiled at this. They loved Amy and would do anything to comfort her.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 42. Overall, this chapter was quite well written and I am proud._

_I felt the emotion and comfort scenes were great and well written._

_I love Tails comforting Amy even though he is 4 years younger than her. I really love the two characters being there for each other._

_I am going to change a bit in the next chapter. Instead of Chris having a cold. I wanted Tails to have the Flu for the next chapter. It had been an idea since writing the other chapters so I hope it goes well._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 43 and get ready for some mad machine craze. I hope you all stay safe in the virus._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	43. Evil Machines On The Loose, Sick Day

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures**

**Chapter 43: Evil Machines On The Loose, Sick Day.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with chapter 43 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Now, I've had this idea since I joined this website. It may be one of my best chapters yet. It will be the same episode but a role is changed which will be Tails getting sick instead of Chris._

_I been planning this chapter out for a very very long time and I been waiting so long to show you this chapter. This may not be as good as chapter 37 but I will try hard on this._

_Just warning, there will be two scenes that involve vomiting._

_Anyways, that is another of me talking and now, let's get on with chapter 43._

_I hope you enjoy viewing this chapter and I will talk at the end of the chapter. So please sit back and enjoy the chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 43: Evil Machines On The Loose, Sick Day.**

It was a nice sunny Sunday afternoon. Everyone was gathered into the lounge room with very worried looks.

But not everyone was in the lounge room. Someone was missing.

Inside the room of Sonic and Tails. Tails was in bed with an ice pack on his head, which was red, there was tissues inside the trash can and there was a big yellow bucket next to his side as he had been vomiting today.

Tails was very sick today, he had caught a very bad case of the Flu 6 days ago. It had nearly been a week. Tails had vomited 3 times all day but seemed to be getting better.

Ella was taking good care of Tails when he was sick but today, Tails is starting to recover.

Tails began to feel nauseous again and covered his mouth tightly. "Bucket!" Tails cried in an urgent tone.

Ella gave Tails the bucket and the young fox began vomiting again. Tails coughed before vomiting in the bucket again.

Ella held the bucket with one hand and rubbed Tails' back with the other as Tails vomited again. "I know Tails, it's okay, it's okay." Ella soothed.

Tails coughed before vomiting harder. Tails coughed once more and vomited again.

Tails had finished vomiting and groaned. "Mmmm. Oh, man! This Flu is really tiring me out." Tails groaned, placing down the bucket that was by his side.

Ella gently wiped Tails' mouth with a wet cloth and smiled sadly at him. "I know honey. It is not fun when you're sick." Ella spoke in sympathy as she placed her hand on Tails' head and realised that his fever was getting higher but not that high. "Your fever is getting higher. I think you should rest now."

Tails smiled and nodded. "Okay, Ella." Tails nodded before settling down to sleep.

Ella picked the bucket up and took it to the bathroom and rinsed it out twice before taking it back to the sleeping fox and placed it next to him before slightly closing the door.

Ella then walked downstairs before seeing the others who looked worried.

Sonic looked worried. "How is Tails going? Is he getting better?" Sonic asked.

Ella was unsure. "Tails seems to be a little better today but still not well at all," Ella explained.

Chris looked concerned. "Did Tails vomit again?" Chris asked.

Ella sadly nodded. "Yes, Tails did vomit again. But he seems to be recovering very well." Ella explained.

Chuck looked down. "Poor Tails. He had never been this sick before." Chuck sighed in sympathy.

Everyone jumped as Tails began vomiting loudly again. The poor guy sounded so unwell.

"Poor Tails. That Flu bug is really affecting Tails." Chris spoke sadly. "I hope Tails gets better soon."

Sonic smiled. "So do I Chris, so do I." Sonic agreed.

"Why don't we make Tails some cookies to cheer him up. And we can make him a mint shake too." Vanilla suggested.

Cream cheered. "Good idea mum." She cheered.

Suddenly, the TV came to life causing everyone to gasp and they dashed away and hid behind the couch. Amy hits the TV away causing it to turn off.

Sonic smiled at this. "Nice shot Amy!" Sonic commented.

Amy smiled at this. "Thanks, Sonic." She thanked.

Suddenly more machines came online and attacked the group. Cream, Chris, Vanilla and Ella hid away while Chuck, Amy, Mr Tanaka and Sonic attacked the crazy furniture robots.

Sonic spin dashed the bots as Amy hits them away with her hammer. Mr Tanaka karate kicked and Chuck strikes them with his wrench.

It wasn't long until Mr Tanaka, Sonic, Amy and Chuck got all of them and Chuck threw the remaining parts outside.

Everyone sighed in relief as the danger was over.

But things suddenly went from bad to worse.

Everyone was alarmed when they heard a weak cry of help. "**HELP**! **HELP**!" Everyone heard Tails yelling. They gasped in shock and horror. Since Tails had the Flu, They knew he needed help as he is way too weak to fight back.

Everyone dashed upstairs to rescue Tails. "**TAILS**!" They called and ran to the room.

* * *

In Tails' room, Tails was in a stage of terror and fright. After he woke up and vomited the 7th time, the drawer and lamp become robots and began gaining upon him.

Tails screamed as two robots came right at him. Tails felt so weak from the Flu that he could not fight back at all.

Tails weakly backed away. "No! Please don't hurt me! **SOOONIC**!" Tails cried.

Just as the drawer robot and lamp robot could touch him, a voice cried out. "Hey! Leave Tails alone!" Chris cried and kicked one of the robots away from the young fox who had his eyes shut. The drawer sparked and was switched off.

Emerl then spin dashed at the lamp robot. Tails gasped and noticed Chris and Emerl. Tails rubbed his eyes. "C-Chris? E-Emerl? What is going on?" Tails asked, having just woken up from his nap.

Chris ran over to Tails and hugged him. "Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head and began sobbing quietly due to being so shaken by this. "N-no. W-What j-just happened?!" Tails sobbed.

Chris stroked Tails' back as Tails kept crying. "It's okay Tails, you're safe now." Chris comforted, hugging Tails before he explained everything to Tails. Tails was super grateful that Chris and Emerl had arrived just in time.

Sonic dashed in the room, followed by Amy, Cream, Cream and Chuck and Ella.

"Tails, you okay?" Sonic asked, hugging the fox.

"I am okay, I am okay. Just a bit freaked out." Tails replied.

Sonic ruffled Tails' hair. "You're safe now buddy," Sonic assured. "I promise."

All of a sudden, more crazy furniture Bots came. Everyone groaned as the Bots came running in.

Tails saw something and smirked. Tails picked up a water gun and fired at them. All the bots sparked and turned into normal furniture.

Everyone smiled as they knew how to stop them when more came. Chuck threw the furniture bits out the window.

Sonic smiled. "Nice job Tails," Sonic commented.

Tails smiled at this. "Thanks, Sonic." Tails thanked before he began coughing harshly.

Everyone becomes worried as Chuck began patting Tails' back. "Easy there Tails," Chuck spoke as Chris gave Tails a water bottle to have a drink.

Sonic realised something. "Eggman is behind this. We must stop him!" Sonic declared.

Tails was feeling much better and wanted to help. "Sonic, I'll help!" Tails called.

Sonic shook his head. "No Tails. I'm sorry buddy but you need your rest so you can recover from the flu." Sonic explained.

Tails nodded and the said. "Can I help when I am feeling better then?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah but you need your rest first, alright. Sometimes you need to rest. Even us heroes when we are unwell." Sonic explained.

Tails nodded and slowly went back to bed. Once Tails got into the bed, he slowly closed his eyes to sleep. Suddenly Tails covered his mouth as he began getting sick. "Bucket!" Tails cried.

Chris gave Tails the bucket and held it steady before Tails began vomiting into the bucket. Tails coughed and gagged before vomiting up a stream of fluid right into the bucket.

Chris rubbed Tails' back as Tails vomited again. "Shh, you're okay Tails, you're okay." Chris soothed.

Tails coughed again before vomiting again. It took about 12 to 18 seconds for Tails to stop vomiting before he spat twice into the bucket. Tails then lift his head from the bucket and placed it onto the ground.

Ella gently wiped Tails' mouth again and gently pats his back.

"Okay, Buddy. It's time for you to rest while we stop this, alright. I hope you get well soon." Sonic wished.

Tails smiled. "Thanks, Sonic." Tails thanked before he went back to sleep.

Everyone left the room so Tails can rest.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 43. Whoo! That chapter went better than I first thought. I loved everything about this chapter._

_I wanted to have Tails have the Flu as I thought it could work for this chapter. I also wanted the other characters to have more screen time than Tails so that is another reason why._

_I thought removing Lindsey and Nelson would work in this chapter as Chris is not sick, Tails is._

_I also wanted to add when Tails is shaken up after he thought he was done for. It reminds me of that cutscene from Sonic and the Secret Rings when Sonic saves Tails as Ali Baba._

_Anyways, next chapter will be a Tails and Sonic chapter when they both spend some time when Tails is fully recovered from the Flu so next chapter is 4 days after this chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	44. Spending Some Brotherly Time Together

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 44: Spending Some Brotherly Time Together.**

_**Authors Note: **Hi, SuperTails0812 checking in with the 44th chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures and oh my gosh i am late. i went away to the coast for the weekend and I am still recovering from it._

_I have been crazy with ideas for this chapter and been so excited to show you all what I had been doing with this chapter._

_For this chapter, I thought that I could write when Sonic and Tails have a brotherly bond day out with each other while Chris and the others were doing in the real episode._

_This chapter will contain lots of comforting moments and brotherly bonds. I really love the relationship of Sonic and Tails and I personally think there should be more of those moments in Sonic X as the show didn't have much of those moments._

_Anyways, here is chapter 44 and I hope you enjoy it. I will talk at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do_

* * *

**Chapter 44: Spending Some Brotherly Time Together.**

Sonic woke up and stretched. Sonic then looked at Tails who was sleeping and smiled.

It had been 4 days since Tails had recovered from the Flu and he was feeling so much better. His fever is back down to normal temperature and also, Tails had stopped vomiting.

It had also been a day since The gang had defeated the machines that Eggman had turned into robots. Tails was feeling better and he helped out too.

So Sonic had decided to spend some time with Tails today. Since they have a chance now that Tails is back to normal, they wanted to spend some time alone together.

Sonic got out of bed and stretched his legs and arms and then went over to Tails' bed. "Tails, Tails." Sonic gently whispered.

Tails smiled in his sleep but remained asleep. This caused Sonic to smile. Tails was so cute when he was asleep.

But Sonic knew he had to wake Tails up as they had a busy day today.

Sonic shook Tails a bit harder and gently called his name until the young kit began to open his eyes.

Tails smiled before making cute noises as he stretched. Tails held out his arms towards Sonic. "Sonic!" He cried and hugged Sonic.

Sonic smiled before hugging Tails back. "Hey, good morning buddy." Sonic greeted.

Tails smiled. "Good morning Sonic." Tails returned.

Sonic noticed that Tails was looking like he was back to 100% but asked Tails if he was feeling better, just to be safe. "Are you feeling better now buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled nodded. "I am feeling 100% again." Tails replied.

Sonic smiled at this. He was so glad that he was feeling back to his normal self. Tails was so down when he was unwell.

"That is very good buddy. I got a surprise. You and I are going to spend the day together as brothers as we have not done that in a while." Sonic explained.

Tales began cheering, he was so happy to be able to spend the day with his big brother. "Yay!" Tails cheered.

Sonic smirked at this. "Then why are we waiting for? Come on Tails, let's go!" Sonic asked before running out the door with Tails following him.

The two brothers had breakfast with everyone else. Breakfast today was waffles and pancakes.

Chris looked at Tails with a worried look. "Hey, Tails? Are you feeling a bit better today?" Chris asked concern.

Tails smiled at this. "Thank you for asking me Chris and I am feeling back to 100%." Tails replied.

Chris smiled at this and hugged Tails. "I am glad you're feeling better Tails," Chris spoke.

Tails smiled as breakfast was served to them.

After having breakfast Sonic and Tails had told the others that they are going to spend time together.

Tails and Sonic placed their backpacks on their backs and left the door as the others waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Sonic!" Amy cried, waving to the two friends.

"Good luck!" Cream called, waving as well.

"GO!" The two brothers cried before racing down the driveway into the forest. Tails in the Sonic were laughing together.

When Tails and Sonic arrived at the park, they thought of something to do. The two brothers decided to play a game of tag first. Tails was the first one to be it.

Tails laughs as he played with his best friend. He was tagging Sonic and was having a great time.

Sonic laughed and tagged Tails before running away as Tails chased after him.

After the game of tag, Tails and Sonic decided to stop and then sat down together.

Sonic and Tails began to tickle each other.

"SONIC! S-Ha Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-HAHAHAHA-OP!" Tails giggled.

Sonic giggles and tickles Tails on the feet. Tails screamed as he laughed pounder as tears of laughter welled up.

Seeing that Tails was running out of breath, Sonic stopped. Sonic pats Tails' head as Tails panted, trying to catch his breath. "You alright buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails took deep breaths to calm down. "S-S-Sonic! Y-You crazy Hedgehog!" Tails giggles, still panting.

Sonic smiled but still was concerned. "Deep breaths buddy, deep breaths," Sonic instructed.

Tails nodded before taking slow and deep breaths to catch his breath.

Sonic opened his backpack and took out a big back of food and two sprinkles.

Sonic gave Tails a mint shake and a chilli dog with extra cheese and a cola and chilli dog for himself.

"Mmmm! Best cheese chilli dog I have ever had, thank you Sonic!" Tails cheered.

Sonic smiled. "You're welcome, little bro," Sonic said.

The two brothers continued eating their lunch and were chatting with each other. Once they were finished, they packed away and hugged each other.

Tails even wrapped his tails around Sonic. "Thank you so much for hanging out with me today Sonic! Thank you so much." Tails thanked.

Sonic smiled and gave Tails a gentle head and back rub. "Hey, any time buddy, if you need anything or you want to hang out, please don't be hesitated to let me know." Sonic gently spoke.

Tails smiled at his best friend. "I'll always come to you when I need help, Sonic. You're the greatest big brother ever.." Tails spoke.

Sonic smiled. "You're the greatest little brother too buddy," Sonic spoke. "You're parents are so proud of you for who you are today."

Tails really missed his mum and dad, he did badly but he knew that Sonic wouldn't replace him.

Tails began sobbing in sadness and mostly joy. "Thank you Big Bro! Thank you for always being here with me. You're my only family. I do miss my mum and dad really bad, but you remind me of them. I love you so much Sonic! You were the one who made me start believing in myself and always keep flying." Tails sobbed. "You're the best!"

As Tails sobbed, Sonic smiled and shuts his eyes while hugging Tails, a small tear escaped his eyes.

"No worries buddy. You are the best little brother too and my dearest friend. We have been in so many adventures, quests and all over the world. And we managed to be alright in the end. I love you so much Tails." Sonic spoke. "It's okay buddy. They will always be with you in your heart."

Tails smiled before he hugged Sonic and Sonic hugged Tails back.

Sonic heard a cry for help. Tails heard the cry of help too and they both looked at each other and nodded. They then both dashed over to where the cry of help.

Nothing was going to stop them as long as they had each other by their side.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That concludes chapter 44 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I really loved writing this chapter so much._

_This chapter is kinda like what is happening during episode 44. I had the idea in mind for a very very long time and I thought it could work in this chapter._

_I do really admire the friendship between Sonic and Tails and I wished that they had more of those moments in the show so for this story, I'll be adding those scenes in many chapters for this fanfic._

_I just love how Sonic found Tails when he was just 3. I think I am going to write a fanfic about my version when Sonic had met Tails but it may be a little while until I do get the chance to write it._

_Anyways, the next chapter will be the chapter that is from episode 45 which I will be extending the part when Chris finds out that he, Ella, Mr Tanaka, Chuck and the Mobians got entered into the battle by Nelson except for Cream and Vanilla._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will check in with the next chapter._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	45. Comfort And Battle Royale Preparation

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 45: Comfort And Battle Royale Preparation.**

_**Authors Note: **Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with the next and exciting chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_In this chapter, there will be an extended scene when The gang watches the commercial which will be quite heavily edited and upgraded._

_This might be the hardest chapter I ever have written but I will try my best on it._

_Sorry if I've hadn't been active lately, my cat Gemma has been missing and because of having autism, it makes me stress me and others too. I could not even sleep, eat or write. But now, she returned on Saturday. _

_I decided to write this instead of the fights on the battlefield as I found it to be very hard for me so I decided I would write this instead._

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 45: Battle Royale Preparation.**

It was a great afternoon in Station Square.

Tails was chatting to Amy, Chris and Cream about his day with Sonic.

"And then we had a picnic lunch before Sonic told me that I am the best brother ever and told me that my parents are proud." Tails explained, getting a bit teary-eyed since he missed his mum and dad so much.

Chris smiled. "That's great Tails. It sounds like you and Sonic had quite a fun time together." Chris spoke.

Tails was suddenly hit hard by the repeat of his parents passing that he began to sob now. He missed them so badly and wanted another chance to spend time with him but knows that he can't.

Chris looked concerned by this. "Tails? You okay?" Chris asked. Chris became worried more as Tails shuts his eyes before curling himself in his Tails. "Tails? It's okay. I know, I know. It's okay, it's okay." Chris gently tried to calm Tails down.

Tails shook his head before looking back at his friends. At this point, they knew why Tails was crying. They realised that Tails was still having a hard time coping with his parents' death even though it happened a long time ago. They know that Tails is extremely sensitive and shy all the time.

Tails was now struggling to hold back the tears. "I-I-I-I m-m-m-miss m-m-m-my parents so much." Tails spoke in a voice that sounded like he missed his parents so badly.

Chris knew how much Tails misses his parents and knew how he lost them when he was 2. This was such a very emotional subject to talk about and was touchy to mention. Tails was only 2. No toddler should go through this.

Chris felt so much sympathy as the young kit broke down in tears. "Awww Tails, it's okay It's okay, it's okay. Come here." Chris gently soothed, holding his hands towards the young fox.

Cream was worried. "Mr Tails, do you still miss your mum and dad?" She asked.

Tails nodded before running over to Chris and began sobbing heavily. "Mum! Dad! WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" Tails asked before sobbing even louder.

Amy rubbed Tails' shoulder. "Please don't cry Tails. Your parents wouldn't want you too." Amy soothed.

Tails was still sobbing. "I-I-I miss them s-s-so much Amy! I miss them so much!" Tails sobbed.

Chris felt so bad for Tails. Chris shuts his eyes as he hugged Tails and gently rubbed stroked his back. Tails sobbed in Chris' shoulder. "Shh, Shhhh. Shhhhhhh. It's okay to cry Tails. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, I promise. You are family to us Tails. And we are your family too." Chris spoke in a soothing and gentle tone.

Tails sniffles before looking at his friends. "Do-do you really mean it?" Tails sobbed, trying to wipe away his tears but could not no matter how hard he tried.

Chris laid his hand on Tails' shoulder using one hand to gently wipe sways the tears. "Yes, Tails. You, Sonic, Amy, Vanilla and Cream are family me. I consider all of you my family too." Chris soothed, rubbing Tails' shoulder.

Tails smiled before he finally began to cheer up. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

Chris smiled. "You're welcome Tails. Remember, don't be shy to ask for help." Chris spoke.

Before Tails could finish his sentence the TV turned on which frightened him greatly causing him to yelp and jump backwards.

Chris held Tails to calm him down. "Shh, relax Tails. It's okay, It's okay. You're safe." Chris soothed as Tails got his heartbeat under control as the TV scaring him so badly.

The ad showed Knuckles punching a rock.

"Hah! Hey, are you tough?" Knuckles asked the viewers.

Everyone was unsure but shook or nodded their heads.

"Then let's see what you got for us? Sign up for the Chaos Emerald Battle Royale for your chance to show what you got! The winner receives this Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles spoke before the commercial showed the red Chaos Emerald which caused everyone to gasp.

"That's the Chaos Emerald!" Cream shouted.

The commercial continued. "If you are interested. Please call us. Spots are limited. Hope you see you there." Knuckles spoke before the commercial ended.

Tails thought for a second. 'If I enter the battle, I may win the Emerald.' Tails thought. 'And Sonic will be proud of me.'

Tails smiled before saying. "We may have a chance to win the Chaos Emerald. Why don't we give it a try? Let's call that number so we can have our spots." Tails told.

Chris looked shocked at Tails' words before saying. "Tails? Are you sure? Most of us can't fight." Chris reasoned. "Also, you could get hurt badly."

Tails looked sure of himself. "I am sure. This may be a chance to get so we can go home." Tails spoke softly. "Also, I want to show Sonic that I am worthy and am getting more confident."

Chris smiled before nodding. "Okay Tails. If you are sure, we can sign up." He said. "And also you are already worthy Tails. You are our best friends."

Tails smiled at this.

The others began to chat before the phone.

Mr Tanaka answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

There was chattering on the other end. "Okay, I'll put him on for you Nelson." Mr Tanaka spoke.

Tanaka looked at Chris and spoke, "Chris, it is your father." He spoke and gave Chris the phone.

Chris held the phone and began speaking. "Hey, dad? Uh-huh. You're going to enter the tournament? But why?" Chris asked.

Chris gasped. "You mean you think you can win that Chaos Emerald!?" He asked.

Chris' dad said something that made him dismayed. "You actually thought it would be good to enter me, Amy, Tails, Mr Tanaka, Grandpa and Ella in the comp too...?" He asked.

"WHAT!?" Everyone cried at once.

Ella looked the most surprise. "What!? I can't fight!" Ella cried.

Tails looked concerned that if he fought, he may accidentally hurt or injure someone and that is not his nature. He was now thinking of second thoughts. "Now I am not sure if I wanna fight now.." Tails spoke in worry. "Like, I don't want to hurt and/or possibly injure someone."

"Don't Worry Tails. You won't hurt anyone." Chris soothed.

Tails felt a little better but giggled when Chris ruffled his hair.

Chris tried to reason his dad but Nelson hangs up on him. "Umm, dad. We should think about-" Chris' father hangs up before Chris could get a word out.

Tails looked concerned. "What happened?" He asked.

Chris turned to his friends with a shocked look. "My dad just hung up on me!" He spoke.

Chuck facepalmed. "Oh that Nelson!" He spoke.

"Well, I guess that this is it. We are all in the battle together." Chris spoke.

Everyone cheered as they began to get ready to fight. Tails still anxious though.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note: **This chapter was the hardest chapter to finish but after a few minutes and days of writer's block, I finally finished it._

_I wanted to have an emotional start to the chapter where Tails tells everyone about his day with Sonic but he remembers the whole event and even his how parents died. I wanted to have Chris hug him until his tears settle down._

_I then wanted to have the commercial play but this time a longer and more edited one. As it builds up the mood and how Tails really wants to enter in the battle but Chris seems concerned about his safety._

_I then wanted Tails to explain why he wants to enter and to show them that he is growing up and getting more mature._

_I then wanted a scene where everyone is chatting and the phone rings. I the. Wanted to have Tails having second thoughts about the battle and Chris assuring him and the rest plays normally where Chris' father hangs up on him._

_Next chapter will be quite an emotional chapter. I will be writing before the scene when Amy and Tails collide into each other and Tails gets knocked out and is helped by Chris and Amy. Tails then gets upset, thinking that it was his fault but Amy and Chris assures Him that it wasn't his fault._

_See you all next chapter. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	46. Don't Be So Hard On Yourself Tails

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 46: Don't Be So Hard On Yourself Tails.**

_**Authors Note: **Hello my dear readers, SuperTailsFan0812. This is the 46th chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I am so sorry for this chaoter being late, i had a bit of a late night and overslept._

_This chapter will be quite different. I was originally going to write about Cream mourning the death of Emerl but I wanted to write something else. As I still am not a big Cream fan. I mean I do like her but I don't not as much as all the other characters._

_I wanted to write the aftermath when Tails and Amy collided into each other. There will be lots of Chris and Tails moments and sister and brother moments from Amy and Tails. As this was not seen._

_This might be an emotional chapter as Tails will be upset in this chapter._

_Anyways here is chapter 46 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 46: Don't Be So Hard On Yourself Tails.**

Right now, everyone was screaming and running away. Emerl, who had won the Battle Royale that changed to his true form after absorbing the Chaos Emerald and now attacked the city.

Everyone was dodging attacks the robot.

Tails looked scared as he dodged an attack by Emerl.

Tails decided to do something when he saw Cream hug her mum. "That's it, I am going to take Emerl down!" Tails declared, running towards him.

Amy did the same. "It's alright, I got it Tails!" She cried dashing towards Emerl too.

"**HRRRRRH**!" The two heroes yelled and charged at Emerl but before they could attack, Emerl jumped out of the way, causing Tails and Amy to collide into each other instead but this caused Tails to be knocked out from the impact.

Amy gasped before running over to the young fox and held him in her arms and noticed a big bump in his head and winced. "Tails!" She cried trying to wake him up.

"Oooh!" Tails moaned before he fell on the ground unconscious. "Sorry... Amy..." Tails apologised.

Tears began welling up in Amy's eyes as she gently shook her younger brother to wake him up. "It's okay Tails. Please wake up." She begged.

Tails still did not respond and looked well knocked out. Amy winced and rubbed her head that now had a bump too.

Chris gasped as he saw Amy hold Tails' head up and figured that Tails got knocked out.

Chris yelled at Chuck. "Grandpa! Tails is unconscious!" Chris shouted

Chris dashed over to Tails as well as Chuck, who was holding a first aid kit.

Chris laid his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy? What happened?" He asked.

Amy looked up. "When Tails and I were trying to get Emerl, Emerl jumped out of the way and made us collide into each other and this caused Tails to get knocked out." Amy explained.

Chris noticed quite a bump on Amy's forehead as well as a larger one on Tails' forehead. "Amy, you're hurt!" Chris said softly.

Amy touches her head and felt the bump. "It doesn't matter, all that matter is my little brother will be okay," Amy explained. "I want to stay with Tails. Whenever Sonic is busy, I will always take charge and make sure Tails is okay."

Chris smiled at this, if Sonic was busy, Amy would always be there for Tails. "That is so sweet of you to stay right by Tails Amy, but your head needs to be patched up," Chris explained.

Chuck nodded. "That is right, Amy. We all care about you, and Tails too." Chuck explained.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Chris, Chuck." She thanked. "But could you patch Tails up first. He is much younger than me."

"Okay, Amy," Chuck said as began to patch Tails up first. Chuck got out an ice pack before placing it on Tails' head to bring down the bump, he then placed a bandage on his head where a bump had now formed, two other bandages on his knee and arm before placing a bandage on Amy' head after bringing the bump down a bit.

"Are you okay now Amy?" Chris asked.

Amy smiled and gave Tails a hug. "I am okay Chris but Tails, I am not so sure as he is still knocked out," Amy said, looking at her downed teammate.

As Amy said that, Tails began to slowly wake up and looked around at everyone around him.

Chris smiled at this. "Tails is waking up," Chris spoke softly.

Once Tails had fully opened his eyes, he began to get nervous but mostly scared for his friends. "G-g-guys?!" Tails cried. "Is everything okay? Are you all okay. Is Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge getting Emerl?!"

Chris held Tails closely to calm him down. "Shhhhhhhhhh. Tails, Tails. It's okay." Chris soothed. "You're okay now." Chris soothed.

Tails began to calm his nerves down a bit. "What is happening?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled at the young fox and explained everything that happened while Tails was unconscious.

Tails felt his stomach began to somewhat really hurt for whatever reason.

Tails groaned as he turned green, "I need an emesis bag. I think I am going to vomit!" Tails spoke in an urgent tone.

Tails quickly covered his mouth and began to heave.

Chuck dug inside the first aid kit and pulled out an emesis bag and opened it up before holding it toward Tails.

Tails held the bag to his mouth and began to vomit.

Chris rubbed Tails' as the young fox coughed and vomited helplessly.

Amy guessed that the shock from the impact of hitting each other had made Tails vomit. It seemed like Tails was the one who is getting hurt all the time. But Tails couldn't help it. He needs lots of support due to how shy he is.

Amy rubbed Tails' shoulder as Tails kept vomiting. "It's okay Tails. Just let it out, it's alright." Amy soothed.

Tails coughed loudly and vomited loudly in the bag.

Tails finally stopped vomiting before lifting his head from the bag before tossing it in another bag which meant it was a trash bag.

Chuck looked concerned for Tails' well being. "Are you feeling better now Tails?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded. "A little. My head really hurts." Tails responded.

Amy smiled. "That's good. I think maybe the impact when you accidentally bumped into me is still there." Amy spoke.

It was now that Tails realised that he messed up, looking at the bump on Amy's head, the bandages on his body and the look of Worry in Chris, Amy's and Chuck's eyes. Tails began to break down.

Amy looked concerned as she saw her brother start to break down. "Tails?" She tenderly asked.

Tails began sobbing. "I am sorry I hurt you, Amy! If I let you do this then this wouldn't have happened! I-I-I! I MESSED UP ONCE AGAIN!" Tails sobbed.

Amy felt tears welling up. "Tails, it's okay. It was an accident." She soothed.

Chris gasped before the now heavily sobbing fox into his arms before hugging him gently to calm him. "Tails, Tails. Shhhhhh. It's not your fault. You didn't mess up. It's okay. It's okay." Chris soothed.

Tails continued sobbing in sadness. "It is my fault! I am so sorry! Maybe I AM just useless!" Tails sobbed.

Chris began rubbing Tails' back in slow and calming circles. "No, no-no-no. It's not your fault. Please don't be so hard on yourself Tails. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Chris soothed.

Amy gently hugged her brother. "That's right. Please don't say that Tails. I see that you are useful. You are very special and can do anything.

Tails sniffles and smiled at this but was still upset. "You really think so Amy?" Tails asked, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.

"I am not lying Tails. You are the best little brother ever. I love you so much and you are very useful." Amy soothed.

Chris smiled. "That is right Tails. Please cheer up Tails. It was not your fault." Chris soothed.

"Chris is right Tails." Chuck comforted.

Tails smiled as he finally felt much better and hugged Chris and Amy. "Thank you, Amy, Chris. Thank you for cheering me up." Tails thanked. "Thank you too, Chuck. You are the best mechanic teacher and friend I ever have."

Chuck smiled at this. "Thank you Tails and It is a pleasure to work with you Tails," Chuck spoke.

Tails began blushing at this.

Amy smiled. "Hey, that's okay Tails. I will always comfort you if Sonic is not around. Both him and I love you so much." Amy spoke.

Chris nodded at this. "We all love you Tails," Chris spoke too.

Chuck smiled. "You are our family too, Tails. You are very dear to us and you mean so much to us." Chuck spoke.

Tails smiled and finally cheered up. "I love you all." Tails spoke.

The three smiled at their friend cheering up.

Chuck, Amy and Chris slowly helped Tails up before they went to watch Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge battle Emerl.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **This chapter was such a great chapter to write. In fact, I think this chapter went very well then I first thought._

_I thought that in the real episode that after Tails and Amy collided Tails seems fine? Why does the show always make the characters seem fine when they are not, so I decided when He and Amy collided, they both get hurt._

_But the twist is when Tails gets knocked out. And due to the shock, he vomited too. I thought that would work nicely._

_This is quite a good chapter and when Tails slowly breaks down was quite well written._

_Next time on Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures, the gang goes to look for something when they get attacked the Egg head!_

_See you next Monday! Goodbye for now!_

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	47. Panic On The Sea

**Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.**

**Chapter 47: Panic On The Sea**

_**Authors Note: **Hey there my dear readers, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with the 47th chapter of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures.I know that this chapter is early but I wanted to upload in now as I missed last week_

_This is the last chapter for this story as I will go on a hiatus for a bit as it will give me time to write the chapter._

_I hope my readers and viewers are going well. This may be one of the most insane and intense chapters I ever wrote._

_This is one of my favourite episodes as the intensely level during the battles is insane._

_And I also love the way Tails and Chuck fixes the X-Tornado and the way both Amy and Tails scream at the same time sounded cute._

_I decided to have another change for this episode. 2 injuries. I don't want to spoil it._

_I wanted to write some Tails scenes during the Panic trying to fix the X-Tornado and the part when the Government ship arrives._

_I do hope you enjoy as this chapter may not be my best._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters._

* * *

**Chapter 47: Panic On The Sea**

Everyone was running to the end of the ship as Tails found something in the water.

Everyone dashed to the side of the boat and now they could see the water bubbling.

However, the X-Tornado began to topple over and fell with a crunch, one of the legs falling off.

Tails heard this and quickly turned around and saw the X-Tornado was damaged. Aaah! NO! The X-Tornado! It is damaged!" Tails spoke loudly in horror.

A GIANT ship began to resurface from the water.

It was Eggman. Sonic growled at this. "EGGMAN! What is he doing here!?" He growled

Bokkun flew to the shocked heroes, Chuck, Chris, Mr Tanaka, Ella and Dr Cadberry. "Hey there. Captain Dr Eggman has a message for you so listen up." Bokkun spoke before the TV turned on.

The message played from for at least a few minutes with Chuck and Dr Cadberry talking.

Eggman had enough and yelled. "Quiet! I do NOT have time to listen to you airheads! I am going to blast the hot spot wide open and cause a catastrophe. And then build My Eggman Empire. Can you stop me? Mwahahahahaha!" Eggman shouted as the TV turned off.

"I don't think so, Egghead!" Sonic declared before spin dashing at the ship.

Eggman laughed before pressing a button.

Sonic bounced off the ship and fell in the water.

Tails, Amy and Chris gasped at their friend. "HOLD ON SONIC!" Tails shout before flying over the water to save his best friend.

"Wait Tails!" Chris spoke in worry.

Tails began to fly faster to save his brother but before he could grab Sonic, a missile struck him causing the young fox to yell in agony.

Chris gasped and shouted the fox's name. "Tails!" Chris shouted.

Mr Tanaka gasped in shock. "Master Tails is injured!" Mr Tanaka shouted.

"TAILS!" Everyone gasped as the fox began to fall.

Sonic saw this and caught the fox, who was now badly injured. "Tails! Buddy! Are you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly.

Tails weakly moaned in pain. "S-S-S-Sonic... I... I'm sorry..." Tails spoke in pain.

Sonic held his dearest friend to his chest and assured him. "It's okay buddy. Hold on. We are getting you help." Sonic assured. "And when I get my hands on Eggman, I am going to make him pay for hurting you."

Mr Tanaka threw a life ring. "Master Sonic!" Mr Tanaka's voice called as said rubber ring was thrown.

Sonic saw it and held the life ring as Mr Tanaka pulled the life ring back in, however, just the life ring just got near the edge of the ship, a wave suddenly occurred which caused the ring to suddenly fly upwards. Sonic lost his grip on Tails and the fox flew in the air.

Tails screamed as he tried to fly but couldn't.

Chuck looked up and gasped. "Chris, I will start work on the X-Tornado, you go and catch Tails," Chuck ordered.

Chris nodded. "Right!" Chris spoke and ran over and looked to see where Tails would land.

Tails was too weak to fly and Sonic was out to sea too far So Amy had to dive in and save him.

Knuckles pointed over to Tails. "Tails can't fly! He is too weak!" Knuckles cried out, worrying for his best friend.

Chris saw Tails falling and quickly raised his arms and caught Tails before he could land on the ground.

Tails yelled in alarm. "C-C-Chris!?" Tails stuttered, still spooked by what just happened, clinging to Chris.

Chris smiled and held Tails close to him.

Tails was so shaken up that he began crying in Chris' shoulder.

Chris gave Tails a big hug to calm the young fox down. "It's okay Tails. You're okay, you're okay. Shhhh." Chris soothed.

Tails was still very shaken up but he was beginning to calm down a little bit.

Knuckles came over to Tails and looked at Chris. "Is Tails okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Tails.

Tails' tails were badly hurt, his arms and legs had grazes and burns and his head was sore.

"Tails is hurt badly from the missile," Chris explained. "But he is quite shaken from the fall."

Knuckles was surprised but relieved. Relieved that Tails was okay but very surprised that Tails was strong and overcame this injury.

Chuck then began to patch Tails up while Chris was still comforting Tails.

At least, Tails managed to calm his nerves down just as Chuck was just finishing wrapping a bandage on Tails' head.

Chris was still holding Tails in his arms and asked, "You okay now Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "Y-yes. I-I'm okay now. But for now, I need to help your grandfather fix the X-Tornado." Tails declared as he got out a toolbox from the cock pit and began to fox up the X-Tornado.

Tails and Chuck was busy fixing the X-Tornado. They were nearly finished.

Chris was watching them tensely as waves were constantly being created as Eggman was firing missiles.

All of a sudden, a wave hits the water, making the boat rock violently.

"**WAAAAAAAAAH**!" Tails and Chris screamed in unison. Tails dived under the X-Tornado and shuts his eyes as the rocking subsided while Chris and Chuck did the same.

Once the rocking stopped everyone slowly got up. "Is everyone okay?" Chuck asked.

Tails slowly got to his feet and was about to answer when it happened again.

Tails yelped and ducked again along with Chris and Chuck. "WAAAAH!" Tails screamed as the boat rocked again. Unfortunately, this made the fox lose his balance and fell quite hard on his side.

After falling over, Tails hissed loudly in pain.

Chuck and gasped in shock at what happened Chuck placed down a tool while Chris went to help Tails up.

"You okay Tails?" Chris asked

Tails shakes his head as his side was stinging so much.

Chris got out the first aid again before he examined the injury. There was graze along with a burn from the wood.

Chuck winced as he saw the injury. "Oooh!" Chuck spoke in Worry.

Chris got out some healing cream, some gauze and a bandage. Chris then turned to Tails with a look of pure sympathy. "Tails, this Cream might sting a bit." He gently spoke.

Tails nodded before getting ready.

Chris rubbed the healing cream in Tails' side.

Both Chris and Chuck was surprised to hear a few ow's but no tears. Tails must be getting more braver.

Tails' injury was healed by now and he and Chuck went back to fixing the plane.

Tails was working so fast that he didn't hear the beeping.

But Chuck could. He picked up the communicator and placed it near his ear. "What's going on!? I am quite busy!" Chuck demanded.

The receiver spoke into the communication device. "There is a second ship that is coming up on the surface!" The person cried.

This got Tails' attention and he stopped working on the plane for now. He and Chuck both looked out in the water and saw bubbles. They hoped it wasn't another enemy.

Suddenly a ship came out of the ocean.

It was a big purple ship but what everyone was surprised about this that the ship fired at Eggman.

Now they knew that this other ship is there to help them.

Tails was happy at this. "Alright!" Tails cheered.

Chuck smiled. "It's the government ship Tails! They must've seen us in trouble!" Chuck shouted in joy.

Tails smiled before fixing the plane even faster than before.

Chuck noticed just how fast Tails was working and tried to calm Tails. "Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there Tails. Easy." Chuck soothed.

Tails stopped working on the plane when he heard Chuck's calm tone. "Chuck. We need to save Sonic! He is my dearest friend and I can't bare to lose him." Tails shouted in panic rising even more.

Chuck gently calmed Tails down. "Don't Worry Tails. Amy is on her way back from saving Sonic. It's okay." Chuck soothed.

Tails began to calm down by now and nodded before working a bit more slowly.

The government ship began shooting at Eggman's ship.

While the government ship focuses on Eggman, Tails and Chuck finished fixing the plane in hyper speed.

Tails managed to get the X-Cyclone fixed and they were ready to battle.

Sonic then came over to the X-Tornado, along with Knuckles.

Tails smiled. "Sonic! Oh, thank Chaos you're okay!" Tails spoke and ran over to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"Tails!" Sonic cried and hugged the young fox back.

Tails smiled before he began to softly cry in Sonic's shoulder, thinking he would never see his best friend again. "I thought... I-I-I thought you were gone like what happened in Space Colony ARK!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic hugged Tails back and began rubbing his dearest friend's back. "It's okay Tails. I am still here. Listen, what happened at Space Colony ARK won't ever happen to me EVER again." Sonic soothed.

Tails smiled before rubbing his eyes. Tails then released Sonic before hopping in the pilot seat and Amy behind him.

Chris was about to climb in but Tails stopped him. "I don't want you to get hurt Chris, could you stay here with Mr Tanaka." Tails requested with his ears down, Chuck and Ella. "...I am so sorry." He added in a tiny tone.

But Chris smiled and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "It's okay Tails. I understand. I will keep Mr Tanaka, Chuck and Ella very safe."

Tails smiled before Knuckles and Sonic hopped on the plane. Tails started the engine and boosted the jet upwards before heading to Eggman.

Tails glared at Eggman and shouted, X-Tornado, TRANSFORM!" Tails yelled before pulling the transformation lever.

With a few mechanical bangs and sounds, the X-Cyclone had transformed back to the X-Tornado!

The X-Tornado flew at all speed towards Eggman.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **This concludes chapter 47 which gave me the longer writer's block. For about 3 to 4 weeks._

_This chapter was quite intense._

_So for this chapter, I wanted to have Tails react more to the X-Tornado getting damaged a bit more._

_I then wanted to have Tails fly to save Sonic but gets hurt. That builds up the tension for this chapter._

_I then wanted to have Chris stay with Tails and Chuck while Amy saves Sonic._

_After that, the scene when the waves are made, I wanted two waves to hit the boat twice._

_I then wanted to have Chuck calm Tails when Tails is working on repairing the X-Tornado WAY too fast and assures Tails._

_After when Tails gets the X-Tornado fixed, I wanted Chris to stay as the battle could get dangerous._

_I wanted to have a scene when the X-Tornado takes off to battle Eggman._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you After the hiatus is over._

_Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


End file.
